Sweet Lies
by cloudsclear
Summary: kai seorang protektif terobsesi pada lelaki pemilik mata owl itu, tetapi ia sadar derajatnya tak setara dengan lelaki itu. namun sebuah kesempatan datang ketika lelaki bermata owl itu kehilangan ingatannya. lelaki itu justru menganggap kai sebagai chan, kekasihnya. satu-satunya memori yang diingatnya saat dia terbangun, BoyxBoy/KAISOO/slight: Chanbaek/Chansoo/NEXT CHAP IS UP
1. PREVIEW

Sweet Lies

 _preview_

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

 _Typos_

" _Jika berbohong adalah cara bahagia bersamamu,_

 _Maka aku rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dalam kebohongan, , ,"_

 _ **Kim jongin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _aku terlalu mencintaimu,_

 _Hingga aku lupa seharusnya aku membencimu,,,"_

 _ **Do kyungsoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _kamu terlalu berharga untukku!"_

 _ **Park chanyeol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _all about mine, is yours"_

 _ **Byun baekhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Give me review please,,,,

-cloudsclear


	2. CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1

Sweet Lies

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

 _Typos_

 _'Bahkan jika ini mimpi, biarkan aku memilikimu'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menarik nafas dalam, menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat baru saja berlari. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruang rawat rumah sakit. Merasa cukup tenang, pemuda itu meraih gagang pintu, menggerakkannya kebawah, membuat pintu itu terbuka.

Disana, diatas sebuah katil, pemuda berkulit putih duduk dengan kepala berhias perban. Matanya menatap lekat kearah kai, membuat pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu membentuk senyum bahagia dibibirnya.

"chan, , , " sebuah nama terucap dari bibir hati milik pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pasien.

Senyuman itu perlahan memudar, terganti dengan raut wajah terkejut bercampur bingung, menatap seorang dokter yang berdiri tak jauh dari katil. Pria berseragam dokter perlahan menghampiri kai.

"kabar baiknya, dia sudah bangun dan menurut pemeriksaan, kondisinya baik saat ini, tidak ada yang perlu dihawatirkan, tapi– sepertinya dia kehilangan beberapa ingatannya, temui dia dulu, setelah itu, datang keruaganku! " sang dokter menjelaskan, menepuk bahu kai sebelum berhambur keluar bersama seorang perawat yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Langkah pelan, membawa kai menghampiri kyungsoo. Menatap pemuda bermata owl, seolah tak percaya.

"kyungsoo, , , "

"kyungsoo?! Siapa dia? Apa Itu aku? " jawab kyungsoo bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"kamu–tidak ingat apapun? " kai ragu

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya ingat kamu, chan! Kamu kekasihku! " jawab kyungsoo ringan.

Tidak dengan kai, yang semakin bertambah bingung. Situasi ini diluar dugaannya. Kai jelas tau jika kyungsoo sepenuhnya tidak ingat, atau katakanlah fikirannya kacau. meski ia dapat mengenali sosok kai, tapi pemuda itu justru menganggap kai sebagi kekasihnya, yang notabennya adalah orang lain bernama park chanyeol.

"chan, , , kepalaku sakit, apa yang terjadi denganku?, kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun?" rengek kyungsoo.

"kamu yakin?! Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang kamu ingat?– teman-teman kamu? Semuanya? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku hanya ingat kamu, fikiranku kosong chan, , , "

Kai masih terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya erat. Ya– kyungsoo memeluknya.

Pemuda bernama kai itu terhenyak seketika. Ini yang dinginkannya, ini yang diharapkannya. Katakan kai terobsesi. Ya memang benar– ia begitu terobsesi pada sosok kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyentuh pemuda itu, memeluknya bahkan memilikinya. Dan hari ini, rupanya tuhan masih berbelas kasih pada bajingan seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu– kyungsoo, berhambur memeluknya. Seperti mimpi– bahkan jika ini mimpi, kai tidak ingin terbagun, dan jika ini nyata, biarkan waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

"chan, kenapa diam?, aku siapa? Kenapa aku disini? " lanjut kyungsoo lagi.

Ragu. Tapi pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mulai membalas pelukan kyungsoo. Mengelus punggungya perlahan.

"gwenchana–, istirahatlah dulu, aku akan menemui dokter! "

.

.

.

.

.

"dia amnesia" sang dokter berkata yakin, sambil menatap hasil _rontgen_ kepala milik kyungsoo.

"dari hasil pemeriksaan secara keseluruhan keadaannya baik, mungkin itu efek benturan dikepalanya, "

"ba–bagaimana dia bisa sembuh? "

"hm– pasien amnesia secara fisik tidak sakit, dia hanya kehilangan ingatannya, seperti kebanyakan pasien amnesia pada umumnya, kami tidak tau pasti kapan ingatannya akan kembali, tidak ada obat yang pasti untuk itu– tapi mungkin anda bisa membawanya ke tempat yang mungkin berkesan untuknya, atau bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya"

Kai hanya mengangguk memahami penjelasan dokter.

.

.

.

Terkadang, kita tidak tau apa yang sedang tuhan rencanakan untuk kita. Semua situasi tak terduga, mengalir begitu saja. Sama seperti keadaan yang sedang dialami kai saat ini. Setelah sekian lama, ia terobsesi pada pemuda bermata _owl_ itu, kini keadaan benar-benar memberikan kesempatan baginya. Dilema– pemuda tinggi itu seolah berada pada persimpangan jalan dimana ia harus memilih. Seperti hitam dan putih, sesuatu yang negatif atau positif, semua akan ada konsekuensinya. Mungkin jika ia orang yang baik, hatinya akan terluka lebih dulu, tapi jika ia buruk, maka orang lain yang akan terluka. Semua tergantung pada sebuah keputusan.

Dan disinilah kai berdiri, menatap sosok yang tengah tertidur. Perasaan kagum, beriringan dengan dilema besar.

.

.

.

 **Kai pov.**

Namaku kim jongin, dan tidak ada yang tau itu, karena aku lebih dikenal sebagai kai. Bukan karena aku membenci nama kim jongin, tetapi karena bagiku nama itu terlalu indah untuk diriku yang sekarang.

Aku tak punya orang tua, bukan karena aku yatim piatu, tapi mereka yang menelantarkanku. Aku tau mereka buruk tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa memutuskan hubungan orang tua dan anaknya. Aku tetap seorang putra dari dua narapidana kasus penggelapan uang dan bisnis prostitusi.

Ada pepatah mengatakan jika orang tua berbuat buruk, maka anaknya juga akan menanggung bebannya. Mungkin sebagian orang percaya dan tidak, tapi– nyatanya pepatah itu benar bagiku. Orang tuaku menjual jasa pemuas nafsu, dan kini putranya juga menjajakan hal sama.

Aku seorang kai, mereka menyebutku casanova dunia malam. Aku seorang pemuas nafsu. Bukan yang biasa, kelasku tinggi. Tidak hanya wanita, tetapi juga pria. Mereka rela membuang jutaan won hanya untuk mendapat service terbaikku. Jangan heran– karena tidak satupun pelangganku kecewa.

Ada satu hal yang menjadi syarat ketika mereka membutuhkanku. Aku hanya memberikan serviceku– tidak menunjukkan wajahku. Ya, aku seorang cassanova bertopeng.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Saturday night_. Aku berjalan keluar dari sebuah kamar meninggalkan patnerku yang masih terkapar tanpa sehelai benang diatas ranjang. Rambutku kusut, dan kancing baju yang hanya tiga dari bawah kukancingkan serta topeng yang masih menjadi kedok wajah tampanku. Kakiku berjalan pelan, menyusuri koridor sambil melihat lantai dansa penuh manusia di lantai satu. Aroma alkohol menyeruak, musik memekakkan telinga, dan kepulan asap nikotin yang bercampur menjadi satu menyebabkan perokok pasif mendapat dampaknya.

Disana disudut lantai bawah, duduk 6 orang namja. Satu diantara mereka, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia putra pemilik bisnis laknat ini. Terkadang aku iri, pada mereka yang terlahir dengan sendok perak dimulutnya. Sungguh beruntung.

Pekerjaanku mungkin memang memberi kenikmatan surga dunia, tapi dampak yang dihasilkan juga sangat menguras tenaga. Seperti biasa, setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku hanya ingin cepat cepat istirahat. Tidak ada hal yang menjadi hobiku ataupun menarik perhatianku. Hidupku abu-abu, membosankan.

Menghela nafas sejenak, aku mulai berbalik, kembali melangkah pelan menuju kamar pribadiku. Perlahan, aku mencoba memperbaiki simpul yang mengikat topeng dibelakang kepalaku.

Samar, aku mendengar derap langkah cepat –berlari, semakin dekat kearahku.

"permisi! Permisi!, maaf! "

BRUGH

Aku terjatuh kebelakang, setelah seseorang menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Reflek tanganku seketika mencoba menahan berat tubuhku.

Diam sejenak.

Sosok namja mungil yang juga jatuh dihadapanku. Menarik– sangat menarik. Kulitnya seputih susu, rambut hitam legam yang terlihat berkilau, mata seperti owl yang begitu indah, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, bibir ranum berbentuk hati, semua menjadi satu membentuk visual yang menakjubkan.

Aku terpana– _he's so adorable_. Tersadar dari itu, aku segera menunduk, menutupi mukaku karena aku baru sadar, jika topengku jatuh entah kemana. Mencoba tenang, aku berusaha mencari benda itu.

"ini! " sebuah suara selembut madu, menginterupsi. Kemudian tepat dihadapanku, tangan mungil itu menyodorkan apa yang ku cari– topeng. Tidak berfikir panjang, kuraih cepat benda itu untuk menutupi wajahku, lalu segera bergegas pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Tidak boleh seorang pun tau identitasku.

"maaf! " suara lembut itu muncul lagi dengan oktaf lebih tinggi. Aku tau kata itu ditujukan padaku. Tapi– aku tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

This life has twist and turns

But it's the sweetest mystery

When you're with me

We say a thousand words

But no one else is listening

I will be

Every night and every day

No matter what may come our way

We're in this thing together

The dark turns to light

We both come alive, tonight

I'm talking bout forever

Never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be right here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

The storms may come

And winds may blow

I'll be your shelter for life

This love, this love

I mean it till the day I die

Oh, never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be right here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

Yeah, look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

For life

.

.

.

Aku ingat Malam itu, aku kembali. Mengesampingkan semua rasa lelah, aku kembali karena rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Entah mengapa kali ini aku menuruti hatiku.

Duduk di dekat meja bar, lengkap dengan topi dan masker. Mataku hanya tertuju pada satu objek, namja mungil itu. Dia disana duduk bersama enam namja yang salah satunya adalah putra bosku. Semua tampak bahagia kecuali dia. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentu aku tidak tau.

Tak lama, namja kecil itu perlahan melangkah, maju menuju sebuah _corner_ tempat bernyanyi. Tepat ketika ia berdiri disana, musik yang memekakkan telinga mati. Berganti dengan lampu sorot yang menyoroti dirinya.

Oh tuhan– dia semakin menawan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sebelum kemudian mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu dalam bahasa inggris. Sekali lagi aku terhipnotis. Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan, lembut menyapa pendengaranku. Semua seperti hipnotis. Aku merasa hanya ada aku dan dia ditempat ini. Dan ia menyanyikan lagu itu untukku.

Tuhan– aku jatuh cinta.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupku. Ia seolah hadir dengan warna terang, menhapus warna abu-abu milikku. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tidak– aku harus memilikinya.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan menyadarkanku bahwa ia telah selesai dengan pertunjukannya. Senyuman manis mengembang, dan sekali lagi, mampu melumpuhkan kinerja hatiku, membuat detak jantung menggila serta desir aliran darah yang tak terkendali. Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan pelan kearahnya.

Dekat – mendekat – semakin dekat.

Berhenti.

Ia berhampur berlari menuju seseorang yang tengah membuka pelukan untukknya. Ya– dia lebih dulu melemparkan dirinya pada pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

Saat itu aku sadar, ia adalah seekor merak cantik dan aku hanyalah pipit tak bernilai.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

Aku merasakan tangan memainkan jemariku. Saat kubuka pelan mataku, aku menemukan sosok cantik dihadapanku. Ia duduk sambil memainkan jemari tanganku.

"kamu sudah bangun? " tanyaku mulai menegakkan kepalaku.

"dari tadi "

" kenapa tidak membangunkanku? "

"kamu terlihat sangat pulas, chan!, aku tidak tega"

Deg!

' Chan', aku baru ingat jika sosok dihadapanku ini sedang tidak ingat apapun. Sedikit terpaksa tapi aku tersenyum.

"harusnya kamu tetap membangunkanku!"

" aku lapar, !" kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"sebentar lagi suster akan datang membawa sarapan, !"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "aku tidak mau makanan rumah sakit, tidak enak" ia mulai merengek manja, mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ini yang aku suka. Ini yang membuatku menyukainya. Sifat manjanya. Dulu– hanya pada chanyeol kamu bersikap seperti ini. Jadi– seperti inikah rasanya menjadi pacarmu. Aku ingin merasakan lebih, menjadi kekasihmu.

Tanpa sadar aku menatapnya lama, mungkin membuat ia tidak nyaman. Hingga kurasakan kedua telapak menangkup wajahku.

"kamu tidak apa-apa? " tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

"kamu ingin makan apa? "

"jampong, "

"baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu! " jawabku sambil meraih kedua tangannya yang berada diwajahku, menggengamnya erat.

"chan– sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku bisa lupa semuanya– dimana ayah dan ibuku? "

Pertanyaannya seketika membuatku menelan ludah gugup. Namun sebisa mungkin aku mencoba tetap tenang. Mencari cepat dalam otakku, jawaban yang membuatnya percaya padaku. Sesungguhnya aku belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"chan, " tanyanya lagi melihatku diam.

"jangan hawatir, semua baik-baik saja, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya saat kamu sudah sembuh, oke! "

"kenapa? "

"dokter bilang, kamu masih harus banyak istirahat, oke!, "

Kali ini ia mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku akan membeli jampong untukmu, tunggu ya! "

"jangan lama-lama, aku takut, "

Kali ini aku tersenyum, menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

 **Kai pov end.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak murung malam itu. Sejak pagi tadi, kai belum kembali. Padahal ia bilang hanya membeli jampong sebentar.

Pemuda mungil itu, tak kunjung tidur. Ia terus memilin ujung bajunya tak karuan. Menunggu kekasihnya kembali. Ia mencoba tidur, tapi tetap saja tak bisa terlelap.

Entah karena apa, bulir air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

seketika kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya sudah berada dipintu. Kai berjalan cepat mendekati kyungsoo, membantu lelaki itu untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo men _scanning_ pemuda dihadapannya. Ia memakai celana jeans biru, sweater serta jaket kulit berwarna coklat, juga sebuah topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mententeng sebuah tas cukup besar berwarna hitam. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah _paperbag_.

Kai menjatuhkan tas besar hitamnya ke lantai, kemudian bergegas mengeluarkan sebuah celana jeans dan jacket dari _paperbag_ yang dibawanya. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatap bingung.

"pakailah ini, kita harus segera pergi dari sini! " kai berkata dengan sedikit tergesa.

"kita mau kemana? "

"nanti kamu juga tau, sekarang bergegaslah, "

"tapi–, " mata bulat itu ragu menatap kai.

"please, percaya padaku, aku kekasihmu, aku pasti akan menjagamu, nanti akan aku ceritakan semuanya dijalan" kai meyakinkan kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, ahirnya kyungsoo menuruti perintah kai.

.

.

.

Tak lama, kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menatap kai yang masih duduk diranjangnya sambil menejamkan mata. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sedang difikirkannya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Namun, kyungsoo bisa menangkap aura kegelisahan dari pemuda tan itu. Tampak kakinya terus bergerak tak jelas, mengetuk ubin dibawahnya. Ia juga tidak berhenti menggosok kedua tangannya, abstrak. Beberapa peluh tampak menghiasi pelipisnya yang hampir tertutup topi.

"chan?! Gwenchana? "

Kai membuka matanya, melompat turun dari ranjang, mendekati kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu meraih tangan kiri mungil milik pemuda dihadapannya. Mengaitkan jemarinya dengan tangan kanannya – erat.

"kajja, !"

"chan, , , ki–"

Belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kai terlebih dulu menempatkan jemari telunjuknya pada bibir kyungsoo.

"percayalah padaku!, "

Tatapan dominasi kai, membuat kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, percaya pada pria dihadapannya.

Kemudian kyungsoo hanya pasrah ketika kai membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengajaknya entah kemana, ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk menumpangi sebuah taxi pada hampir tengah malam.

Kyungsoo jelas tidak tau kemana tujuan mereka pergi. Ia bahkan tidak tau jika pria disampingnya bukanlah kekasihnya. Tetapi – pada malam itu, si pemuda tan telah memutuskan sesuatu. Sebuah keputusan yang bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana nantinya. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, menuruti ego besarnya – ia menginginkan kyungsoo jadi miliknya.

 _"mulai hari ini, namaku bukan kai, ataupun kim jongin– namaku chanyeol, kekasih kyungsoo,"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HEYYYYY, , , BACK AGAIN WITH MY NEW STORY, , , THIS IS WILL BE LONG STORY CHAPTER, , ,

OKE, , , JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, , ,

SEE YOU EVERY WEEK GUYS, , , LOVE YOU

–cloudsclear


	3. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2

Sweet Lies

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

 _Typos_

 _"katakanlah aku seorang penjahat, ya! Asal aku bisa memilikimu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"chan, please! Please! dengarkan aku! " baekhyun berusaha menghentikan chanyeol yang tengah berusaha turun dari ranjang, melepas selang infus ditangannya.

"dengarkan apalagi baek? Aku harus mencari kyungsoo!" chanyeol berucap tegas menatap baekhyun.

"aku tahu! Aku mengerti– tapi keadaan kamu saat ini belum baik chan, please, , , percayalah padaku, – sehun, luhan, jongdae dan minseok sedang mencarinya, anak buah kamu juga –kamu jangan hawatir, mereka akan segera menemukannya! " baekhyun terus membujuk pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

Keadaan chanyeol memang belum membaik sejak insiden buruk yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari.

'klek! '

Pintu ruangan terbuka tepat saat baekhyun membantu chanyeol untuk kembali berbaring. Empat namja masuk, mendekati chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? " tanya sehun.

"apa kyungsoo sudah ketemu? " balas chanyeol.

Jongdae menghela nafas, selangkah maju lebih mendekat pada chanyeol.

"belum– tapi kamu jangan hawatir, kita tidak berhenti sampai dia ketemu" jongdae memberi jawaban pada chanyeol.

"sudah pasti! Jangan berhenti atau aku bisa membunuh kalian! "

"tapi– ada hal buruk yang harus kamu tau lagi chan! " jongdae berucap lagi.

"apa? Katakan! "

Baekhyun menatap keempat pemuda yang berdiri selain dirinya dengan hawatir. Luhan sedikit bergerak gusar begitu juga minseok dan jongdae yang beradu pandang, kemudian keduanya menatap sehun. Seolah memyerahkan semua tanggung jawab pada pria berbahu lebar itu.

"cepat katakan! " chanyeol tak sabar.

"Kita gagal di misi ini–"

"what? " chanyeol menatap sehun tajam

"em, , , mungkin misinya memang berhasil, tapi kita ketahuan– dan terpaksa, tuan yunho dan ny. Yoona tertangkap polisi, tapi kamu jangan hawatir, orangtua kamu dan anak buah yang lain berhasil melarikan diri. Saat ini orang tua kamu sudah pergi ke luar negeri!"

"shit! " chanyeol mengumpat marah, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Keadaan seketika menjadi hening, ketika si ketua diantara enam namja itu sudah marah.

"cepat temukan kyungsoo?!, aku sudah bilang, mereka pasti mengincar kyungsoo!" chanyeol berucap lagi, kali ini ia membuka matanya menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

"tapi menurutku, mereka belum tau tentang kyungsoo, menurut informanku, mereka bahkan belum tau wajah kyungsoo!" luhan menyampaikan informasinya.

"lalu kemana kyungsoo? "

"aku rasa ada pihak ketiga yang tidak kita ketahui, " minseok menambahkan.

Chanyeol diam sejenak.

"apapun itu, cepat cari kyungsoo! Aku juga akan mencarinya! " ucap chanyeol sambil berusaha bangun. Lalu baekhyun dengan sigap membantunya.

"dan jangan halangi aku! " kali ini pemuda yang telah sepenuhnya duduk berkata sambil menatap tajam baekhyun. Lalu berganti pada empat pemuda lain disebelahnya.

Semua hanya diam, tak satupun berani membantah ucapan pria bermarga park itu.

"bagaimanapun, kyungsoo tidak tau apa-apa, ia tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, dan apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak berhak menanggung konsekuensi dari semua hal ini, "

.

.

.

.

.

Hongkong 17.29 pm.

Kai masih menggandeng tangan kyungsoo, membawanya memasuki sebuah apartemen cukup mewah. Sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi keduanya telah sampai dihongkong. Tapi kai meminta kyungsoo untuk beristirahat di _rest area_ , sementara dirinya mengurus sesuatu yang lain.

Barulah sore tadi kai ahirnya mengajak kyungsoo ke tempat yang akan jadi rumah baru mereka.

" ini rumah siapa, chan!?" kyungsoo bertanya sembari menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

Kai membantu kyungsoo melepas jaketnya setelah meletakkan tas yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"ini rumah kita– kita akan tinggal disini, "

"apa sebelumnya kita juga tinggal disini? " kyungsoo menoleh, menatap kai.

Pemuda tan itu tersenyum, meletakkan jaket kyungsoo diatas kursi.

"tidak, hanya saja mulai hari ini kita tinggal disini, "

"kenapa?, lalu– bagaimana dengan keluargaku!?, atau teman-temanku? , sebenarnya aku seperti apa sebelum hilang ingatan? "

Kai menghela nafas, meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu mendudukkannya di sofa bersama dirinya. Ia menatap lekat kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan pemuda mungil itu.

"selama ini kamu adalah anak panti asuhan, aku tidak tau banyak tentang latar belakang keluarga kamu, karna kamu sendiri tidak pernah menyinggungnya. Kamu punya impian untuk tinggal di hongkong, karena kamu ingin pergi ke _disneyland_ setiap hari, itulah alasannya, kenapa aku membawamu kesini– kamu juga tidak memiliki banyak teman, " kai berusaha mengatakan sebaik mungkin rangkaian kalimat kebohongannya.

"lalu– apa yang terjadi sampai aku hilang ingatan? "

"kamu dipukul seseorang, entah siapa? – aku rasa selama ini ada yang membencimu, jadi kufikir, lebih baik kita pergi dari seoul!"

Meski kai berkata seolah yakin, tapi kyungsoo seolah memberikan keraguan dari semua penjelasan kai.

"kamu pasti lelah, lebih baik kamu istirahat! " kai coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu bergegas berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampunya.

"ini kamar kamu!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan, ia terlaly lelah hari ini. kemudian si lelaki mungil mulai berjalan memasuki kamar itu.

 _" maafkan aku, , , kyungsoo, , , " batin kai_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan!" baekhyun memasuki kamar chanyeol dan menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di dekat balkon. Memang sore tadi, chanyeol nemutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menatap langit malam, sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Kepalanya mulai bergerak sedikit, menoleh baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"sehun dan luhan mengajak makan diluar! " ucap baekhyun lembut.

"kamu belum makan kan?, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran favorit kamu, " lanjut baekhyun menawarkan sambil menyentuh bahu lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, ia membalikkan badannya, dengan halus menyingkirkan tangan baekhyun. Sebuah perlakuan yang menyakitkan bagi seorang byun baekhyun tanpa chanyeol tahu.

"pergilah!, aku tidak lapar! " ucap chanyeol mulai melangkah menuju ranjang besarnya.

Baekhyun tentu tak dapat membantah, apalagi memaksa pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu betul setiap kata yang keluar dari pemuda dengan tinggi diatas 180 itu seolah mutlak dan jika ada yang membantahnya, maka pemuda itu akan marah.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta jongdae dan minseok untuk membawa makanan untuk kamu! "

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"istirahatlah! Aku pergi dulu!" pamit baekhyun sembari melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"baek! "

Panggil chanyeol membuat baekhyun menoleh seketika.

"terimakasih! "

Lelaki yang lebih kecil hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum ahirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana!?" tanya luhan begitu baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Luhan mengelus punggung lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"ya sudah tidak apa, kamu mengerti kan jika kyungsoo sangat berarti buat chanyeol,"

"ne, arraseo"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya, lebih tepatnya gambar lelaki mungil kekasihnya yang terpasang sebagai walpaper smartphonenya.

"soo, dimana kamu? "

,

 _ **Flashback on**_

Kyungsoo turun dari panggung setelah pertunjukannya. Ia sedikit berlari ketika melihat chanyeol, kekasihnya, membuka lebar pelukannya untuk menyambut dirinya.

Tentu kyungsoo segera berhambur dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Keduanya tertawa, chanyeol begitu bangga pada kekasihnya yang baru saja mempersembahkan sebuah penampilan menakjubkan.

"you did really great babe, , , !"

"really? Gomawo chan–"

Keduanya lalu kembali duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"wow, , , kyung! You really amazing! " jongdae menunjukkan 2 jempol pada kyungsoo

"really daebak! " tambah minseok, kemudian luhan dan sehun ikut serta memberikan acungan dua jempol. Baekhyun datang membawa dua botol vodka serta segelas jus orange.

"kyungja– chukae! " ucapnya memberikan segelas jus orange pada kyungsoo.

"gomawo baekkie, , , "

Kemudian pemuda penggila eyeliner itu berhambur menghampiri chanyeol, "let's party tonight!", kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"hey, , , bisakah kalian melakukannya nanti, ada kyungsoo disini! " minseok menginterupsi, hingga keduanya mengahiri ciuman sekilas mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, melihat kejadian itu sambil menikmati jus jeruknya dari sedotan. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya sekilas, mendekati kyungsoo lalu merangkulnya.

"gwenchana? "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk imut.

"waaah, , , bagaimana caranya menjadi chanyeol, sudah kaya punya dua pacar sekaligus! " sehun berkata dan hanya dijawab senyuman remeh dari seorang park chanyeol.

"kamu ingin kaya? Atau punya pacar lagi oh sehun! " luhan berkata penuh penekanan sambil menuang vodka, sementara yang lain hanya terkikik.

"te–tentu aku hanya ingin kaya saja,!" sehun gugup seketika merasakan aura luhan kekasihnya yang begitu menakutkan.

Jongdae tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya, begitu juga baekhyun, sementara chanyeol, minseok dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"kalau kamu ingin mendua, cari pacar seperti kyungsoo bukan sepertiku! "

"hey, , , jangan bandingkan kyungsoo dengan dirimu, dia spesial! " kali ini pemuda park berbicara.

"chan–!" kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyahut, membuat semuanya fokus padanya.

"what's wrong babe, , , !"

"bisakah kamu menciumku? " kyungsoo bertanya dengan polosnya.

Semua yang ada disitu diam seketika.

"kamu selalu mencium baekhyun, tapi tidak pernah melakukannya padaku, bukankah aku juga pacarmu? – luhan dan sehun, minseok dan jongdae, mereka melakukan hal yang sama, kenapa aku dan kamu tidak?"

Pertanyaan kyungsoo benar-benar menohok chanyeol. Memang selama ini chanyeol memperlakukan kedua kekasihnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Bagi chanyeol, kyungsoo adalah permata yang begitu berharga. Ia hanya ingin menjaganyq sebaik mungkin. Untuk menyentuhnya saja pria itu ribuan kali berfikir, apalagi untuk merusaknya.

Pria park itu kemudian menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil itu.

"aku akan melakukannya, tapi– tidak sekarang!"

"wae, , , ?"

"karena kamu belum siap– mungkin kamu tidak akan mengerti untuk saat ini, hanya– percaya saja padaku, arraseo!"

Seperti kyungsoo biasanya, pemuda itu begitu penurut pada kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada seorang park chanyeol.

"dan juga– jangan percaya pada mereka! " lanjut chanyeol menunjuk semua temannya dan disambut cebikan dari kelimanya, sementara kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

"karena kamu terlalu berharga soo, , , maaf aku terlalu buruk untukmu, , , "

.

.

.

 _ **Hongkong.**_

"hey, kamu sudah bangun? " tanya kai sambil sibuk mencuci piring setelah melihat kyungsoo duduk di meja makan tepat dibelakangnya.

"kamu menyiapkan semua ini? "

"hm! Makanlah, hanya sandwich, aku belum sempat belanja kemarin! " jelas kai singkat.

"gwenchanayo– ah! aku jadi merasa buruk, bukankah sebagai kekasih, aku yang harus menyiapkan semua ini, " kyungsoo sedikit menyesal.

"kamu kan masih sakit~ tidak apa-apa " kai tersenyum menoleh kyungsoo.

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian mulai menyantap sandwich yang ada dihadapannya. Sementara kai mengambil susu dari dalam kulkas, menuangkannya kedalam gelas, kemudian meletakkannya dihadapan kyungsoo.

"chan! "

"hm!" kai menjawab, kali ini sambil mengupas mencuci buah-buahan di wastafel.

"sudah berapa lama kita pacaran? "

Seketika kai menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap pemuda mungil yang mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich.

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? " kai mencoba tenang, meski hatinya sebenarnya sangat gelisah.

Kyungsoo menelan sandwichnya, kemudian menyelesaikannya dengan meneguk segelas susu.

"aku berfikir semalam– mungkin karena aku hilang ingatan, aku merasa kita berdua jadi sedikit canggung, entahlah, padahal satu-satunya yang tertinggal dikepalaku adalah kamu kekasihku, tapi– aku justru merasa ada jarak diantara kita" kyungsoo diam sejenak, menjeda kalimatnya.

"karena itu– hal yang paling ingin ku tahu saat ini adalah tentang kita, hubungan kita, kamu dan aku!"

Ada perasaan mendebarkan dalam dada kai saat kata ' kita' yang menggambarkan dirinya dan kyungsoo terucap dari bibir pria yang paling di pujanya. Tetapi, ketika tabir kenyataan terungkap, semuanya kembali menyakitkan. Ini sebuah kebohongan yang manis.

"sejak awal kita masuk kuliah! " kai menjawab.

"ah– aku seorang mahasiswa, semester berapa aku? "

"kita hampir lulus,"

"ahh, , , – seperti apa aku sebagai kekasihmu? Maksudku– apa aku menyebalkan, pemarah, manja, atau, , , "

"you're perfect soo, , , !" jongin memotong ucapan kyungsoo. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, meraih tangan pemuda mungil itu.

"jangan memikirkan tentang masalalu, pikirkan saja semua tentang sekarang, oke!"

"apa tidak apa-apa, jika ingatanku tidak kembali? "

"it's okay, , , percayalah padaku, aku akan selalu melindungimu–"

.

.

.

 _ **Flasback on.**_

 _ **Kai pov**_

Aku masih ingat hari dimana kita bertemu lagi setelah malam itu. Pagi itu aku sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju stasiun. Sebenarnya aku tak tau, kemana tujuanku, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, menikmati angin layaknya orang normal lainnya. Mungkin hari itu tuhan mendengar doa dalam hatiku. Mataku menangkap sosok yang begitu ingin kutemui lagi. Ia mengenakan sweater maroon, dengan jeans hitam, membawa sebuah ransel dipunggungnya. Kaki mungilnya berbalut sneakers bertali, berlari kecil, terburu-buru memasuki stasiun. Seperti magnet, ku percepat langkahku tak ingin ketinggalan dirinya.

Hari itu takdir sepertinya berpihak padaku. Lelaki bermata owl itu terlihat kebingungan saat akan memasuki pintu menuju peron stasiun. Dan aku bisa menebak ia tidak membawa kartu kereta.

'KLIK'

Ia menoleh saat aku menggunakan kartuku untukknya. Mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk. Ia menolehku cepat, raut wajahnya sedikit bingung, namun bersyukur. Ia tersenyum padaku, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu bergegas masuk kedalam.

Aku mungkin sudah gila, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan sosok asliku pada orang asing. Biarlah, asal itu dirinya aku tidak peduli.

Belum selesai –takdir masih berpihak padaku. Aku dapat melihatnya didalam gerbong kereta. Ia berada diujung sana. Berdiri. Aku menatapnya, terus tanpa henti. Itu seperti sebuah adiksi, yang sangat sulit kulepaskan. Ia begitu mempesona. Semua yang ada pada dirinya sungguh mempesona.

Hingga satu titik, dimana ia bertemu pandang denganku. Seperti sunshine, senyuman manis itu terukir kembali dibibirnya. Kali ini, aku merasa ini mimpi. Ia melangkah– diantara kerumunan orang, terus mendekat kearahku.

Detak jantungku menggila, seolah orang disebelahku dapat mendengarnya.

Deg!

Ia kini berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"gomawo? " suara lembutnya menggapai pendengaranku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"do kyungsoo! " ia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya, menatapku.

Entah ada aliran apa, tetapi seketika aku menjabat tangannya. Lembut. Tekstur telapak yang begitu kontras denganku, begitu juga warnanya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini. Aku ingin menyentuhnya setiap hari, setiap saat menggenggamnya, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemariku.

Larut dalam fikiranku sendiri, aku tak menyadari bahwa kami cukup lama bersalaman dan aku juga terus menatapnya.

"nama kamu siapa? " ahirnya ia bertanya

"jongin! "

Ahh, rupanya aku benar-benar tidak waras hari ini, bahkan aku memberitahukan nama asliku pada lelaki ini.

Kemudian ia menarik tangannya, memaksaku melepaskan jabatan itu pula.

"hmm, , , aku akan mentraktirmu lain waktu sebagai ucapan terimakasih jongin-ssi, otte? "

"terserah! " jawabku datar, berbalik dengan hatiku, yang seolah melompat girang. Ini benar-benar sebuah kesempatan.

"boleh aku minta no telponmu? "

Aku diam. Kali ini jelas aku tak bisa.

"ah~ pasti kamu merasa aku aneh ya, padahal kita barusaja berkenalan, tapi aku sudah minta no telpon– aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu saja kok! " ia memberi penjelasan.

Padahal bagiku, aku sungguh senang dia meminta kontakku, paling tidak ini adalah sebuah jalan. Sayang, aku belum bisa memberikannya. Ini terlalu berbahaya.

"aku naik kereta ini setiap pagi, kita bisa bertemu disini! " jawabku asal tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

"ah, sungguh! Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku ajak kamu ke kafe eskrim dekat stasiun! Rasanya sungguh daeeeeebak! " ia begitu bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk, memberi senyuman padanya.

Itu adalah sebuah janji. Sebuah awal yang membawaku dalam kisah ini, bersamamu, do kyungsoo. My only one.

 _ **Kai pov. End**_

 _ **Flasback off.**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton televisi, saat kai meghampirinya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Kai memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping kyungsoo, menghadapkan pemuda mungil itu kearahnya.

"soo, dengarkan aku!, jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku, jangan keluar atau membukakan pintu! Mengerti? Kamu harus tetap didalam, oke! "

"wae? "

Kai menghela nafas.

"ini daerah baru, ini hongkong, bukan korea, aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-napa!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"dan juga, jangan minum obat dari rumah sakit itu lagi! "

"kenapa? Bukankah dokter bilang itu bisa membantuku mendapatkan ingatanku"

 _'karena aku tidak mau ingatanmu kembali soo, '_

"itu tidak menjamin apapun soo, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu menelan terlalu banyak bahan kimia soo, "

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, tapi ahirnya mengangguk.

"aku tidak akan lama!"

"hm, hati-hati! "

.

.

.

.

11.46 pm

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba merasa haus dan memaksanya untuk untuk pergi kedapur mengambil minum. Apartemen terasa sepi, lelaki itu penasaran apakah kekasihnya sudah kembali atau belum. Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar kai mencoba mengecek keberadaan pria itu.

Klek!

Gelap. Sepertinya kekasihnya belum pulang. Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar lampu, membuat kamar itu terang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, mengobservasi kamar itu. Sebuah tas ransel tergeletak diatas ranjang, membuat kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatapnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi kyungsoo merasa mengenal tas itu.

Langkahnya mendekat, mengambil tas itu. Tangannya mulai membuka ritsnya, memeriksa benda didalamnya. Sebuah buku. Tampak seperti buku harian. Ada nama didepannya.

"do-kyungsoo, !" ia mengeja

"apa ini milikku?"

KLIK!

kyungsoo mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia segera berlari menuju ruang tamu, menemukan kekasihnya disana. Tetapi, keadaannya tidak baik. Pria itu penuh memar diwajahnya. Matanya sayu hampir terpejam. Tangan kirinya juga berdarah.

"CHAN! " kyungsoo berteriak panik, menangkap pria dihadapannya yang jatuh tak berdaya

"kyungsoo, , , " kai berucap lemah sebelum ahirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI , , HMM, , , disini ntar ceritanya banyak Flashback nya ya, , , jadi jangan bingung, real conflictnya emang masih belum kelihatan–

Untuk next chap, aku bakalan lebih fokus sama si kai yang mulai protektif, , ,

So ARE YOU LIKE THIS STORY?

GIVE ME SMILE IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE, , ,

Thanks– love you, , ,

Don't forget review, , ,

-cloudsclear


	4. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3

Sweet Lies

Boyxboy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated:M

 _Typos_

.

.

.

Kai terbangun perlahan. Membuka matanya yang mulai terusik bias cahaya mentari dari jendela kamar. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Beberapa nyeri luka begitu jelas dirasa. Ia tidak lupa dari mana asal semua kesakitan itu. Berusaha bangkit, kai baru menyadari sosok lelaki mungil bak malaikat tidur dengan duduk dilantai, menyandarkan kepala pada ranjangnya. Wajahnya begitu damai, seolah mampu membawa obat ajaib bagi seorang kai hanya dengan menatapnya.

Pria tan itu berhasil duduk, menyandarkan badannya pada kepala ranjang. Ia melihat luka ditangannya telah terbalut rapi dengan perban, begitu juga luka di pelipisnya yang telah terobati. Tak perlu bertanya siapa? – tidak ada orang lain selain si pemuda yang saat ini sedang tertidur.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, memberanikan diri menyentuh helaian rambut hitam halus, turun membelai pipi putih yang begitu lembut hingga jemari mungil yang terjepit menjadi tumpuan tidurnya.

Sedikit terusik. Kyungsoo ahirnya terbangun. Mengucek matanya perlahan hingga visinya jelas menatap lelaki tan yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"kamu sudah lama bangun?! "

"baru saja – kenapa tidur di lantai? "

"aku begitu hawatir semalam, kamu pingsan, tubuhmu penuh luka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " kyungsoo begitu cemas.

"jangan hawatir aku tidak apa-apa! "

"tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Kamu terluka hingga pingsan! Apa ada orang yang menjahatimu! " kyungsoo masih begitu hawatir.

Sekali lagi kai menggeleng. "tenanglah! Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa – hanya ada sedikit salah paham kemarin! "

"baiklah! Lain kali hati-hati ya, , , "

"ne-" kai tersenyum.

Dalam hati lelaki tan itu bersyukur– kehidupannya begitu berwarna sekarang dengan kehadiran sosok kyungsoo disisinya. Ia tidak peduli meski semua ini berbalut kebohongan. Yang ia rasakan hatinya seperti bunga dimusim semi.

 _'Jadi sepertinya rasanya memilikimu, setiap kata penuh hawatir yang terucap dari mulutmu adalah obat bagi semua sakitku,'_

'kruukk kruukk! "

"kamu lapar? " tanya kyungsoo seketika saat mendengar teriakan perut si lelaki tan.

Kai tersenyum.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan pancake untukmu! "

"pancake!?"

,

,

,

 _ **FLASH BACK ON**_

 _ **KAI POV**_

aku masih ingat hari kita bertemu lagi setelah pertemuan pertama itu. Mungkin bagimu itu yang kedua, tapi bagiku entah keberapa karna setiap hari, tanpa kamu tau aku merelakan waktu pagiku hanya untuk pergi ke stasiun. Menaiki kereta tanpa arah tujuan hanya untuk melihatmu dari jauh. Lalu ketika sore, tepat sebelum aku bekerja aku juga berlari ke stasiun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Melihatmu. Adakalanya ketika kamu tidak datang, dan aku begitu kecewa.

Hari itu minggu kamu berdiri didepan stasiun. Begitu melihatku– senyumanmu tercipta, kemudian suara lembut terdengar melafalkan namaku. Kaki kecilmu berlari kearahku.

"jongin–ah! Hai! "

"kamu, , , sedang apa? " tanyaku yang sebenarnya tidak tau harus bertanya apa.

"aku menunggumu!– kamu lupa? Aku kan pernah berjanji akan mentraktirmu!"

"ah, , , "

"ada toko pancake sebelah sana, rasanya enak sekali– bisa kita pergi kesana sekarang! – mm, , , maksudku kalau kamu sedang tidak ada acara! ".

Aku menatap wajah teduh yang ceria itu, menikmatinya sejenak. Sungguh ia lebih indah dari semua pemandangan terindah didunia ini.

Lalu aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menyetujui ajakannya.

–

Hari itu minggu siang yang cerah, langit biru dengan surya yang kokoh bertugas. Sebuah pancake dan segelas vanilla latte berada dihadapanku, dan sebuah pancake serta milkshake vanilla berada dihadapannya. Meja bundar dibagian sudut depan kafe, dekat jendela. Semua itu akan selalu kuingat, mereka adalah saksi bisu pertemuanku dengannya yang kuanggap sebagai kencan. Meski mungkin tidak baginya. Tapi hari itu aku sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti musim semi tumbuh dihatiku.

Ia berbicara, bercerita tentang seringnya ia datang ke kafe itu, tentang menunya dan tentang semuanya. Tetapi – aku terlalu sibuk. Sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang silih berganti, bagaimana bibir merah itu berucap mengeluarkan setiap rangkaian kalimat ceritanya. Semuanya sempurna.

"jadi– kenapa tidak membawa kartu hari itu?" aku ahirnya bergabung pada realita berbincang dengannya.

"aku sudah lama tidak naik kereta, biasanya kekasihku selalu mengantarku, tapi hari itu, dia sedang menjenguk kekasihnya! Jadi tidak bisa mengantarku! "

"kekasih?! Bukankah kamu sendiri kekasihnya!" aku bingung mendengar penjelasannya.

"ah– kisah cintaku sedikit rumit, sahabatku sangat menyukai kekasihku! Jadi, , , aku mengizinkannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya kekasihku! Hehe! " ia terkekeh.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau jalan fikirannya saat itu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya diduakan. Apakah dia benar-benar gila, bodoh, atau polos?.

"kamu tidak apa-apa, diduakan seperti itu?" aku kembali bertanya, ingin mencari tau rasa penasaranku.

Ia diam sejenak, menikmati sedikit milkshakenya sebelum menjawab.

"gwenchana, baekhyun orang yang baik! "

.

.

Sejak minggu itu, aku dan dia membuat janji. Entahlah, tapi setiap minggu ditempat yang sama, menu yang sama, kami bertemu. Terkadang perasaan benci itu muncul saat aku tau ia tak bisa datang karena berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Semuanya begitu rumit. Aku membatasi diriku dengannya, tapi disisi lain, sesuatu bergejolak, memberontak, menyeruakkan keegoisanku untuk memilikinya.

Aku membenci kekasihnya, membenci orang yang menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi saat aku bercermin, realita kembali menamparku. Aku hanya seorang lelaki rendahan yang tak pantas disandingkan dengannya. Tahtaku berbeda dengannya.

 _ **KAI POV END.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF.**_

.

.

.

Bagi kai, rasa pancake pagi ini jauh lebih enak dari pancake manapun didunia ini. Alasannya, karena sebuah pancake yang dikunyahnya adalah buatan tangan seorang do kyungsoo, ditambah lagi pria itu dengan telaten menyuapkan makanan itu kemulutnya.

"bagaimana rasanya? "

"ini sungguh enak! Tidak ada yang lebih enak dari ini! "

"ah– bukankah ini berarti baik! "

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung.

"aku bisa tau caranya membuat pancake!– padahal semua ingatanku menghilang! " kyungsoo terkekeh.

"ne, itu bagus! "

"apa ini makanan favorit kamu? "

Jongin mengangguk, lalu lelaki bermata owl itu menyuapkan bagian terahir pancake dipiringnya.

"tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengganti perban ditanganmu! "

Kyungsoo beralih mengambil kotak obat setelah meletakkan piring dinakas.

Lelaki bermata owl kemudian dengan telaten mengganti perban ditangan kai setelah meneteskan antiseptik untuk membuat lukanya cepat kering.

Kai terus mengamati wajah namja dihadapannya. Masih belum percaya jika ia berada pada kesempatan ini. Dosa atau kejahatan, pria tan itu tak peduli lagi. Keadaan ini, saat ini, waktu ini, adalah yang diimpikannya. Sebuah kehidupan bersama seorang yang dicintainya.

Kyungsoo melempar senyum manis menatap namja tan begitu ia selesai mengobati lukanya. Ia berdiri hendak membereskan peralatannya, namun namja tan itu menarik tangannya halus. Membuatnya duduk kembali.

Kai menatapnya begitu lembut, sebelum membawa pemuda yang lebih kecil kedalam pelukannya. Erat.

.

 _'maaf, kyungsoo, maaf sudah jatuh cinta padamu,'_

.

Kai sesekali mencium rambut kyungsoo, menghisap aroma manis dari shampo pria itu. Apapun itu, semuanya menyenangkan jika tentang seorang kyungsoo.

"chan, , , ada apa? " kyungsoo bertanya saat kai semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"aniya– aku hanya merindukanmu!"

"aku kan disini! "

"arra– berjanjilah kamu tidak akan pegi dariku! "

"hm! Yaksok! " kyungsoo tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kai.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, dan kai selalu membenci hal ini. Bukan karna tidak suka, tapi justru karena takut ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Lelaki bermata owl sungguh berharga, sedikitpun kai benar-benar tak ingin merusaknya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, membawa rutinitas yang mulai terasa membosankan bagi kyungsoo. Setiap hari pekerjaannya hanya memasak dan membersihkan rumah, itupun hal yang ringan.. Kai sama sekali tak memperbolehkannya menyentuh pekerjaan berat. Pernah suatu ketika saat ia memcoba memasang tirai menaiki meja, saat itu kai pulang. Dan tiba-tiba ia begitu marah melihat kyungsoo melakukan hal itu. Pria tan itu memiliki kekhawatiran yang berlebihan pada sipemuda bermata owl.

Sejak dua minggu berada dirumah itu, sekalipun kyungsoo belum pernah keluar rumah. Lagi-lagi kai melarangnya begitu keras. Alasannya juga kurang masuk akal, si pria tan itu takut, jika banyak kejahatan diluar sana. Kyungsoo mengalami kebosanan yang luar biasa. Setiap hari ia hanya melihat dunia luar dari jendela kamarnya. Bukan kyungsoo tidak tau cara keluar dari rumah itu, tetapi ia hanya takut jika kekasihnya marah.

–

Sore itu hujan, kyungsoo menatap lama keluar jendela. Matanya terlihar gusar. Berkali-kali ia menatap pintu keluar apatemen ingin melewati pintu itu. Alasannya, dibawah sana, diseberang jalan, kyungsoo melihat seekor kucing menggigil didekat tempat sampah. Nuraninya benar-benar ingin menolong makhluk lemah itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bertekad memberanikan diri melewati pintu itu menuju keluar. Ia berfikir kekasihnya tidak pernah pulang sore. Ia sudah mempersiapkan berbagai alasan jika kekasihnya bertanya tentang kucing itu nantinya.

Kyungsoo tidak membawa payung. Ia mulai berlari kecil menuju tempat sampah dimana kucing itu berada. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil kucing itu. membawanya erat dalam dekapannya, mencoba menghangatkan makhluk kecil itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya hari-hari kedepannya tidak akan membosankan lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli bahkan bajunya sudah mulai basah. Ia masih terlena dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kebahagiaannya.

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini! "

Suara itu tidak asing, begitu akrab menyentuh pendengaran kyungsoo. Lelaki itu perlahan berbalik, menemukan sosok kekasihnya dibawah payung.

"chan, , , !"

.

.

.

'BRAKK! '

pintu apartemen tertutup begitu keras, menimbulkan debaman yang membuat jantung terkejut. Pria tan adalah pelakunya, setelah ia membawa kyungsoo masuk dengan kasar. Sedikit mendorong lelaki itu saat ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"kamu tidak dengar kata-kata yang ku ucapkan setiap hari! " nada kai begitu dingin, jelas terlihat aura kemarahan pria tan itu.

Tubuh kyungsoo bergetar, tangannya masih mendekap erat hewan berbulu yang kedinginan itu.

"ma-maaf, a-aku hanya, ingin me-mengambil kucing ini! " kyungsoo menjawab lirih, matanya menunduk tak berani menatap kekasihnya.

Pria tan itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, merampas kucing dalam gendongannya.

"jadi– kucing ini bisa membuatmu melanggar ucapanku? – aku tidak suka dibantah kyungsoo! "

"bukan begitu chan, , , dia kedinginan aku hanya ingin menolongnya, lagipula, , , aku bosan sendirian dirumah, jadi kufikir, akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku memilikinya! "

'PLAKK! '

tangan kai begitu ringan memukul kyungsoo. Membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil begitu terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Kedua tangannya sibuk memilin ujung bajunya, sementara air matanya telah mengalir.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dibantah! " kai berucap tegas.

"bersihkan dirimu! Atau aku bisa memukulmu lagi jika sampai aku kembali, kamu masih seperti ini! "

Kemudian kai mulai bergegas keluar sambil mententeng kucing yang masih mengeluarkan suaranya.

"chan– jangan buang kucingnya! " kyungsoo berucap mencoba memohon dengan nada lirih bercampur isakan tangisnya. Masih menunduk.

Tapi si pria tan tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Hanya bantingan keras pintu yang terdengar sebelum lelaki itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul. 09.13 pm**_

"orang tuamu bilang sebaiknya kita juga pindah dari seoul, akan lebih aman jika kita berada diluar negeri! " baekhyun berucap sambil berdiri didepan meja kerja chanyeol. Dimana pria tinggi itu duduk dikursi dibelakangnya. Menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya

"tidak– jika kyungsoo belum ditemukan! "

"chan– ini bukan hanya tentang kyungsoo atau kamu! Ini tentang kita semua, tentang keluarga kamu, keluarga kyungsoo, teman-teman kita! "

"baek please, , , kyungsoo sangat berarti untukku! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya! " chanyeol menatap lekat baekhyun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi, memijat pelipisnya ringan.

"aku tau, , , tapi, , , apa sedikitpun aku tidak berarti untukmu? Berapa lama lagi, sampai aku bisa mendapat sedikit saja tempat dihatimu!– aku tidak pernah meminta banyak!, hanya sekali saja– lihat aku seperti caramu melihat dia! " baekhyun berucap halus dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"baek, , , aku, , , "

"aku sudah memberikan segalanya, apalagi yang aku punya?" potong baekhyun dengan bulir bening yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati kekasih keduanya. Meraih tangan kecil baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat.

"mianhae, , , "

"aku tidak butuh kamu untuk minta maaf! " ucap baekhyun sembari meraih tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi, membawanya dalam ciuman yang begitu ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

"hey, what are you doing babe, , , !" chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo yang asik membaca sebuah buku dikursi kerjanya.

"mencoba menjadi seperti dirimu!" kyungsoo tersenyum.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya, duduk di tangan kursi itu, menatap kekasih imutnya.

"aku ingin tau rasanya jadi seorang park chanyeol yang setiap hari duduk disini untuk bekerja! " lanjut kyungsoo

"and here you're, gimana rasanya! "

"boring! "

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap helaian lembut rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"you wanna kiss me? " kyungsoo bertanya dengan begitu _innocent_ dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kemudian ia merasakan chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia tau kekasihnya mencoba mengobati kekecewaannya.

"you always kiss baekhyun on his lips, so, why never for me, , ,?" protes kyungsoo

"soo, , , kamu itu sesuatu yang terlalu berharga, aku tidak ingin merusaknya sebelum waktu yang tepat! "

"apa mencium bisa merusak seseorang!?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos lahir.

"bukan begitu– lihatlah! Kamu saja tidak paham apa maksud perkataanku! "

"karena itu jelaskan padaku! " tuntut kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, meraih tangan kyungsoo, mencium punggung tangannya.

"i love you! " chanyeol berkata begitu tulus

Sekali lagi kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar.

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu dan baekhyun lakukan saat pacaran? " lelaki mungil itu menatap chanyeol penasaran.

"nothing– sama seperti yang kita lakukan! "

"bohong! Kamu berciuman dengan dengan dia, lip on lip, kamu pergi ke hotel, ke diskotik! Kamu tidak pernah melakukan itu semua denganku! " protes kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"sudah kubilang kamu terlalu berhaga untukku sayang, aku pasti akan melakukannya juga denganmu, jika saatnya sudah tepat– c'mon, don't talk about this anymore! Bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita jalan-jalan? "

"i can't! " kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangan chanyeol dari wajahnya,

"wae? "

"aku ada janji dengan temanku! "

"siapa? "

"kamu tidak kenal, dia teman baru! "

"kalau begitu aku harus tau! Siapa namanya? "

"kim jongin! "

.

.

.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF.**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah hebat, saat chanyeol dengan keras menghujam titik didalam sana. Peluh bercucuran, tubuh lemah dan pasrah, sedikit lagi, baekhyun merasakan ia akan sampai pada puncaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menantikan puncak kenikmatan yang kian dekat.

Namun, pria diatasnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Menatap lekat pemuda dibawahnya yang sedang ia gagahi.

"ada apa chan? – kumohon sedikit lagi, jangan berhenti! " pinta baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"kim jongin! – ya aku harus mencari tau tentang orang itu! " jawab chanyeol.

Dan benar saja, pria itu memang egois, ia menarik miliknya, meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai.

"chan– please, , , selesaikan ini! Aku sakit chan, , , !" baekhyun memohon pada chanyeol yang dengan cekatan memakai kembali seluruh pakaiannya.

"mianhae baek–aku harus pergi! "

Dan satu kecupan sayang mendarat di puncak kepala baekhyun oleh park chanyeol sebelum ia pergi.

Baekhyun menangis– semua begitu menyakitkan. Bukan tentang kepuasannya yang belum selesai, melainkan hati yang terus disayat tanpa sengaja.

Pria kecil itu menyentuh dirinya sendiri sambil menangis hebat. Menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya ia raih bersama pria yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ketika puncak itu datang, baekhyun hanya memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih sanggup bertahan.

"apalagi yang bisa kuberikan padamu tuan park! – aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga kau patah untuknya! "

.

.

.

 _ **Hongkong–**_

Kai menatap sosok mungil yang telah tertidur. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk disisi ranjangnya, sekali lagi mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya. Tak ada kata bosan baginya untuk seorang do kyungsoo. Semua tentang dia adalah indah.

Ia mulai membelai pipi lembut yang beberapa jam lalu ditampar oleh tangan kasarnya.

Sungguh jika ditanya lagi, kai tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia menyesal, pasti. Alasannya, saat itu fikirannya sangat kalut. Mengetahui jika lelaki itu berada diluar rumah, membuat si pria tan begitu ketakutan.

Fikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika sampai ada orang yang mengenali kyungsoo?. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan ingatannya kembali?. Bagaimana jika dia melarikan diri pergi meninggalkannya?. Semua pertanyaan itu hanya tentang satu hal. Ia takut kehilangan.

–

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya, menemukan kekasihnya sedang membelai wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya bahwa ia masih takut akan sosok kekasihnya.

"bangunlah! " pinta jongin kemudian membantu kyungsoo untuk duduk. Pria tan bisa melihat masih ada sisa air mata di mata pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan lembut ia menyekanya. Kemudian kembali membelai pipinya yang sedikit merah karena tamparannya.

"masih sakit? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"bilang saja kalau masih sakit! – maaf tadi sudah memukul mu! kamu mau memaafkan aku kan!"

Kyungsoo masih sedikit bergetar, tapi ia mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum, membawa lelaki mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"aku membeli makanan, kita makan ya! "

.

.

.

Jongin menuntun kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan.

" _meow, , , meow_! "

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat, disudut ruangan didalam sebuah kotak. Seekor kucing yang tadi ia selamatkan ada disana. Dia sudah bersih bahkan wangi. Kyungsoo segera mengambil kucing itu, mendekapnya erat, seraya tersenyum menatap jongin.

"kamu suka? "

"hm, gomawo chan! "

"aku membelikan kandang dan makanan untukknya, dia juga sudah bersih! Dia akan jadi temanmu! Jadi jangan keluar dari rumah, mengerti! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, menuruti semua perkataan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya malas, is merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang bersama sahabatnya luhan yang sedang asik melakukan perawatan wajah.

"siapa itu kim jongin?" tanya luhan

"molla– dia hanya bilang ingin mencari tau tentang orang itu dan pergi begitu saja!"

"dasar pria brengsek! Kamu tau, aku tidak pernah mencari kyungsoo lagi, – give up! I don't care, aku hanya hawatir tentang keadaan kita, polisi terus berkeliaran baek! Kita harus segera pergi dari seoul! " luhan menjelaskan.

"aku tau– tapi chanyeol tetap bersikeras! Dia tidak mau pergi tanpa kyungsoo! "

"bukankah Kita terbiasa menculik orang? "

"luhan~ ini chanyeol! "

"aku bisa melakukannya jika kamu tidak bisa! " luhan yakin.

"baek – kita harus bergerak cepat, atau semua akan hancur! Ini tentang keluarga kita baek! "

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Menatap luhan.

"baiklah! Kita lakukan rencananya! "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

SO, , , ada yang bisa menebak pekerjaan chanyeol dkk apa? Hmm?

Btw, , , jongin udah mulai protek sama kyungsoo disini, buat momen kaisoo yang romance, sabar ya, , , kayanya mulai next chap!

Oke, , , moga kalian suka!

Jangan lupa reviewnya! Kalau reviewnya banyak, mungkin aku bisa up 2x seminggu! Lagi mood sama cerita ini!

See you~

–clouds clear


	5. CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

Typos

Selalu ada dua hal berlawanan didunia ini. Baik dan buruk, hitam dan putih, suka dan duka, positif dan negatif, benci dan cinta. Kebanyakan manusia hanya menginginkan salah satunya, namun terkadang keduanya datang bersamaan.

Aku seorang park chanyeol. Mereka bilang hidupku sempurna. Fisik sempurna dengan tahta. Jika sekilas memang benar, tetapi mereka tidak tau dibalik semuanya. Aku terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga kaya. Keluargaku merupakan pengusaha bidang properti, itulah yang dilihat orang. Namun kebenarannya, keluargaku adalah bagian dari organisasi mavia terbesar dikorea. Bahkan relasi kerja kami cukup luas hampir ada disetiap negara didunia. Mereka yang menginginkan sesuatu dengan cara licik, rela memberikan harga selangit demi tercapainya tujuan mereka. Hampir semuanya dengan cara yang kotor. Entah mengapa, sejak kecil aku bahkan tidak menolak untuk untuk bergabung bersama keluargaku. Mempelajari apa yang ada dalam organisasi ini. Mungkin darah park memang ditakdirkan hidup dijalan ini.

Keluargaku adalah orang penting dalam organisasi ini, namun ada orang yang lebih penting lagi. Sebut saja tn. Yunho dan ny. Yoona. Mereka berdua adalah ketua dari organisasi yang berada di korea. Tidak seperti anggota yang lain, dimana mereka mengajak masuk putra atau putri mereka dalam organisasi ini, dua orang itu justru menjauhkan putra mereka dari organisasi ini.

Namanya do kyungsoo. Sejak kecil aku diberi tugas untuk menjaganya. Ia seseorang yang cerdas dan lucu. Dan tentu saja, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga kami menjadi sepasang kekasih saat kami dewasa.

Kyungsoo sangat berbeda denganku, ia lelaki yang begitu polos dan hanya sibuk belajar. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku. Ia juga bergaul dengan siapapun, sementara diriku, aku memilih setiap orang yang menjadi temanku atau lebih tepatnya aku hanya bertemam dengan mereka , anak-anak yang berada dalam organisasi itu.

Bagiku, Kyungsoo sangat berharga. Ia seperti sebuah permata tak ternilai harganya. Dan sebagai pemiliknya, aku sama sekali tak ingin merusaknya. Aku menjaganya dengan hati-hati. Menjauhkan dia dari segala hal buruk. Aku seperti hitam dan ia seperti putih. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin, sedikitpun hitam mengotorinya.

Aku mungkin memang egois– tapi itulah diriku. Bergabung dalam dunia kejahatan membuatku tumbuh seperti itu. Ketika aku dengan sepenuh hati menjaga permataku, aku justru bermain sebuah emas yang dengan tak sengaja kutemukan.

Byun baekhyun adalah putra dari sahabat ayahku. Ia tanpa syarat menyerahkan hati dan segala yang ia miliki padaku. Bahkan ketika ia tahu, aku tak bisa menjadikannya yang pertama, ia dengan tulus, rela menjadi yang kedua.

 _ **Chanyeol. Pov. End**_

.

.

.

"kalian gila?! Menculik chanyeol?! Bagaimana caranya? – oke katakanlah kita berhasil?! Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi? chanyeol pasti membunuh kita! " sehun berteriak kontra setelah mendengar penjelasan baekhyun dan luhan.

"lalu dengan cara apalagi kita memaksa dia pergi dari seoul? Ketua yunho mengorbankan dirinya ditangkap polisi, kita harus bergabung dengan yang lainnnya, menyusun rencana baru!" luhan menjawab kekasihnya.

"baek! Tidak bisakah kamu membujuknya?!" sehun menatap baekhyun berharap.

"jika saja aku kyungsoo– tapi pria egois itu tidak akan pergi tanpa kekasih kesayangannya!" baekhyun malas.

Sehun membuang nafas kasar. Memijat pelipisnya pelan. Mereka bertiga saling terdiam. Berkecimpung dalam fikiran masing-masing. Detik demi detik hanya menghasilkan deru nafas.

"baiklah! Katakan rencananya! " sehun ahirnya kembali bersuara.

Luhan dan baekhyun saling melempar senyum mendengar keputusan pemuda albino.

"jadi begini... !" luhan memulai dengan antusias.

"CUKUP! Tidak perlu menculikku! " chanyeol berkata lantang, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disana bersandar di pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya dingin, menatap 3 orang yang saat ini, menegang karena keterkejutannya.

"aku akan pergi bersama kalian! – jadi tidak usah repot memikirkan rencana menculikku! – dan juga, berhentilah mencari kyungsoo! Aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya, kalian tidak usah ikut campur!" chanyeol berkata dengan tenang. Namun aura pria itu begitu menakutkan

"kita berangkat besok pagi!" lanjut chanyeol kemudian bergegas pergi begitu saja.

Ketiganya menarik nafas lega, bahkan tubuh luhan seketika lemas, merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"waahh... Kekasihmu benar-benar seperti singa baek! "

.

.

.

 _ **HONGKONG 09.48 PM**_

Kyungsoo sedang menonton televisi, sambil memainkan ekor leon, kucing coklat yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditemukannya. Kekasihnya belum pulang. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, kekasihnya selalu pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya kyungsoo penasaran, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Klik!

Bunyi pintu terbuka, menampilkan kai dengan wajah lelahnya memasuki apartemen.

"belum tidur? " tanyanya pada kyungsoo yang masih fokus menonton.

Lelaki mungil menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum pada pemuda yang sedang menggantung mantelnya.

"acaranya sedang bagus! " jawabnya

"kamu mengerti yang mereka bicarakan?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "hm, , , kurasa sebelum amnesia aku fasih berbahasa mandarin! "

Kai hanya mengangguk. Menatap kyungsoo yang kembali fokus pada acara ditelevisi. Pria tan itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disebelah lelaki mungil. Menatapnya, seolah menscanning setiap detail lelaki yang lebih kecil. Tangan berototnya kemudian mulai menyentuh rambut halus kyungsoo, mengusapnya sayang.

"ada apa chan?! " kyungsoo menoleh menatap kai yang masih terus memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Si pria tan hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian beranjak menunju kamarnya.

–

Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Bukan tentang masalah kerjanya atau semacamnya. Tapi ini tentang kebutuhan pribadinya. Sebelumnya lelaki tan adalah seorang cassanova yang setiap hari memenuhi hasrat sexualitasnya. Memberi kepuasan pada orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. Namun sekarang, sudah hampir sebulan, ia tidak melakukannya. Itu benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Tidak jarang pria itu bermain sendiri tiap malam, membayangkan sosok pria mungil yang tinggal bersamanya.

Do kyungsoo – ya, dia adalah cobaan terbesar bagi kai. Sebenarnya lelaki itu bisa saja memaksa kyungsoo melakukannya, dengan dalih mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun semua keinginan itu luntur, terkalahkan rasa sayangnya untuk lelaki yang lebih kecil. Kai tidak tega.

Itulah alasan mengapa kai selalu pulang terlambat. Ia berharap do kyungsoo sudah tidur. Karena hanya dengan melihat wajah lelaki itu, tubuh kai bereaksi. Membangkitkan hormon androgen pada seluruh tubuhnya. Tetapi malam ini, do kyungsoo belum tidur. Lelaki bermata owl itu masih duduk santai menonton tv.

Kai membasuh mukanya diwastafel kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Lelaki itu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Sejenak sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Bayangan seorang do kyungsoo reflek membanjiri otaknya. Semuanya begitu menggoda. Kai bisa membayangkan bagaimana lembut dan manisnya bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu jika dia melumatnya, atau bagaimana lembutnya kulit pipi itu, mata belo yang begitu indah, surai hitam yang ingin rasanya kai mencengkramnya saat ia menyalurkan hasratnya. Belum lagi leher putih yang jenjang, kulit dada yang mengintip dari balik rendahnya belahan piyama, seolah mengundang kai untuk memberinya jejak dengan mulutnya. Kai juga ingin tau, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kulit punggung lelaki itu, atau menelusuri perut rampingnya, juga pantatnya yang terlihat squishy, serta seberapa besar miliknya yang bersembunyi dibalik celana tipis itu.

Kai membuka matanya, merasakan tubuhnya memanas, dan bagian bawahnya mengeras. Tentu ia tau apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan. Segera tangannya menyambar tisu, dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menidurkan leon dikandangnya kemudian ia kembali menonton televisi sambil menikmati eskrim yang hampir habis.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan cepat kedapur, meneguk air mineral yang dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"acaranya belum selesai?"

"sebentar lagi, masih seru! "

"acara apa? " kai ahirnya bergabung duduk dengan kyungsoo melihat acara memasak yang menurutnya membosankan.

Lagi-lagi ia menoleh kyungsoo, memperhatikan lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesendok eskrim terahir ke mulutnya. Lelaki kecil itu masih berkonsentrasi dengan memandang layar datar dihadapannya.

Kai menemukan bekas eskrim disudut bibir hati itu. Kemudian dia berinisiatif membersihkan dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Seketika ia menoleh kai.

"ada bekas eskrim tertinggal dibibirmu! ".

Ahirnya lelaki yang lebih kecil membiarkan kai membersihkannya. Namun ibu jari milik lelaki tan itu bergerak begitu lambat, menyentuh bibir itu, berulang-ulang seolah memainkannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kai, sementara si pria satunya hanya fokus pada yang disentuhnya.

Kai berdiri seketika, ketika ia sadar, nafsunya kembali datang. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kai bingung, mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ahirnya lelaki yang lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk beranjak, namun baru tiga langkah ketika sesuatu dalam dirinya benar-benar memberontak.

Dalam sepersekian detik, kai telah memegang kepala si lelaki mungil. Menubrukkan bibirnya, pada milik kyungsoo. Kemudian tanpa menunggu, mantan cassanova itu mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus pada mangsanya. Tentu kyungsoo tak dapat mengikuti permainan kai, ia hanya pasrah dengan semua perlakuan pria itu.

Ciuman lembut itu kemudian mulai berubah menjadi semakin panas. Mengirimkan sengatan yang memicu hormon dalam tubuh. Orang-orang menyebutnya frenchkiss atau semacamnya, tapi ciuman kai begitu dalam dan basah. Rakus. Ia semakin menekan tengkuk kyungsoo sembari mengobrak abrik mulut lelaki dibawahnya dengan lidahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia telah memenjarakan kyungsoo diantara tubuhnya dan sofa.

'dug! '

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan remote di tangannya ke lantai. Dadanya mulai sesak, kai menciumnya terlalu lama. Maka lelaki kecil itu memukul lengan kai, mencoba menghentikan pria yang seolah sedang memakan bibirnya.

Kai ahirnya menyadari sinyal lelaki dibawahnya. Ia segera melepas tautannya. Memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sibuk mengais pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Si pemuda tan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dirinya hilang kendali. Lelaki itu kembali duduk, menatap kyungsoo yang masih tertegun sambil memegang bibirnya.

"kyungsoo... Gwenchana?! "

Tapi lelaki yang ditanya tak menjawab.

"kamu marah?! "

Kyungsoo masih diam,

"apakah kita baru saja berciuman?! " sebuah pertanyaan innocent keluar dari mulut si namja kecil. Ia menatap kekasihnya polos.

"kamu tidak marah? " kai ragu

"bukankah wajar, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman? – kenapa aku harus marah! "

Ah benar. Kai lupa jika dirinya saat ini adalah orang yang yang dianggap kekasih oleh kyungsoo. Tentu lelaki kecil itu tidak akan marah, karena memang benar, sudah wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukannya.

"tapi... Apakah kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya? " Lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos terucap

"hm?! "

"jantungku berdebar begitu cepat chan?! – apa memang seperti ini rasanya, aku seperti belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya" kyungsoo berucap sambil memegang dadanya.

Kai terkekeh mendengar celoteh kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki dihadapannya begitu jujur.

"kamu suka? "

"hm?! " pipi kyungsoo memerah.

Kai segera merengkuh tubuh kecil dihadapannya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, sungguh sempurna. Bagi Kai, ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dicari, jika seluruh dunianya berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang kai terbangun, mencium aroma wangi masakan. Selalu seperti ini. Dan itu menyenangkan. Semenjak pindah ke hongkong, kai seperti menenukan dunia baru yang nyaman, bahagia seperti dongeng disney land.

Jika biasanya kai hanya menatap lelaki mungil, kemudian bergegas untuk sarapan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kai merasa, kejadian semalam adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka. Ia mendekat, dengan berani melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk didepan kompor. Membuat si lelaki mungil sedikit terkejut.

"kamu mengagetkanku! " kyungsoo berkata, masih terus sibuk mengaduk sup dalam pancinya.

Kai hanya tersenyum, kemudian mencuri kecupan sayang di pipi kanan kyungsoo. Lalu menelusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher lelaki yang lebih kecil. Menghirup aroma tubuh alami si mungil.

"chan– geli! "

kai hanya terkikik, tapi tak menghentikan aksinya menginvasi leher kyungsoo. Tetapi seseaat kemudian, pria tan itu berhenti, merasakan sesuatu mengusik kakinya. Itu leon– yang dengan manja menggesekkan kepalanya dikaki kai, seraya mengeong manja.

Kai menghela nafas, mengambil makhluk berbulu itu.

"good morning leon! Kamu lapar! "

"meow~"

Kai tertawa sendiri mendengar suara kucing itu yang seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"okay... Time to breakfast!" kai bergegas menuangkan semangkuk sereal kucing dam memberikannya.

"bukankah dia bertambah gemuk?! " kyungsoo berucap sembari menata menu diatas meja makan.

"ya–sedikit,!" jawabnya mengelus sayang kepala leon.

Kyungsoo menatap leon sejenak. "aku ingin mencarikan kekasih untuknya! "

"kenapa? " kai mengernyitkan keningnya

"aku rasa dia dalam usia yang tepat untuk berpacaran! " kyungsoo menjawab asal sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban kyungsoo, sebelum ia juga bergabung dengan lelaki mungil itu menyantap sarapan. Sekali lagi–kai bahkan tidak mengerti, dengan obrolan yang bahkan tidak berguna, bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini. Padahal dulu, dalam kehidupannya, tidak ada kata bercanda, semuanya serius.

"ada apa chan? " tanya kyungsoo yang melihat kai tersenyum sendiri menatapnya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bilang... Ayo jalan-jalan minggu besok! "

"jinnja?! " kyungsoo bersemangat! "

Dan kai mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _ **LONDON...**_

"apa yang tiba-tiba membuatmu berubah pikiran? " baekhyun bertanya, menghentikan chanyeol yang sedang asyik menciumi leher lelaki itu.

Pria tinggi itu berbaring, menempatkan tangannya dibawah kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa itu penting? "

"aku hanya ingin tau! " baekhyun mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama chanyeol.

"apa keingintahuanmu lebih penting dari aku?!" chanyeol bersmirk menggoda.

"–kamu tentu tau jawabanku–tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kamu! –sudahlah tidak usah dijawab! "

Si pria tinggi hanya terkekeh, kemudian membawa baekhyun dalam dekapannnya.

"aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan yang lain–"

"jadi–kamu akan berhenti mencari kyungsoo? "

"tentu tidak sayang! Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti mencari orang yang paling kucintai! "

Bagai luka yang kembali disiram cuka, sekali lagi baekhyun tersayat, pedih akan realita yang memang sengaja ia jalani. Sebuah keputusan yang sejak awal membawanya pada penderitaan. Tapi ia memang sudah jatuh–terlalu dalam.

"hey, jangan menangis...! " chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun yang mengalir dipipinya.

"kamu tau aku juga mencintaimu! " lanjut chanyeol memberi kecupan pada bibir pria dalam dekapannya.

"bajingan! "

"memang –tapi kau mencintai bajingan ini!"

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlanjut, kehidupan kyungsoo mulai berwarna. Pria yang dianggap sebagai kekasihnya itu mulai memberikan sedikit kebebasan. Kyungsoo diperbolehkan untuk bekerja, membantu tetangga sebelah rumahnya membuat kue. Bagi kyungsoo itu lebih dari cukup.

Setiap pagi pria kecil itu, membuat sarapan untuk sang kekasih. Sambil sedikit bercanda karena kai hobi sekali menggodanya, melakukan skinship yang membuatnya geli. Kekasihnya selalu pulang malam sehingga mereka jarang bertemu setiap malam. Tapi sebelum tidur, kyungsoo tak lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya.

Terkadang di hari minggu, kai mengajak kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mungkin sekedar belanja, makan, atau bahkan pergi ke kolam renang karena kai sangat menyukai berenang.

Malam ini, kai pulang cepat. Pria tan itu membawa beberapa makanan dan apel kesukaan kyungsoo. Keduanya menghabiskan dinner bersama sambil bercanda. Usai makan malam, si pria tan membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor, memasukkannya pada mesin cuci. Kyungsoo menghampirinya sambil memakan sebuah apel.

"kamu mau mencuci? "

"hm, kenapa? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu? " kai menebak, melihat gelagat kyungsoo yang seolah menyimpan sesuatu dalam fikirannya.

"mm... Boleh aku bertanya? " kyungsoo sedikit ragu, memainkan apel ditangannya.

Kai menghentikan pekerjaannya menatap lelaki yang bertanya.

"tentu! Apa? "

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap lelaki yang lebih tinngi.

"kamu–tahu tentang... Jongin. –kim jongin?"

Deg!

Kai seolah tercekik, ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa saat ini. Ia begitu terkejut, saat mendengar nama aslinya disebut oleh kyungsoo. Beragam pemikiran membanjiri otaknya seketika, membawanya pada rasa takut dan gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga kyungsoo tau namanya, apakah ingatannya sudah pulih?.

"maksudku, apa mungkin aku mengenalnya–atau kamu mengenalnya, apa dia temanku?"

Pertanyaan kyungsoo ahirnya menjawab sedikit dugaan si lelaki tan. Ya–ingatan lelaki mungil dihadapannya belum kembali. Karena itu, kai mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Ia menarik nafas untuk tetap tenang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"darimana kamu tau nama itu? " kai berusaha bersikap tenang.

"aku–maaf chan... Sebenarnya aku menemukan sebuah buku dikamarmu,... a–"

"kamu menggeledah kamarku!?" tanya kai dingin

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "aku hanya melihatnya diatas ranjangmu– ada tulisan namaku disampulnya, kupikir itu milikku, jadi... Aku membukanya– dan isinya hanya kosong! Dan, hanya ada satu kata saja, kim jongin!" jelas kyungsoo cepat, takut jika kekasihnya marah.

Kai menarik nafas lega. Seingat kai itu buku diary kyungsoo yang terkunci.

"iya, itu memang milikmu– tapi... Bukankah buku itu terkunci? "

"aku merusak kuncinya– aku begitu penasaran tentang ingatanku– aku tau aku bisa bertanya padamu... Tapi... Aku hanya penasaran saja!"

Kai masih menatap kyungsoo, ia masih mencoba mengontrol keterkejutannya. Memikirkan bagaimana ia bersikap agar kyungsoo tidak curiga bahwa ia menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar padanya.

"jadi– apa kamu tau siapa itu kim jongin?! " kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Kai menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraih pinggang kyungsoo. Mengangkat lelaki kecil itu, mendudukkannya diatas mesin cuci. Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan kiri si lelaki mungil. Mengurungnya.

"lupakan nama itu– setahuku kamu tidak memiliki seorang teman bernama kim jongin– mungkin dia hanya tokoh hayalanmu, karena kamu biasanya suka menulis sebuah cerita! " ucap kai setenang mungkin memberi alasan asal bicara.

"ah– jadi aku hobi mengarang? "

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah– ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur!" ucap kai kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir milik lelaki dihadapannya.

"ne-, aku akan menghabiskan apel ini dulu sebelum tidur!"

Kai tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu membantu si lelaki mungil turun.

.

.

.

-sweet lies-

.

.

.

"ya, kyungsoo ya, malam ini pergi kepasar malam yuk! " ajak jacky teman kyungsoo bekerja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggeleng. Tentu ia menolak. Karena ia tau kekasihnya pasti tidak akan memperbolehkannya. Dan jika ia tetap pergi, pria tan itu pasti akan sangat marah. Kyungsoo tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi karena kekasihnya begitu menakutkan saat marah.

"kenapa?! Ini festival jajanan lho... Jarang ada acara seperti ini... –apa jangan-jangan kekasihmu tidak mengizinkanmu ya? " sahut jessie, rekan kerjanya juga.

"hm, aku tidak ingin dia marah! " kyungsoo memberi alasan singkat sembari memasukkan cupcake ke plastik.

"kenapa dia harus marah! Kamu kan tidak selingkuh- kamu hanya pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu yang bahkan dia juga mengenalnya! –kekasihmu itu aneh sekali sih... Menurutku dia itu overprotek banget sama kamu! – sudah hampir 3 bulan kyung kamu tinggal disini... Tapi sekalipun belum pernah kamu keluar sendiri tanpanya dari kompleks ini! " jessie panjang lebar bersuara.

"kamu– tidak curiga dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kamu? " tambah jacky yang masih berkutat mengaduk tepung.

"maksudnya?! "

Jessie dan jacky saling bertukar pandang sejenak.

"menurutku– dia merahasiakan sesuatu kyung dari kamu! –dia banyak melarang kamu ini itu, terlalu berlebihan. Dan... Sebenarnya pekerjaan kekasihmu apa sih?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "dia tidak pernah cerita–"

"ya kamu harus tanya, bukannya aku berfikiran buruk, tapi dia begitu tertutup kyung, tentang dirinya dan tentang kamu! – juga, apa kamu tidak penasaran tentang orang-orang yang dulu tinggal dengan kamu di korea– ya mungkin sih, kamu gak punya keluarga– tapi, teman atau tetangga atau siapa lah... Pasti mereka juga ingin tau keadaan kamu! "

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia merenung sejenak. Kalimat rekan kerjanya seolah menyadarkannya. Selama ini kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berfikir panjang atau mempermasalahkan semua omongan kekasihnya. Ia percaya begitu saja, karena memang tidak satupun ingatan masalalunya tersisa. Juga– kekasihnya tak pernah membiarkan ia kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Setiap pertanyaannya pun terjawab dengan yakin. Tapi saat ini... Hatinya mulai tergerak. Keingintahuannya mulai muncul. Ya... Apapun itu dia harus tau masalalunya.

.

.

.

TBC–

OMG... they're kiss... Heboh sendiri...

Oke... The real conflict is coming soon...

Hope you like this!

Jangan lupa review...

-cloudsclear


	6. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

.

.

.

 _Kedua kaki kecil itu terus berlari cepat, menyusuri lorong gelap. Nafas memburu berpadu dengan detak jantung yang berirama tak karuan. Takut. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Ditangannya mengenggam erat sebuah ponsel, mencoba menghubungi seseorang._

 _Kyungsoo bisa mendengar, dibelakang sana– kawanan derap kaki terus mendekat. Orang-orang itu terus Mengejarnya, tak membiarkannya berhenti. Lorong gelap itu seolah tak berujung. Semuanya hanya gelap dan panjang. Jalan yang basah, dan suara tikus._

 _Tak terasa airmata mulai mengalir. Kakinya terasa lemah. Ia berhenti sejenak sambil memegangi lututnya._

 _"jongin... Help me...! "_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Beberapa butir Keringat bertengger di pelipisnya. Mimpi yang sama lagi. Sudah beberapa hari, ia memimpikannya. Sebuah nama. Kim jongin.

Kyungsoo perlahan bangun, menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, meneguk segelas air dingin dari dalam kulkas. Sambil duduk di meja makan, kyungsoo masih mencoba berfikir, mengapa ia terus memimpikan nama itu. Namun sekeras apapun otaknya berfikir, ia tak mungkin menemukan jawabannya. Toh itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur.

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya, tetapi langkahnya berhenti didepan kamar kekasihnya. Ia berhenti bukan tanpa alasan. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar suara-suara dari kamar kai.

"aahhh–aahhh! Kyungsoo...! "

Kurang lebih seperti itu, dan berkali-kali. Kyungsoo semakin jelas mendengar namanya disebut-sebut saat ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Lelaki itu mungkin benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada pria didalam, karena saat ini ia begitu hawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"chan! " kyungsoo mencoba memanggil pria di dalam. Mengetuk pintunya cukup keras.

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, tetapi justru suara kai menghilang. Hening.

"chan... Gwenchana? " panggil kyungsoo lagi.

Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban.

Lelaki mungil itu semakin berfikir negatif. Ia takut jika kekasihnya sakit atau semacamnya.

"chan...! " sekali lagi kyungsoo memanggil.

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria berkulit coklat yang telanjang dada. Tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat. Ia menatap kyungsoo sedikit kikuk. Begitu juga lelaki mungil yang langsung mengobservasi kekasihnya.

"chan... Gwenchana?! " tanya lelaki bermata bulat ragu.

"hm... Ada apa? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "tadi... Aku mendengar kamu... !" kyungsoo sedikit bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Maka ia menjeda. Ia dapat melihat sedikit kedalam kamar kai. Ada beberapa tisu berceceran disana.

"kamu mimpi buruk?! " lanjut kyungsoo kontras dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

"em... Mungkin?! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan.

"lalu kenapa kamu sendiri bangun tengah malam begini? " kai ber

"ah... Aku mimpi buruk...! "

"kamu ingin cerita? "

Lelaki yang ditanya menggeleng. "besok saja! "

"ya sudah kembalilah tidur! "

"hm! "

Kemudian kai memberi kecupan singkat dikening kyungsoo, sebelum mengantarnya masuk menuju kamarnya. Lebih baik seperti ini, karena berbahaya jika lelaki tan itu lebih lama bertatap muka dengan kyungsoo disaat hasratnya ingin dipuaskan.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang, seperti biasa kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian siap untuk pergi bekerja. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan berharap bertemu mata bulat menawan itu sambil menyantap menu sarapan. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Tidak ada lelaki mungil disana. Hanya menu sup ayam yang tersaji dimeja lengkap bersama peralatan makan.

Kai menoleh kesana kemari berharap menemukan lelaki itu diruangan tersebut. Tapi nihil. Ahirnya, sedikit rasa hawatir membawa kai untuk berjalan menuju kamar si lelaki mungil. Menarik gagang pintunya, untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Seperti biasa tak dikunci. Kai bisa melihat lelaki yang dicarinya berbaring diatas ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja.

Pria tan melangkah perlahan, menghampiri kyungsoo yang berbaring. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang, menyentuh kening kyungsoo. Suhunya normal seperti biasa.

"kamu sakit? "

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada kai. "hanya sedikit lelah– aku ingin istirahat hari ini... "

"ya sudah... Tidak usah bekerja... ! Kamu ingin ku belikan sesuatu? " tanya kai sambil mengusap surai hitam lembut kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" ingin kutemani? "

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "pergilah... Aku tidak apa-apa! "

Kai menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo, mengaitkan jari-jarinya. "aku akan pulang cepat hari ini... Nanti kubelikan apel! "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "gomawo! "

Setelah itu kai mulai beranjak, sambil tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya, kyungsoo baik-baik saja hari ini. Fisiknya tidak sakit bahkan tidak lelah. Tetapi fikirannya sedang kacau. Omongan teman-teman kerjanya masih terus terngiang, mimpi-mimpinya juga mengganngu pemikirannya. Sejujurnya mulai tumbuh keingintahuan yang begitu kuat, untuk mengetahui tentang masalalunya. Tapi ia terlalu takut, bahkan hanya untuk bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Entah mengapa, harusnya kyungsoo senang dengan semua perlakuan kekasihnya belakangan ini yang semakin membaik. Semua adalah wajar, mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, saling menyayangi. Kyungsoo tak pernah kekurangan apapun, setiap hal yang ia ingin, kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati akan mewujudkannya. Tapi– semakin hari, kyungsoo justru merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Kepercayaan itu– entah mengapa ia ragu.

Berkali-kali kyungsoo meyakinkan hatinya sendiri, mencoba berkata semua adalah benar. Tapi kenyataannya– ia justru semakin gelisah. Terkadang hal sekecil apapun tentang kekasihnya akan melahirkan keraguan baru dalam hatinya. Sikap protektif kekasihnya yang berlebihan adalah salah satu alasan kuat kyungsoo berfikir jika memang banyak rahasia yang disimpan tanpa ia tahu.

"chan... " kyungsoo memanggil kekasihnya lemah sebelum kekasihnya sampai dipintu.

Lelaki tan menoleh. "ada apa? " jawabnya hangat.

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya. Ia butuh kepercayaan saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Keraguan begitu besar bertengger menguasai pikirannya.

"bisakah kau menciumku! " kyungsoo berucap yakin.

Entahlah... Sebenarnya ini bukanlah keinginan hasratnya. Lelaki bermata owl itu hanya ingin meredam semua keraguan pada kekasihnya. Selama ini, bukan jarang mereka melakukannya. Sejak kejadian ciuman pertama mereka yang tak terduga– kekasihnya memang lebih sering melakukan skinship ataupun berciuman. Tapi sekalipun, bukan kyungsoo yang meminta. Ini pertama kalinya lelaki yang lebih mungil meminta.

Kai tersenyum, kembali melangkah mendekati lelaki yang masih berbaring. Tanpa basa basi ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan dibibir kyungsoo. Tidak lama hanya sekilas. Kedua manik hitam kembali bertemu setelahnya. Mungkin kai sadar ada sedikit perbedaan dari kekasihnya.

"ada apa? – tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini... "

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "aku hanya ingin memciummu, salah?! "

Kai tersenyum sebelum kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini si lelaki tan melakukannya sedikit intens. Memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil dan lembut. Sesekali sedikit cepat. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi pertukaran saliva yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

Saat kai telah pergi– kyungsoo sudah memutuskan ia ingin mencari tau sendiri. Mungkin dirinya masih tidak berani keluar rumah – tentu saja karena dirinya tidak mau kejadian saat ia menemukan leon terulang kembali. Karena itu– setelah mengunci pintu, ia bergegas masuk ke kamar kekasihnya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin berkaitan dengan dirinya ataupun kekasihnya juga masalalu mereka.

Tapi, bahkan setelah 30 menit mengobrak abrik kamar itu, kyungsoo tidak menemukan apapun. Semuanya hanya benda-benda tidak berguna. Kyungsoo berdiri berkacak pinggang, menatap seisi kamar yang cukup berantakan karena ulahnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, menatap leon yang dengan asik menjilati ekornya sendiri diatas ranjang kekasihnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan, kenapa aku jadi menguntit kekasihku sendiri? " gumam kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai menepati ucapannya untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia mendapati kyungsoo sedang melamun disofa depan televisi. Leon berbaring manja dipangkuannya, tertidur.

Tangan kai membelai lembut pipi kyungsoo menyadarkan lelaki mungil itu dari lamunannya. Senyuman terukir saat kyungsoo menaruh atensinya pada lelaki tan.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? " kai bertanya lembut.

"better! "

Kai tersenyum lega, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama, lalu ia kembali sambil membawa pisau kecil dan piring. Memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping kyungsoo.

Tanpa basa basi lelaki tan itu mulai mengupas apel yang baru saja dibeli tadi saat pulang bekerja. Kyungsoo menatap kai yang tengah sibuk. Dalam hitungan detik semua pemikirannya kembali lagi. Keraguan itu, rasa penasaran, semua berlomba memberontak di kepalanya. Memunculkan puluhan pertanyaan keingintahuan yang meronta ingin dikeluarkan.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap kekasihnya. Semua pertanyaan seolah tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana memulai. Jemarinya terus bergerak gelisah. Sungguh– hanya keberanian yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Berharap kekasihnya tidak akan marah.

"chan...! " suara kecilnya memulai. Entahlah tapi keingintahuannya memunculkan keberanian pada dirinya.

"hm! " kai hanya menyahut ringan

"apa aku benar-benar tidak punya teman dikorea? "

Kai menghentikan pekerjaannya seketika, menoleh menatap kyungsoo. Wajahnya masih tenang.

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? "

"aku hanya ingin tahu– maksudku... Kalau suatu saat kita pergi ke korea... Aku ingin bertemu mereka, – atau mungkin jika kamu punya nomor mereka... Aku ingin menghubunginya! " kyungsoo mulai berani bicara sedikit lantang.

"kamu menyesal, pindah kesini denganku?" kai kembali pada pekerjaannya mengupas apel.

"aniya... Bukan begitu... "

"bukankah sudah pernah kubilang... Banyak yang membencimu disana! Kalaupun ada teman– itu tidak banyak! "

"tapi... Setidaknya ada kan?! – dan kamu bilang... Aku dari panti asuhan... Berarti aku punya keluarga disana... Aku ingin menghubungi mereka! " kyungsoo masih mencoba.

"mereka semua membencimu! " kai berucap sedikit kesal. Ia tidak tau – kebohongan apalagi yang harus diucapkannya pada kyungsoo.

"apa aku orang yang sangat buruk– kenapa banyak orang membenciku? " kyungsoo masih coba menuntut penjelasan dari kekasihnya.

Kali ini kai benar-benar kesal. Ia menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya pada piring dihadapannya. Sedikit keras. hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengejutkan. Kemudian mata tajam itu menatap kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit takut. Bahkan leon ikut terbangun dan beralih menuju kandangnya.

"apa yang ingin kau tau? – aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, jadi selama ini kamu tidak percaya padaku?! "

"bukan begitu... Hanya saja... Aku... " kyungsoo bingung sendiri menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"apa pekerjaanmu selama ini?! " tanya kyungsoo lagi, entah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian menginterogasi kekasihnya.

Kai sedikit terkekeh menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya. Sejujurnya kai tidak marah dengan semua pertanyaan kyungsoo. Ia hanya takut, takut jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Takut jika semua kebohongannya terbongkar. Takut jika ingatan kyungsoo kembali, lalu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sungguh takut jika semua kebahagiaan semu ini berahir.

"kamu berubah, kyungsoo! " kai memulai lagi. Menjalani akting kebohongan yang semakin dalam.

"dulu... Tidak sekalipun kamu bimbang padaku... – aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kamu, tapi baiklah... Aku mengerti... Mungkin ini karena ingatanmu belum kembali... Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kamu cari tau? – katakan! " ucap kai tenang, berakting begitu apik.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi. Lebih banyak.

"kim jongin– aku benar-benar ingin tau tentang dia..., aku memimpikannya setiap malam chan... Nama itu... Berkali-kali! – aku rasa... Dia mungkin punya keterkaitan dengan hilangnya ingatanku! "

Kyungsoo benar. Ia tidak salah. Dan kai tau itu. Entah bagaimana kyungsoo mendapatkan teorinya, tapi kai takut saat ini. Ia memutar otaknya lebih dalam, mengatur kebohongan sekali lagi. Maka kai kembali berakting. Berdiri menatap kyungsoo dingin.

"sudah kubilang tidak ada yang namanya kim jongin! – kenapa kamu berfikir dia ada keterkaitan dengan hidupmu! – kamu sungguh tidak mempercayaiku?!" kai berucap marah kali ini.

"bukan begitu... Aku... "

"lupakan tentang kim jongin! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu! – kyungsoo! Dia hanya tokoh hayalanmu! "

Jongin begitu marah, kemudian meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja. Meraih jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar, seraya menutup pintu dengan keras.

Kai berdiri didepan pintu. Mengenggam erat jaket ditangannya. Entah kenapa ia begitu membenci kim jongin, namanya sendiri. Andai saja... Andai kyungsoo tidak hilang ingatan. Andai saja ia orang yang lebih pantas. Maka dengan lantang ia akan berkata kim jongin adalah dirinya.

Semua sudah terlanjur jauh, tidak ada cara untuk kembali. Semua hanya harus terus berjalan. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain untuk seorang kim jongin selain menjadi park chanyeol saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **London. 11.12 pm**_

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah bar dengan langkah arogannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, sebelum menemukan seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya. Disebuah meja yang berada disudut. Pria berkulit putih dengan setelan jas mahal dan rambut tertata rapi.

Chanyeol melangkah, memhampiri pria itu dan menjatuhkan pantatnya pada kursi empuk di hadapan pria yang bernama kim suho.

"susah sekali menemuimu hyung?" sapa chanyeol sekaligus tanpa sungkan menuang whiskey yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"hongkong adalah negara baru– jadi banyak yang harus diurus disana! "

"hongkong?!" chanyeol meneguk whiskey dari gelas bening ditangannya.

"ya– ada beberapa anggota baru!– jadi... Kamu sudah memberitahu ketua yunho? " suho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan langsung pada intinya. Pria itu memang tidak suka basa basi.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"situasinya belum tepat!– jika bisa aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri, karena itu... Aku menemuimu hyung! "

"bagaimana dengan teman-teman cerdasmu! "

"aku tidak bisa mengandalkan mereka saat ini, jongdae dan minseok akan sibuk di amerika, luhan dan sehun juga akan sibuk disini bersamaku! "

"jadi– bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"aku rasa hyung sudah tau! "

"ya! – tapi aku butuh yang lain... Jika hanya dari keterangan polisi... Akan sulit menemukannya! "

Chanyeol diam sejenak. kembali menuang whiskey dalam gelas beningnya.

"sebelum aku pingsan... Aku melihat seorang laki-laki ... Ia menatapku sejenak... Tapi penglihatanku tidak jelas saat itu, dia memakai hoodie abu-abu– dan dia berjalan kearah kyungsoo!, aku rasa... Dia terkait dengan hilangnya kyungsoo! "

"kamu yakin, dia bukan dari 'the dragon'? "

"hm– aku yakin dia pihak lain, dan... Tolong selidiki seseorang juga! – namanya kim jongin, dia teman kyungsoo –!"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"apa hubungannya?!– ada yang spesial tentang dia? "

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela nafas sejenak.

"aku bahkan belum tau seperti apa wajahnya– tapi... Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tau tentang dia... Kyungsoo terlihat dekat dengannya!"

"kamu cemburu?! "

Chanyeol terkekeh, kembali memasukkan minuman beralkohol kedalam mulutnya.

"aku hanya takut... Kehilangannya! "

Suho tersenyum, kemudian beranjak sambil menatap chanyeol.

"mau kemana hyung?! "

"aku masih punya banyak urusan, besok pagi aku harus kembali ke hongkong! "

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Suho mulai melangkah peegi sembari merapikan jasnya.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah pria itu berhenti. Kembali menoleh pada chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah?!, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlonlar dari mulut suho untuk lelaki yang masih duduk menikmati whiskey. Chanyeol menatap suho serius. Mungkin pria park itu tidak mengira jika pria dihadapannya akan menayakan hal itu. Meski begitu, tentu chanyeol tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh suho. Siapa lagi jika bukan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Hingga suho kembali melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"apa pertanyaanku sulit untuk kau jawab?!"

Chanyeol bersmirk kali ini. "tidak ada yang harus kupilih– aku hanya bermain-main dengannya! "

"sungguh? – kurasa dia mengorbankan segalanya untukmu! "

"memang– tapi aku tidak pernah meminta!"

"ku harap kau tidak menyesal! "

"hm– kalau begitu jangan kecewakan aku hyung! "

Suho hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

 _"aku tidak bisa janji chanyeol-ah! "_

.

.

.

–sweet lies–

.

.

.

 _ **H**_ _ **o**_ _ **ngkong 08.52 am**_

Suho memasuki markasnya sambil bergerak melepas coat yang dipakainya. Melemparnya asal, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil sekaleng soda dan meneguknya. Ia menatap sekilas seluruh penjuru ruangan yang disebut kantornya. Jauh dari kata rapi. Banyak berkas dokumen berserakan dan beberapa benda lain yang tidak tertata sesuai tempatnya. Tapi seorang kim suho sudah terbiasa, ia bahkan dapat berkonsentrasi meski markasnya 90% mirip kapal pecah.

Suho adalah seorang putra konglomerat yang berinvestasi pada bisnis ketua yunho. Sama seperti chanyeol, suho justru memilih bergabung bersama para mavia, alih-alih mengelola bisnis keluarganya. Sejak kecil suho adalah lelaki yang cerdas. Karena itu, ketua yunho sangat mempercayainya bahkan menjadikannya tangan kanan. Sebenarnya ia memiliki perasaan pada kyungsoo, akan tetapi chanyeol terlebih dahulu mendapatkannya.

Suho melempar kaleng sodanya pada tempat sampah dekat sofa. Ia sedikit tersentak karena seseorang telah duduk disana, menatapnya. Lelaki itu sedikit berantakan khas bangun tidur. Ya– dia adalah seseorang kepercayaan suho saat ini.

"mengagetkanku hah?! "

"maaf–"

"kamu tidur disini semalam,?" tanya suho

"yeah! " jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa? – ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?! "

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"hyung kemana kemarin? "

"aku dari london– menemui temanku! "

–

"oh– kai-ya! Setelah misi yang kuberikan padamu selesai– aku ingin kau mencarikan seseorang untukku! " lanjut suho serius.

"siapa? "

"namanya kim... "

'drrrttt... Drrrtt... '

Bunyi ponsel suho memutus ucapannya. Pria itu menatap sejenak layar lcd ponselnya. Bersiap menyentuh tanda hijau di layar.

"pulanglah! -selesaikan masalah dengan kekasihmu!– kita ketemu nanti sore...!" Ucapnya pada kai sebelum bergegas keluar untuk mengangkat telpon.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sampai dirumah sekitar siang. Saat itu kyungsoo tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai. Ia segera berlari saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Dan benar– itu kai. Dengan baju yang sama saat ia pergi kemarin, juga wajah dingin yang sama.

Pandangan mereka seketika bertubrukan, saat kai melangkah masuk dan kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu.

"chan... Kamu pulang? " kyungsoo menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi kai kembali berakting. Ia masih bersikap dingin. Tidak memperdulikan kyungsoo dan berjalan begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Andai saja kai tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, maka lelaki tan itu sudah pasti akan segera membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Apalagi melihat senyuman kyungsoo yang menawan, menyambutnya begitu ia sampai.

Lelaki kecil itu segera mengekor kemana kekasihnya pergi. Ia berdiri dibelakang kai menatap pria yang sedang melepaskan jacket dan kemejanya.

"aku minta maaf soal semalam... Aku tau aku salah... Maafkan aku!, kamu mau memaafkanku bukan?! " kyungsoo sedikit ragu berucap

Dan lagi, kai masih tidak peduli. Pria itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo hanya dengan memakai kaos dalam tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Berniat mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibelakang kyungsoo.

Namun sebelum tangan kai berhasil meraih benda yang ditujunya, tangan mungil kyungsoo terlebih dahulu meraih tangan kai. Lelaki mungil itu menatapnya. Begitu juga kai, yang tidak bisa menghindar.

"kamu masih marah?! "

"menurutmu? " jawab kai dingin

"aku minta maaf, – aku janji, aku tidak akan mengungkit masalaluku lagi, tapi jangan marah! – aku hanya terbawa ucapan teman kerjaku, mereka terus menanyai tentang masalaluku dan menuntutku untuk bertanya padamu! – aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu merasa tak nyaman– aku sungguh minta maaf chan... " kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, benar-benar merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kai. Sementara lelaki yang lebih tinggi masih diam.

Sebenarnya kai bukan diam karena tidak ingin merespon. Tetapi pria itu lebih fokus pada sesuatu yang lain. Sejak kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya, ada semacam sengatan yang seolah terjadi saat kedua permukaan kulit bertemu. Lelaki itu seketika fokus pada wajah menawan seorang do kyungsoo, bibir merahnya yang terus bergerak mengurai untaian kalimat, hingga ia menemukan leher jenjang putih yang semakin mengundang nafsunya. Siang itu, kyungsoo memakai kemeja biru navi , begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. kancing paling atas terbuka dan seorang kai menaruh atensi besarnya disana.

"chan– aku sama sekali tidak meragukanmu... – sungguh! Aku mempercayaimu! – tolong jangan marah lagi... Kamu memaafkanku bukan? " lanjut kyungsoo.

Kemudian lelaki mungil itu merasakan, sebuah tangan menyentuh dagunya, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertarik keatas menatap kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo bisa menemukan kekasihnya memberikan tatapan intens penuh arti padanya. Dan kyungsoo kesulitan memahami maknanya.

Keduanya bertatap intens beberapa saat, sebelum ahirnya kai meraih bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya sembari mulai melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah milik namja yang lebih pendek. aktifitas itu rupanya meningkatkan hasrat milik si pria tan, membangunkan kebutuhan hormon yang seolah lama belum terpenuhi. Karena itu, segera kai meraih tengkuk kyungsoo, memperdalam ciumannya. Gerakannya semakin rakus, sembari sedikit mendorong tubuh namja kecil hingga menubruk dinding. Ia begitu menikmati bibir merah dalam mulutnya yang lembut dan kenyal seolah marshmellow. Memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil, sekaligus menyusuri isi mulut namja mungil dengan lidahnya.

Bagaimana dengan kyungsoo, tentu saja lelaki itu sudah pasrah tanpa perlawanan akan perlakuan kekasihnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apapun padanya. Hingga ia mulai merasakan minimnya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya, menyebabkannya harus memukul kekasihnya memberi sinyal.

Tetapi kai belum berhenti, ia beralih menuju leher kyungsoo. Mengklaim miliknya disana. Menggigit dan menghisap kuat.

"ahh! Chan... Apa yang kau lakukan? " kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan kepala kai. Tapi pria itu justru mengunci kedua tangan kyungsoo, meneruskan aksinya. Ia membuat tanda disana, bukan hanya satu, tapi beberapa tempat. Bahkan ia mulai membuka kancing kedua , menarik baju kyungsoo agar ia dapat meraih bahu mulus milik namja itu.

"chan...! Please... Ahh! Sakit!"

"hentikan...chan... Appo!" kyungsoo memohon.

Lalu perlahan, kai memundurkan kepalanya, menyudahi kegiatannya. Menatap kyungsoo yang begitu berantakan karena ulahnya.

Tetapi pria itu belum melepaskan mangsanya. Tangan kirinya masih mengunci kedua tangan kyungsoo, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram pinggang kyungsoo erat.

"kyungsoo... Izinkan aku... "

.

.

.

TBC

NOTE: *the dragon: kelompok mavia dari china

HI... I'M SO SORRY , late update...

Next week... Is fluffy chap for kaisoo... Just wait...

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...

Btw... Blessed elyxion in singapore with many many kaisoo moment... Ahh so envy...

Hope you like this!

-cloudsclear


	7. CHAPTER 6

Chapter 6

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

WARNING

.

.

.

"kyungsoo... Izinkan aku! "

Si lelaki mungil menatap kekasihnya sedikit bingung. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya bulatnya lucu.

"izinkan... Apa chan?! "

Kai tersadar begitu pertanyaan kyungsoo keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap lelaki dalam himpitannya. Berantakan. Rambutnya kusut, begitupun dengan kemeja yang tidak terpakai dengan benar. Beberapa semu kemerahan tampak jelas dileher putihnya. Dengan perlahan pria tan mulai melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan lelaki itu berdiri sendiri.

Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar sejenak, seolah menyesali perbuatannya. Kai tidak mengelak jika memang dia ingin melakukannya pada kyungsoo. Tetapi... Sekali lagi, nuraninya lebih kuat untuk tidak merusak lelaki yang amat disayanginya itu. Ia bersyukur, bahwa dirinya tersadar lebih dulu dari naungan hasratnya sebelum melakukan hal lebih jauh pada lelaki itu.

Kai mulai mendekati kyungsoo kembali, merapikan bajunya, mengancingkan 2 kancing yang sempat terbuka.

"mianhae...! " ucapnya lirih, seraya menyisir rambut kusut kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"kenapa minta maaf! – bukankah aku yang seharusnya minta maaf! "

Lelaki tan tidak menjawab, ia justru menarik tubuh kyungsoo lembut, membawanya dalam pelukan.

"kamu... Memaafkanku? " suara kyungsoo sedikit lirih, teredam karena pelukan kekasihnya.

"hm! "

"gomawo... Chan! "

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menatap kekasihnya yang sedang dengan lahap menyantap ramen buatannya. Ia bisa menebak jika kekasihnya sedang sangat kelaparan. Mungkin pria tan itu belum sempat mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin malam.

Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa kekasihnya sudah memaafkannya. Ia tau jika sifat kekasihnya memang super protektif, dan mulai sekarang kyungsoo akan belajar terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, sebisa mungkin akan menjaga perasaan kekasihnya, menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan lagi peduli dengan semua ocehan teman kerjanya, cukup selama ini ia bimbang. Kali ini kyungsoo hanya ingin menatap kedepan, membangun hubungan yang lebih baik dengan kekasihnya.

Lelaki tan ahirnya menyelesaikan suap terahir ramyun dari mangkuknya. Ia tersenyum pada kyungsoo puas, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"enak?! "

"belum pernah aku makan ramyun seenak ini!" kai memuji

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Sedikit malu.

"ayo pergi berlibur!" ucap kai tiba-tiba, membuat kyungsoo seketika menatap pria itu.

"hm?" kyungsoo seolah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"kamu ingin kemana?" tanya kai.

"jinjja!– kamu mau mengajakku liburan!" lelaki bermata owl itu begitu bersemangat.

"kenapa?, kamu tidak mau? "

"aniya... Tentu aku mau! – bagaimana jika kita pergi ke pantai!"

"oke! "

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Langit biru cerah membentang diatas sana, bersanding dengan surya yang bertengger kokoh melaksanakan kewajibannya. Kedua pasang kaki dengan warna kulit yang kontras berlari kecil diantara riuh ombak yang terus menyerang. Terkadang kaki mereka terkubur pasir halus, yang kemudian terkikis ombak dengan sendirinya. Atau buih-buih ombak yang tertinggal menempel pada lapisan kulit epidermis, menciptakan sensasi tersendiri.

Renyah tawa kerap keluar dari mulut kedua makhluk adam itu, menandakan jika mereka sedang bahagia. Obrolan kecil tak penting terkadang berubah menjadi candaan yanng mengundang tawa. Saling lempar air, bahkan pasir terjadi begitu natural tanpa disengaja. Sesekali si lelaki tan berenang jauh ke tengah meneriakkan nama kyungsoo dan terkadang mengejeknya. Menyebabkan lelaki satunya memasang wajah kesal.

Jika kebahagiaan menyelimuti, maka waktu terkadang terasa begitu cepat. Sama halnya dengan kai dan kyungsoo yang ahirnya menepi, saat menyadari surya mulai berjalan pulang kebarat. Keduanya duduk di atas karang, berselimut handuk mengeringkan badan mereka yang masih sedikit basah meskipun telah mandi dengan air bersih. Kyungsoo memainkan kaki telanjangnya pada pasir halus dibawahnya. Sementara kai telah selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

'sret!'.

Lelaki bermata owl itu sedikit tersentak saat menyadari sebuah tangan mencengkram kakinya.

"a– apa yang kau lakukan, chan! " tanyanya, ketika kekasihnya menaruh kedua kakinya diatas paha milik lelaki tan. Dan mulai membersihkan pasir di kakinya dengan tangannya.

"tentu saja membersihkan kakimu! – kamu itu seperti anak kecil yang masih ingin bermain padahal sudah waktunya kembali ke rumah! " jawab kai, diahiri dengan senyuman sambil membersihkan pasir disela-sela jari kaki kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkikik, bukan dengan sengaja, tapi reflek karena ia merasa geli. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menarik kakinya, tapi kekasihnya tak melepaskannya. Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu justru melempar smirk sambil sesekali sengaja menggelitik kaki kyungsoo.

"ah! – chan... Geli! Keumanhe...! " protes kyungsoo.

Ahirnya membuat kai berhenti. Setelah itu dengan telaten kai memasangkan sepatu pada kaki pria mungil itu.

"chan– aku bisa memakai sepatuku sendiri kok...! "

"gwenchana! Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu"

–

Kai berdiri setelah selesai, mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasihnya. Dan segera disambut kyungsoo yang bergerak untuk berdiri juga. Si lelaki tan kemudian membawa kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat.

"kamu bahagia hari ini?" tanya kai lembut

"hm– aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini!"

"kyungsoo–"

"apa chan?! "

"jangan pernah pergi dariku– sungguh– entah bagaimana mengatakannya– aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! – i love you... I love you so much! " kai berucap dengan begitu serius tiba-tiba.

"arrayo– kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu... Aku tidak pernah punya fikiran untuk pergi meninggalkamu! "

Kai perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat manik hitam bulat yang juga menatapnya.

"kalau begitu berjanjilah! "

"kamu meragukanku? "

"bagaimana jika ternyata aku adalah orang yang jahat– apa kamu akan tetap disampingku?! "

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. "kamu kenapa chan?" kyungsoo bertanya, merasa jika sikap kekasihnya sedikit aneh.

"tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku! "

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak, tersenyum.

"aku berjanji– seperti apapun dirimu... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! " kyungsoo yakin berucap. Diahiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

" i love... "

Seperti biasa, kalimat kyungsoo tidak terselesaikan karna bibir tebal kai lebih dulu menguncinya. Kai membawanya pada ciuman dalam dan lembut. Sebenarnya Lelaki tan itu hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang entah karena apa tiba-tiba merasa begitu takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia tau saat ini... Kebahagian ini... Semuanya adalah semu. Dan mungkin bisa berahir jika semua tabir kebenaran terungkap. Yang jelas, lelaki tan tidak ingin itu terjadi, dan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Langit merah senja menjadi saksi kedua insan yang masih menyatukan bibir mereka. Berdiri diatas pasir putih lembut,, saling memeluk erat. Suara gelegar ombak menabrak karang seakan ikut bersorak atas kebahagian mereka. Semuanya terasa begitu memabukkan. Hingga mereka sadar harus berhenti, saat kebutuhan oksigen mereka menipis.

"jangan mendadak memciumku!" protes kyungsoo malu.

"wae? "

"a–aku jadi kaget! "

Kai tersenyum manis, kembali membawa lelaki yang lebih pendek dalam pelukannya.

"tepati janjimu! "

"hm! Pasti! "

.

.

.

Ketika perjalanan pulang, lelaki tan itu berhenti didepan minimarket. Ia meminta kyungsoo menunggu diluar, sementara dia masuk untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan sebentar.

Kyungsoo duduk dipinggir trotoar, menunggu kekasihnya. Menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang berwarna-warni, juga kendaraan yang lalu lalang dengan deru mesinnya. Sekelompok remaja bermotor melintas, berbaris sambil bersorak.

Ini seperti dejavu. Malam yang ramai. Ia Berdiri dengan segerombolan anak motor yang menyerang. Sinar lampu begitu menyilaukan mata. Ia tak bisa lari.

kyungsoo...! .

Seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Berlari kearahnya. Tapi siapa dia. Semuanya hanya hitam. Kepalanya sakit. Berputar. Hingga seluruh pandangannya gelap.

Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Saat kyungsoo membuka mata– wajah kekasihnya adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum namun hawatir. Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika kepalanya berada dipangkuan kekasihnya. Dan ia telah berada dirumah.

"aku... Kenapa? "

"kamu tiba-tiba pingsan tadi... Apa ada yang sakit?" kai begitu hawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"kamu yakin? –bilang saja jika ada yang sakit? " lanjut kai berucap halus

Sekali lagi kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"mungkin aku hanya lelah– aku hampir seharian bermain dipantai!" lanjut kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk pelan, kemudian beralih mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening kyungsoo.

"istirahatlah! "

.

.

.

Lari. Terus berlari. Mereka mengejar. Segerombolan anak motor datang. Seseorang berteriak. "kyungsoo...! "

–

Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya, meraih gelas dinakas. Kosong. Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ia sudah ketiga kalinya ini terbangun setelah memimpikan hal yang sama. Ia melirik weker dinakasnya. 23.42 pm.

Pagi masih lama. Tapi kyungsoo begitu takut untuk tidur kembali. Mimpi itu begitu menakutkan. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tapi, nyatanya mimpi itu masih jadi bunga tidurnya. Hampir setiap hari. Bahkan malam ini, sudah tiga kali ia memimpikan hal sama.

Tanpa terasa air mata kyungsoo mengalir. Ia berusaha untuk tidur kembali, tapi tidak bisa. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mencengkram selimutnya erat, menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

00.53 am

'Tok tok tok'

Kai terbangun saat mendengar ketukan pintu dikamarnya. Perlahan ia bangkit, berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Kai menemukan sosok kyungsoo saat menarik benda dari kayu yang menjadi jalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tetapi lelaki mungil itu tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Matanya memerah, berlinang airmata.

"hey... Ada apa? " kai langsung membawa lelaki mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Menyeka lembut seluruh derai air mata yang sesekali masih mengalir.

"chan...! "

"iya... Kamu kenapa, sayang?"

"a-aku... Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"

"hm?! "

"aku... Terus bermimpi buruk, – aku tidak bisa tidur chan... Aku takut... " kyungsoo bercerita dengan nada bergetar.

Kai menepuk-nepuk halus punggung kekasih mungilnya, mencoba menengangkannnya.

"oke... Ayo masuk... " kai menuntun kekasihnya masuk, membawanya duduk di ranjang.

Lelaki tan itu merapikan sedikit ranjangnya, menempatkan sebuah bantal, kemudian membantu kekasihnya bebaring sembari menyelimutinya.

"tidurlah... Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam aku disini! " ucap kai membelai lembut surai hitam kekasihnya, dan berahir menempatkan sebuah ciuman sayang didahi kyungsoo. Sebelum pria itu juga menempatkan dirinya berbaring disamping kekasihnya.

–

Detik jam terus berjalan... Namun kyungsoo belum juga terlelap. Lelaki itu berbaring miring memunggungi kekasihnya. Mencengkram selimut, masih berusaha keras untuk tidur. Tetapi rasa gelisah dihatinya begitu besar. Menyebabkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Sementara pria tan, lelaki itu juga belum tidur. Ia berbaring tak melepaskan pandangannya dari bahu sempit kekasih disampingnya. Ia tau jika kyungsoo belum tidur. Sebab ia dapat mendengar berkali-kali kekasihnya membuang nafas kasar, dan juga bergerak tak nyaman.

Kai menarik nafas dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya. Memeluk erat lelaki mungil itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kyungsoo. Mengendus aroma khas rambut halus kekasihnya.

"kamu belum tidur? " tanya kai.

"i can't sleep, chan...! "

Kai mencium sekilas tengkuk kyungsoo sebelum membalik badan kekasihnya agar mereka dapat bertatap muka.

"ceritakan mimpimu!– aku akan mendengarkannya! " ucap kai lembut, membelai pipi halus kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"gwenchana– ayo ceritakan! " bujuk kai lagi, membuat kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"ada orang-orang yang mengejarku– aku tidak tau siapa mereka. Tapi mereka terus mengejarku... Lalu... Ada seseorang yang berteriak keras memanggil namaku...aku tidak tau siapa itu... "

"tenanglah... Itu hanya mimpi– mungkin kamu hanya lelah, sekarang tidurlah... Jangan fikirkan hal itu lagi... "

"i can't chan... Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya... Tapi mimpi itu terus muncul! " kyungsoo kembali terisak.

"... Uljima!... Aku disini... Lihat aku!" kai menarik dagu kyungsoo mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"aku akan selalu melindungimu...aku janji...! "

Kemudian kai mulai mengikis jarak mereka perlahan, mempertemukan kedua bibir plum. Seperti biasa, kai selalu jadi pihak yang lebih dominan. Menguasai permainan bibir yang begitu memabukkkan. Lumatan lembut, gigitan kecil– tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Tidak. Kai tidak berhenti, lelaki itu justru semakin mendominasi permainannya. Mengklaim bibir plum kyungsoo dengan permainan kasarnya. Semakin lama, ia seperti orang gila. Kasar dan rakus. Menikmati kesukannya dari berbagai sudut dan caranya tersendiri.

Tapi– entah mengapa malam ini, kyungsoo begitu pasrah dibawah kungkungan kai. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu hanya mencengkram erat kemeja depan kai. Melampiaskan seluruh gelombang aneh yang melanda tubuhnya. Sebab itu, sebab submisive tidak menunjukkan tanda penolakan, kai lebih berani. Ia melepas bibir plum itu, beralih menikmati bagian lain. Garis rahang, leher dan ia membuat karya dengan mulutnya disana. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak sedikitpun perlakuan kai. Lelaki itu justru memejamkan matanya, meremas rambut kai. Dan itu sinyal hijau bagi si lelaki tan. Ia lebih berani lagi, membuka satu persatu kancing piyama milik lelaki bermata bulat. Dan perlahan membuangnya, mengekspos tubuh putih kekasihnya.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa menunggu, kai tidak ragu lagi– pria itu membuat jejak disana, menikmati sebanyak2nya sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah hak miliknya.

"eungghh... Chan...! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" kyungsoo ahirnya mengeluarkan lenguhannya saat kai menikmati bagian perutnya.

Lelaki tan itu berhenti seketika. Ia memandang kyungsoo yang juga menatap sayu kearahnya. Lalu lelaki itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kyungsoo. Menatap dalam lelaki dibawahnya.

"please... Untuk kali ini saja... Jangan sebut namaku! " pinta kai yakin.

"wae?"

Kai tersenyum lembut. "please... Hanya... Percayalah padaku! "

Kyungsoo bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak tau sama sekali kemana maksud tujuan kekasihnya. Meski ia tidak tau secara detail, Tapi ia mengerti.

"tapi, a–aku takut...!"

"sssttt...! Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu! " jawab kai lembut kemudian kembali menguasai bibir kyungsoo. Membawa lelaki dibawahnya dalam buaian nafsu yang membangkitkan gairah.

Tangan kai mulai melancarkan aksinya. Menelusup dibalik dua kain yang menjadi penghalang milik si namja mungil. Jika miliknya kini sudah mengeras, maka berbeda dengan milik si namja mungil yang masih tenang. Karena itu... Sebagai pemain handal, kai berinisiatif. Memberikan segala rangsangan untuk membuat milik kekasihnya bangun.

"eughhh!... "

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan desahan hebatnya, merasakan bagaimana saat miliknya dicengkram erat, serta remasan-remasan kuat pada pantatnya. Tak lama hingga ia merasakan miliknya mulai bereaksi.

Kai tidak mengulur waktu lagi, dengan sekali tarik, celana dan underwear kekasihnya telah terlempar ke lantai. Tak lupa ia juga menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki mulus kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Kai memberikan ciuman-ciuman basah disepanjang kedua paha putih kekasihnya, sebelum membasahi milik kekasihnya dengan salivanya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa siap, lelaki tan itu memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh kyungsoo. Wajah mereka sejajar. Kai bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher namja dibawahnya.

"ughh!... Eunghh! "

Namja mungil kembali mendesah hebat, saat merasakan sesuatu mulai memaksa masuk pada bagian selatannya. Itu hanya sebuah jari kai. Kakinya reflek merapat karena sesuatu yang asing, tapi kedua kaki namja tan masih menahannya untuk tetap terbuka lebar.

Selanjutnya kai menambahkan dua jari lagi, mengaduk didalam sana. Menimbulkan desahan desahan hebat dari bibir kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu asing sekaligus menyakitkan bagi kyungsoo.

"akhhh!... Appo!" rintih kyungsoo.

"it's okay... Just feel it babe...! "

Ketiga jari itu bergerak brutal, mengeksplorasi didalam sana. Hingga menekan sebuah titik terdalam yang membuat kyungsoo memekik. Bukan hanya karena sakit, tapi karena kenikmatan ikut melanda. Dan kai tau itu. Ia puas, sambil menghisap kuat kulit leher kekasihnya.

Tapi ini belum berahir, kyungsoo mungkin merasa lega saat ketiga jari itu keluar. Namun detik berikutnya, ia merasakan benda keras yang lebih besar, memaksa masuk.

"aakkhh!... Appo!... " kyungsoo berteriak, air matanya mulai mengalir. dan ia menemukan wajah kekasihnya tepat diatasnya.

"it's okay... Rileks! ... Ini tidak akan lama! " ucap kai kemudian menyematkan ciuman sayang dipuncak kepala kyungsoo.

Kemudian, benda keras itu semakin memaksa untuk masuk. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Terasa seperti miliknya robek sedikit demi sedikit.

"akhh...! Akhh!... Sakit!... Hentikan,... Please... I can't! " kyungsoo berteriak memohon.

Air matanya tak terbendung. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Peluh bercucuran. Kedua kakinya bergerak gusar tak tentu. Dan tangannya mencengkram bahu kai erat.

Sementara lelaki tan hanya memandangi wajah kyungsoo, sembari menyelesaikan penyatuan mereka dengan sempurna. Entah perasaan apa, tetapi wajah pasrah kai menjadi candu baru untuk dilihat. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Saat merasakan dorongan benda keras itu berhenti. Terganti rasa yang begitu penuh dalam dirinya. Ia membuka mata perlahan, menemukan sosok kai yang juga menatapnya.

Lelaki tan itu tesenyum. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan kyungsoo, mengaitkan jemari mereka erat.

Kai menurunkan wajahnya, mencium kyungsoo dalam sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sisi kepala kyungsoo.

"i love you... I love you so much... Kyungsoo... " bisiknya

Kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan, semakin cepat, hingga terus bertambah cepat. Kyungsoo hanya terus mendesah hebat. menahan sakit dan semua sensasi yang mengikutinya. Kai bisa merasakan tangan kyungsoo mennggenggam erat tangan kai, melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya.

Gerakan brutal kai ahirnya menemukan kembali sebuah titik kenikmatan kyungsoo. Membuat namja itu kembali memekik hingga ahirnya mencapai puncaknya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemah usai klimaks.

Tapi kai belum. Ia melepas tangan kyungsoo. Bangkit memposisikan dirinya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya diantara kaki kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggul kyungsoo sebelum ahirnya bergerak brutal mencari kepuasan untuk menjemput klimaksnya. Melepaskan semuanya kedalam tubuh si namja kecil. Puas.

.

.

.

Lelaki tan menatap kekasih dibawahnya yang hampir terlelap dengan tubuh lemah penuh keringat. Tautan tubuh keduanya belum terlepas. Lalu kai menghujani wajah kyungsoo dengan ciuman. Sebelum berbisik. "terimakasih...!" dan ahirnya berbaring memeluk kyungsoo erat.

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Saat pagi tiba, si pria tan terbangun lebih dulu. Membuka matanya perlahan disambut dengan bias-bias cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Warnanya sedikit kekuning-kuningan. Terlihat begitu indah dan hangat. Tapi ada yang lebih indah tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih pulas, merupakan hal terindah di dunia baginya. Ia sudah lama memimpikan ini– hari-hari dimana ia terbagun dan menemukan sosok manusia paling dicintainya disampingnya.

Kai mengukir senyum manis yang tak bisa ia bendung karena kebahagiaannya. Mendekap kekasihnya erat, sambil mengingat seluruh kejadian indah semalam yang terasa bagai mimpi. Tapi itu nyata. Dan tubuh polos keduanya dalam satu selimut menjadi buktinya.

'Drtt... Drtt...'

'Drrtt... Drtt... '

Ponsel kai menyala dan bergetar beberapa kali menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan sedikit malas, kai meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas. Memandang sekilas nama yang tertera di lcd nya.

Ia menarik nafas sejenak, membetulkan selimut kekasihnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya, menyisakan kepala. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk berdiri, melangkah menuju balkon sambil menggeser layar menerima panggilan.

 _'yebseo...! '_

 _'kai...!'_

suara seseorang yang kai sangat mengenalnya. Dia hee chan, sahabat kai saat masih bekerja di klub malam, seoul.

 _'ada apa? '_

 _'beberapa orang datang kesini mencari kim jongin kemarin! '_ hee chan langsung pada inti permasalahan.

 _'what? – siapa? '_ kai sedikit terkejut.

 _'aku kurang tau... '_

 _'oke, Kamu ...'_

 _'kai, mereka menawarkan imbalan yang sangat besar bagi siapapun yang tau tentang kim jongin, – dan aku sudah pastikan, yang mereka cari adalah dirimu kim jongin, bukan orang lain!'_ potong hee chan memberi penjelasan.

 _'mwo?'_

 _'aku belum tau motif mereka apa, tapi... '_

 _'kamu masih menjaga rahasia ini kan?'_ kai sedikit hawatir, merasa sesuatu aneh pada ucapan sahabatnya.

 _'aku... Aku butuh uang kai... Bisnis ini sedikit sepi karena kamu pergi, pelanggan juga banyak yang kecewa... '_

 _'jadi...?! '_

 _'belum, mereka belum tau... Tapi aku bisa memberitahu mereka, kecuali kamu berikan aku uang suap! Maaf kai... Tapi aku benar-benar butuh uang... '_

 _'shit!... Apa maksud kamu? '_ nada bicara kai sedikit meninggi.

 _'beri aku 100 juta, maka aku simpan rahasiamu! '_

 _'YAK! KAMU GILA! – kamu fikir darimana aku uang sebanyak itu! – kamu ingin menghianatiku...! '_ kali ini kai tidak menahan teriakannya.

 _'maaf kai, aku benar-benar butuh uang... Semua pilihan ada padamu!– sudah kubilang... Do kyungsoo bukan orang biasa! Ku tunggu kabarmu sampai nanti malam!'_ hee chan memutus telponnya sepihak

–

"shit! " kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC...

–

NEXT chap... Another surprise! JUST WAIT!

–

PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS...

I NEED YOUR SUPPORT

THANKS!

hope you like it...

–cloudsclear


	8. CHAPTER 7

Chapter 7

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The accident day**_

Kyungsoo berlari memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia mengukir senyum seketika saat mendapati kekasihnya, park chanyeol menunggunya sambil duduk diatas kap mobil. Lelaki bermata owl itu mulai melangkah menuju kekasihnya, sambil mengatur kondisi pernafasannya yang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"darimana saja kamu? " chanyeol bertanya tak sabar.

"hanya sarapan! " jawab kyungsoo singkat, berdiri dihadapan park chanyeol.

"dengan siapa? " selidik chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, menatap chanyeol. "jongin! "

"jongin lagi?! Sebenarnya siapa sih dia?– bosan aku mendengar kamu terus menemuinya! " chanyeol berubah sedikit kesal.

"dia hanya teman, chan! – aku kan sudah sering menceritakannya padamu! "

"tidak ada rahasia, sedikitpun?! " selidik chanyeol tak percaya.

"tidak ada chan– untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kekasihku sendiri... Lagipula aku juga sering mengajakmu untuk pergi bertemu dengan jongin, tapi ka–

"oke, stop! – aku tidak suka nama itu sering keluar dari mulutmu!" potong chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"mianhae~"

Chanyeol bergerak melompat turun dari kap mobil. Ia menatap kyungsoo lekat sambil memegang kedua bahu sempit kekasihnya.

"dengar! – jangan pergi kemanapun hari ini! – juga... Tunggu sehun dan luhan menjemputmu, kita bertemu nanti malam, jika bukan mereka– jangan pergi, tetaplah dirumah sampai mereka datang! " chanyeol berucap serius.

"waeyo? – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi chan? "

"turuti saja semua perkataanku! "

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Menghela nafas.

"ini tidak adil! " protes kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"kamu selalu memintaku mendengarkanmu, menuruti semua perkataanmu– tapi tidak pernah ada alasan yang jelas– kamu bahkan tidak memperlakukanku sama dengan baekhyun!"

"kyung... "

"apa aku salah?– tidak kan?!, apa aku masih... "

"kyungsoo! –" chanyeol menghentikan kalimat kekasihnya. Menatap lekat.

"aku janji!– aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti malam saat kita ketemu–"

" bagaimana jika kamu mengingkarinya?! "

"aku akan memutuskan baekhyun! "

.

.

.

 **20.51 pm**

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sudah setengah jam ia disana, menunggu sehun atau luhan yang kata kekasihnya akan menjemputnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka, bahkan nomor ponsel mereka tidak aktif.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar, berjalan kesana kemari sambil memutar-mutar ponsel tak jelas ditangannya. Detik berikutnya, ia baru teringat jika pagi tadi dirinya bertukar nomor telpon dengan jongin.

"ah– apa aku harus menelponnya! " ucapnya sendiri sambil mulai mencari kontak jongin di ponselnya. Tetapi, sebuah pesan masuk dari sehun menginterupsinya.

 _From: sehun_

 _"kyung... Pergilah ke klub sekarang! – aku tidak bisa menjemputmu!, ada sedikit masalah"_

Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya erat. Berfikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke klub. Bagaimanapun tidak ada gunanya bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, toh mereka pasti tidak akan menjawabnya.

Ia mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju klub. Gelap, sedikit takut, tapi kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mendengarkan musik melalui headset.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas, agar lebih cepat sampai tujuan. Tetapi... Sesuatu mulai terasa janggal. Ada beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Agak jauh, tapi kyungsoo yakin mereka telah mengikutinya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Si lelaki mungil mulai merasa sedikit gelisah, fikirannya mulai berprasangka buruk. Perlahan, Ia melepas headseatnya, memasukkannya dalam saku coat yang dipakainya. Kemudian kedua kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah lebih cepat. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang, dan orang-orang itu masih disana, bahkan ikut melangkah lebih cepat seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendial panggilan cepat 1, tertuju pada kekasihnya park chanyeol. Tapi setelah 3 kali, tetap tidak tersambung. Jantung lelaki mungil itu semakin tidak karuan saat, mereka yang mengekorinya mulai berlari kecil. Dan mau tidak mau, kyungsoo juga mulai berlari.

Gang yang gelap, basah, dan sedikit kotor bercampur suara kikikan tikus. Kyungsoo terus berlari, berharap segera menemukan cahaya yang menunjukkan jalan raya. Ia berlari cepat dan semakin cepat, memacu adrenalin yang memaksa peluh-peluh keluar diseluruh tubuhnya. Nafas sudah jauh dari kata teratur. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari seseorang yang bisa dihubungi. Dan entah mengapa, jongin adalah orang pertama yang terlintas dalam fikirannya.

Segera ia mendial kontak jongin, sambil berharap besar teman barunya itu segera mengangkatnya.

Tepat saat kyungsoo mencapai jalan raya, jongin menjawab panggilannya.

 _"yeobseo! "_ suaranya lemah

 _"j-jongin-ah! Eodigayo? "_ kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Melihat kekanan kekiri menunggu lampu penyebrangan menyala.

Diseberang sana, berdiri gedung klub tujuannya. ia sedikit lega, tapi juga was-was karena orang-orang dibelakangnya masih terus mengikutinya.

 _"wae?"_

 _"b-bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Jongin diam. Dan kyungsoo mulai melangkah pada zebra cross saat lampu hijau penyebrangan menyala. Lelaki mungil itu sesekali melihat kearah gedung tempat tujuannya.

 _"aku sedang sibuk sekarang kyungsoo... Maaf! "_ jongin beralasan.

Ketika ia sampai diseberang, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat saat jongin menyelesaikan kalimat yang merasuk pendengarannya. Ia menemukan sosok yang tidak asing. Postur tubuh yang ia kenal, berada balkon kamar lantai dua klub yang ia tuju.

Pria itu memakai kemeja navy dengan kancing yang seluruhnya terbuka. Tangan kirinya menempelkan handphone ditelinganya, sementara tangan kanannya melepas sebuah topeng yang ia kenakan. Menampilkan kontruksi wajah yang membuat kyungsoo terperanjat. Membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Mata itu, hidung, bibir, semuanya. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin salah. Itu dia.

 _"j–jongin-ah!"_ nada bicara kyungsoo ragu

 _"waeyo? "_ sementara jongin masih menjawa santai.

Sebelum kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mendengar raungan motor begitu keras mendekat. Kyungsoo menoleh seketika dan melihat sebuah motor mendekat dari sisi kirinya.

Silau.

Lelaki mungil itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali bias cahaya yang terlalu terang. Kendaraan itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Kakinya melemah, ia pasrah.

"kyungsoo! " sebuah suara lantang berteriak.

'BRUAKK! '

Dan tubuh mungil itu terdorong keras ke semak-semak sisi jalan. Kepalanya sempat terbentur kerasnya trotoar, yang menimbulkan aliran darah seketika.

Sementara tubuh pria tinggi yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya juga terpental akibat bertubrukan keras dengan kuda besi. Chanyeol seketika tak sadarkan diri, disisi lain yang berlawanan dengan kyungsoo.

Gerombolan geng motor itu seketika melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang telah terkapar.

–

Kyungsoo masih membuka matanya, mempertahankan kesadarannya yang kian menipis. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit hingga hampir mari rasa. Ia melirik kearah dimana kekasihnya berada. Tangannya mencoba menggapai. Tapi hanya angin yang didapatnya. Terlalu jauh. Airmatanya sudah mengalir deras tak terasa. Semua terlalu cepat– ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana ini terjadi.

"chan... Chan...! " suaranya bergumam lirih berharap mampu membangunkan kekasihnya meski mustahil.

Hingga perlahan matanya mulai menutup. Tapi ia masih melihat sosok pria tinggi menghampirinya, memeluknya erat seketika.

"chan...! " kyungsoo masih terus menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Hingga ahirnya matanya benar-benar tertutup. Tak sadarkan diri.

–

"kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!... Jebal... Buka matamu! " jongin memohon sambil menangis. Kemejanya telah penuh dengan darah, memeluk lelaki mungil yang begitu dikaguminya.

Ya– pria itu sedang bersama kyungsoo ditelpon sebelumnya. Dan suara keras membuatnya menoleh kejalanan. Saat ia tau itu kyungsoo. Ponsel ditangannya seketika jatuh. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri lelaki mungil yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"please... Bertahanlah! Kyungsoo! Please...! " jongin segera beranjak menggendong kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Pria tan itu sempat menoleh sejenak, pada sosok park chanyeol, lelaki yang dibencinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Hanya kyungsoo yang penting. Bahkan mungkin jika pria park itu mati, jongin tidak peduli.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

"chan...!" panggil kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya saat bangun tidur. Ia menoleh kesekeliling tapi kekasihnya tidak ada.

Kyungsoo memilin ujung selimutnya, diam. Otaknya seolah kembali memutar proyeksi film yang direkam semua ingatannya tadi malam. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Ya– mereka melakukan hal yang begitu intim sebagai sepasang kekasih semalam. Dan itu mebuat pipi kyungsoo memerah tiba-tiba.

Klek!

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang berbalut jubah mandi. Rambutnya basah. Ia memandang kyungsoo yang juga tengah memandangnya. Senyum terukir, sementara kyungsoo hanya _blushing._

Kai meraih handuk kecil dimeja, menggosokkannya pada rambutnya sambil berjalan kearah kekasihnya yang masih berbaring.

"bagaimana tidurmu?– masih bermimpi buruk? " kai bertanya, sembari meraih tangan kyungsoo menggengamnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku tidur nyenyak, gomawo chan...! "

"untuk apa berterimakasih, – kamu ingin melakukannya lagi?! " kai menggoda

"hm? – a-aniya, bukan itu maksudku...! " kyungsoo memerah tomat seketika.

Kai tersenyum. " tidak perlu berterimakasih... Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf selama ini tidak mengerti keadaanmu! "

"mulai sekarang... Apapun itu, ceritakan padaku! Oke! " lanjut kai lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu! " lanjut kai.

"a–andwe! aku saja! " kyungsoo berteriak, lalu bergegas bangkit.

Tapi seketika ia berhenti. Merasakan sakit pada bagian belakangnya. Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum sekilas, membelai pipi lembut kyungsoo.

"aku tau keadaanmu... Makanya... Biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan! "

"mian... "

"it's okay... Salahku juga... Maaf sedikit kasar tadi malam! "

.

.

.

Kai memasukkan sepotong daging ke microwave. Menyetelnya beberapa menit. Ia menatap keluar jendela, seolah berfikir keras untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Hingga menit berikutnya, ia meraih ponselnya. Mendial sebuah nomor.

"yeobseo...! "

"hyung!... Aku butuh uang! "

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Takdir seperti sebuah benang merah yang tak pernah terlihat ujungnya. Tak ada yang tau apa, kemana dan dimana ujung benang itu. Setiap manusia hanya bisa berusaha. Menentukan sebuah pilihan dari banyaknya perihal kehidupan dunia. Sebuah Misteri. Akan selalu ada dua sisi berlawanan layaknya siang dan malam. Terkadang sebuah kebenaran adalah palsu atau sebuah kesalahan yang justru membawa kebaikan. Tetapi kehidupan harus terus berjalan seiring waktu yang tak pernah berhenti. Sebuah konsekuensi adalah hal yang pasti, tak pernah lepas dari setiap keputusan yang terambil. Tidak ada cara kembali kebelakang. Menengokpun percuma. Yang ada hanyalah mencoba memperbaiki segala sesuatu, berubah menjadi lebih baik. Karena sebuah sesal selalu ada diahir.

–

Bagi seorang kim jongin, semua hal dal hidupnya selama ini layaknya hamparan salju putih. Tidak ada yang menarik disana. Hanya dingin. Kemudian... Suatu hari ia seolah menemukan sebuah rumah Yang begitu hangat. Sayang rumah itu milik orang lain. Tetapi sebuah kesempatan datang saat dirinya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, menikmati keindahan rumah itu dari jauh, atau berpura-pura datang sebagai pemilik rumah itu. Dan ia telah memilih untuk datang. Saat itulah dirinya sadar, rumah indah itu berdiri diatas sebuah es tipis, yang siap retak kapan saja. Sebuah konsekuensi, sudah tentu ada. Tapi hatinya telah memilih, dan ia mungkin tak berfikir jauh tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

–

Sweet lies

–

Rangkaian kalimat apapun tidak dapat mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya kehidupan seorang kim jongin ahir-ahir ini. Ia rela membuang jati dirinya sebagai kim jongin ataupun kai, dan justru Berkedok sebagai park chanyeol. Ya– seorang pria yang menjadi kekasih dari do kyungsoo. lelaki dengan mata owl. Hari-harinya tidak ada yang buruk asal bersama lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Jika saja bukan karena dollar, ia tidak akan rela berpisah dengan kyungsoo sedetik pun setiap harinya.

Sejak kejadian malam yang cukup panas tempo hari, hubungan keduanya semakin romantis. Mereka banyak menghabiskan saat bersama dengan candaan-candaan cinta yang menyanjung hati. Kai juga lebih sering mengajak kyungsoo keluar, sekedar pergi makan atau berjalan-jalan. Bahkan si lelaki mungil sudah sangat jarang atau hampir tidak pernah mengungkit masalalunya lagi.

–

Pagi itu, kai terbangun menatap sosok yang meringkuk dalam dadanya. Masih tertidur pulas. Ia benar-benar tampak indah saat tidur, dan itu adalah bagian favorit seorang kai. Kai tersenyum sekilas, membelai rambut kekasihnya. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mencuri morning kiss pada kekasihnya yang masih lelap. Tentu saja jika kai yang melakukannya, maka ciuman itu bukan ciuman ringan. Kai akan terus mengekplorasi bibir kekasihnya yang seolah jadi heroin baginya.

Kyungsoo mulai mengeliat, saat merasakan benda basah dibibirnya, bahkan seolah benda itu memakan bibirnya. Benar saja, saat ia mebuka mata ia menemukan kekasihnya tengah mencium dirinya. Reflek kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh kai, membuat kekasihnya berhenti menciumnya.

"wae~?" tanya kai sedikit Kecewa, tetapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

" kamu tidak jijik menciumku?! Aku bahkan belum gosok gigi! " kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada imutnya.

"it's okay... Your lips still taste sweet! " . Dan kai kembali meraup bibir yang diklaim jadi miliknya.

Kyungsoo sedikit menolak, tapi ahirnya ia pasrah juga. Hingga kai berhenti dengan sendirinya setelah puas memainkan bibir kekasihnya. Begitu tautan itu terlepas, kyungsoo segera bangkit, seolah tidak mau jika kekasih tannya berulah lagi.

"hei... Ada apa? " kai bertanya bingung, menatap kyungsoo yang sudah duduk.

"jangan sering-sering menciumku seperti itu saat pagi! " protes kyungsoo membuat kening kai sedikit berkerut bingung.

"why? "

"mereka akan terus menginterogasiku jika bibirku sedikit bengkak! "

Kai sedikit terkikik. "siapa? "

"teman-teman kerjaku! "

Kai menghela nafas, mengalihkan tangannya untuk membuat pola-pola tak jelas dengan jarinya di paha kyungsoo yang terekpos, karena lelaki itu hanya memakai boxer pendek.

"jangan pedulikan mereka! " kai menjawab ringan

–

"ah iya, Chan!... Hmm... " kyungsoo sedikit ragu memulai kalimatnya.

"ada apa? " tanya kai dengan nada yang hangat, menatap kyungsoo.

"ada pertunjukan di disneyland malam ini, maukah kau pergi kesana?– ta-pi jika kamu sibuk... Tidak pergi juga tidak apa-apa, aku..."

"kamu ingin menontonnya?! " potong kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan menatap kai.

"give me kiss! Dan kita akan pergi menontonnya malam ini! "

Senyuman terbangun begitu lebar di bibir seketika mendangar keputusan kekasihnya.

"really? "

"up tou you!"

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya, menghela nafas sejenak. Sebelum mulai mengikis jaraknya untuk menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir kekasihnya. Dan jika kyungsoo yang memulai, maka ciuman itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kecupan singkat.

"itu ciuman? " kai bertanya menggoda.

"ottokhe? Aku tidak sehebat dirimu!"

"mau kuajari? "

"chan... " pipi kyungsoo merona.

"here, i wanna hug you! " kai membuka lebar lengannya.

Kali ini kyungsoo tanpa ragu masuk dalam dekapan kai, meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Dan kai mendekapnya erat.

"i love you! " kai berucap, kemudian mencium kepala kyungsoo.

–

Ada getaran aneh di hati kyungsoo. Kala ia mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Hatinya menghangat, penuh rasa nyaman, bahagia. Seharusnya, beginilah hubungan mereka. Jika dulu keduanya sempat mengalami rasa canggung saat awal kyungsoo amnesia, maka saat ini lelaki bermata owl merasa semakin memahami kekasihnya. Ia menikmati bahagia dalam hidupnya saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya.

"chan...! "

"hm?! "

"i love you! " kyungsoo berucap hangat.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi kai, mendengar langsung lelaki yang dicintainya berucap kalimat yang dinantinya. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat perutnya seolah dikerubungi kupu-kupu, darahnya yang tiba-tiba berdesir deras, juga jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat. Bahagia.

Lelaki tan itu semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya. Menempelkan wajahnya pada kepala kyungsoo, mencium aroma khas rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"i love you more! " kai berbisik.

.

.

.

"jangan lupa memakai jaket! – diluar sedang dingin! " ucap kai sambil memakai sepatunya. Bersiap berangkat kerja.

Sementara kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, berdiri disamping kai sambil menggendong leon yang sesekali bersuara manja.

"pakai saja jaketku dikamar!– nanti kubelikan yang baru untukmu! " lanjut kai lagi.

"ne! Kamu hati-hati ya!"

"oke! Sampai jumpa nanti malam! " kai mengusak rambut kyungsoo pelan, sebelum ahirnya melangkah keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

08.30 pm.

Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat berjalan diantara gemerlap lampu malam kota hongkong menuju disneyland. Sesekali ia mengecek penampilannya pada kaca sebuah toko. Skiny jeans, kaos bermotif garis, dan sebuah jaket biru tua yang sedikit besar untuknya, karena itu milik kai. Dan kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma kekasihnya dari jaket itu. Sungguh menenangkan. Kaki kecil berbalut sneakers putih semakin cepat melangkah saat mata bulatnya mulai melihat istana tinggi disneyland.

Tak jauh, diseberang jalan sana. Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan zebra cross bersama banyak orang yang juga menunggu lampu hijau penyebrangan. Dan ia segera bergegas saat lampu hijau menyala.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai sambil sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar saat menyebrang. Sesuatu seperti dejavu menyerang pikirannya. Membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah sebelum sampai ditepi jalan.

Suasana malam itu, seolah tak asing baginya. Zebra cross, orang-orang. Kepalanya mulai sedikit sakit. Tangannya mulai mencengkram erat rambutnya sendiri. Tetap saja, tidak ada yang diingatnya. Ia hanya kebingungan sendiri. Bahkan tak menyadari jika lampu penyebrangan sudah kembali merah. Kendaraan mulai berjalan, sesekali bunyi klakson mobil berbunyi menyadarkan kyungsoo untuk kembali berjalan. Dan perlahan Lelaki mungil itu mulai melangkah pelan, menuju seberang. Tetapi...

'TINNNN... '

CHIIIITTTT...

Kyungsoo terjatuh, pupil matanya melebar bertemu sebuah cahaya terang yang begitu menyilaukan.

Tidak. Lelaki mungil itu tidak tertabrak. Sebuah bmw berhenti tepat didepan kyungsoo yang jatuh karena begitu terkejut.

Tetapi... Cahaya lampu utama yang begitu menyilaukan seolah jadi kunci yang membuka kembali semua yang telah terlupakan. Memori malam itu, semua berlomba-lomba kembali memenuhi ingatan kyungsoo. Mengurutkan setiap kejadian dalam hidupnya hingga ia sampai disini. Kecelakaan itu, bagaimana ia terdorong, kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah dan ahirnya seorang pria yang datang menolongnya. Kim jongin.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya erat, merasakan sakit yang teramat seiring seluruh memorinya yang terputar secara otomatis diotaknya. Semua pertanyaan besarnya terjawab sudah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Airmatanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika beberapa orang membantunya menepi, termasuk pengemudi bmw itu.

"hey, are you okay? " tanya beberaoa orang berkali-kali hingga kyungsoo ahirnya menatap seorang dihadapannya yang mengulurkan sebuah air mineral.

Tangan gemetarnya meraih botol itu, meminumnya seteguk.

"you okay? " tanya seorang pria.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"gwenchana,...!" kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"ah, kamu orang korea, kebetulan saya juga– kamu tidak terluka? Mau kerumah sakit? " pria itu hawatir.

"aniya– gwenchana! " kyungsoo masih berucap lemah

"kamu yakin? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, memberikannya ditangan kyungsoo.

"namaku ken, kamu bisa hubungi aku disitu, jika butuh sesuatu! – siapa nama kamu? "

"kyungsoo! "

"baiklah kyungsoo! Kamu mau kuantar kesuatu tempat? " tawar ken lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lelaki mungil itu perlahan berdiri menunjukkan jika ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia membungkuk sekilas. Berucap "gomawo! " , sebelum ahirnya melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk lemah disebuah kursi dekat pintu masuk disneyland. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kini tidak ada lagi pertanyaan tentang siapa dirinya. Karena kyungsoo mengingat jelas siapa dirinya, bagaimana hidupnya juga siapa kekasihnya. Satu hal yang justru jadi tanda tanya besar adalah tentang pria tan yang dulu adalah teman baiknya dan kini berubah menjadi seorang pembohong besar dalam hidupnya.

Berapapun kali kyungsoo berfikir, bertanya, menebak apa alasan seorang kim jongin melakukan itu– tetap saja jawabannya belum ketemu. Dan ia semakin ingin marah, membenci orang itu ketika ingatan dalam otaknya memutar memorinya selama hampir 6 bulan bersama pria tan itu. Perlakuannya, suaranya, kata-katanya, perhatiannya, senyumnya, janji yang mereka buat hingga malam panas yang pernah mereka lalui. Kyungsoo menangis, kebencian dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu. Namun... Dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika masih ada satu tempat kecil dimana ia tidak bisa membenci lelaki tan itu. Entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Detik waktu terus berjalan– kyungsoo masih duduk lemah menunggu kekasih palsunya. Ia juga tidak tahu, mengapa ia masih menunggu pembohong itu.

Tak lama, pria tan itu tampak berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah berseri. Senyuman yang mengembang. Lelaki itu tampak begitu segar dengan setelan celana dan jaket jeans senada, rambutnya sedikit berantakan tapi itu justru bagian dari pesonanya.

Ia berdiri tepat didepan kyungsoo, menatap lelaki mungil yang juga menatap pria itu dengan raut yang tidak mudah untuk diartikan.

"hei... Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu? – kamu menyambut kekasihmu dengan wajah seperti itu? " canda kai, berusaha membuat kyungsoo lebih bersemangat.

Tetapi lelaki mungil itu hanya menatap kai diam.

"kyungsoo?! – ada apa? " kai bertanya lagi.

Dan kyungsoo masih tetap membisu. Membuat kai sedikit kesal.

"katakan padaku ada apa? – kalau kamu diam seperti ini, lebih baik kita pulang saja!" kai mulai sedikit menggertak.

–

Sementara dalam pikiran kyungsoo, ia berusaha keras menahan semua amarahnya yang siap meledak seperti bom waktu. Ia ingin marah, tapi bagaimanapun pria didepannya adalah orang yang telah menolongnya. Ia ingin meminta alasan, tapi entah kenapa ia justru takut kecewa. Dilema. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dan mulai menyadari, sepanjang pemikirannya kyungsoo tahu, jika waktu yang telah ia habiskan dengan pria itu telah menumbuhkan perasaan dihatinya. Namun– saat ini rasa marahnya begitu besar, ia merasa tertipu. Dan kyungsoo telah memutuskan sebelum ia berdiri.

"hei...!" jawabnya lemah pada kai.

Bahkan nada bicara kyungsoo berubah dan kai tau itu. Menyadarinya, kai mencoba satu langkah lebih maju, berniat memeluk kekasihnya. Karena pria tan itu berfikir, mungkin kyungsoo sedang ketakutan lagi. Tapi yang terjadi justru lain. Lelaki mungil itu justru mundur menjauhi kai.

"kamu kenapa sayang?! " tanya jongin yang begitu bingung dengan sikap kyungsoo.

"aku tidak apa-apa... " kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"kim jongin! " panggilnya tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

TBC

gimana guys? Kalo kalian jadi kyungsoo, kalian mau ngapain ke jongin?

–

Oke... See you next week!

Jangan lupa review...

Semoga kalian menikmati chap ini.

–cloudsclear


	9. CHAPTER 8

Chapter 8

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"wae? " kyungsoo bertanya pelan. Raut wajahnya penuh kekecewaan menatap jongin yang saat ini membatu.

Hening...

Mungkin bagi jongin bernafas pun sulit saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

"kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini padaku? " kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"kenapa? "

"kyu– kyungsoo! " jongin mencoba meraih tangan lelaki dihadapannya.

Namun seketika kyungsoo bergerak menghindar. Semakin menjauh.

"tolong jangan sentuh aku! " setiap kata dari bibir kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

"aku bahkan tidak tau... Bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini–!" kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, matanya sudah memerah.

"tapi... Aku masih ingin mendengar penjelasanmu! – jadi... Katakan! Kenapa kamu melakukan semuanya... Jongin! "

Hening sekali lagi. Kyungsoo masih menunggu. Sementara pria yang ditanya hanya membisu. Bibirnya sesekali bergetar, tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia seolah terjatuh dalam air dingin setelah es tipis yang diinjakknya pecah. Membeku–bahkan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya berharap, lelaki dihadapannya masih sudi mengulurkan tangan untukknya.

Semilir angin malam mulai terasa, menerpa kulit yang tak terlindungi lembar kain. Deru nafas saling beradu. Namun tak ada lagi kata yang terucap.

"baiklah– jika kamu tetap diam– kurasa... Aku berhak membencimu! " kyungsoo bergegas mulai melangkah.

Baru 5 langkah, ketika kakinya terhenti saat indra pendengarnya bertemu suara dari sosok pria lain.

"aku mencintaimu– kyungsoo! Aku melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu! " jongin berucap tegas, menatap kyungsoo dengan berani.

Si lelaki yang lebih pendek perlahan menoleh, kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pria yang lebih tinggi.

"cinta?! – alasan macam apa itu? – kamu bahkan tau aku sudah punya kekasih! " kyungsoo menatap jongin tak percaya

"justru karena itu... Karena kamu sudah memiliki kekasih– aku berfikir tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu... Jadi– ketika kesempatan ini datang... Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih! Hanya ini kesempatanku untuk bersamamu! – maaf! Maafkan aku! "

"maaf? – kamu fikir, kamu pantas mendapat maaf dariku?!– setelah semua yang kamu lakukan...!" kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, tetapi air matanya telah pecah.

"kamu membohongiku jongin! – 6 bulan lamanya! " kyungsoo mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"a-aku sudah berusaha memikirkannya... Berulang kali saat aku menunggumu! Tapi– Aku tetap tidak bisa memahami alasan apapun yang kamu berikan! – Semua tidak masuk akal jongin! " kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam.

"bagaimana mungkin kamu merangkai semua karangan cerita tentang diriku yang bahkan tak satupun benar! – lalu bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan dirimu sendiri hanya tokoh khayalan! – bagaimana bisa aku memahami semua itu jongin! – atau Mungkin kamu sudah gila, hah! "

"ya– mungkin aku memang sudah gila kyungsoo!... Karenamu! "jawab jongin putus asa

"omong kosong! – AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN! " teriak kyungsoo, seraya melangkah menjauh.

'SRET!'

jongin menarik kuat tangan kyungsoo, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"no! –don't go please... Dengarkan aku! "

"dengarkan! –dengarkan apalagi... PEMBOHONG! LEPASKAN AKU! " kyungsoo coba meronta tapi jongin begitu kuat.

"please... Kyungsoo! – aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Sejak awal aku melihatmu bernyanyi di klub, saat kita bertemu setiap minggu! – kamu mungkin tidak tau aku setiap hari mengikutimu, melihatmu dari jauh... "

"MWO?! jadi selain pembohong, kamu juga seorang penguntit! DASAR GILA! LEPASKAN AKU KIM JONGIN! "

"NO! jika aku melepaskanmu! Kamu hanya akan kembali pada kekasihmu yang brengsek itu kan?! Sadarlah kyungsoo dia menduakanmu? "

"hemh! jangan bandingkan dirimu dengannya? Kamu fikir kamu lebih baik? – setidaknya dia bukan seorang pembohong... Bahkan saat dia harus menduakan aku, dia bilang padaku! – jadi... Kumohon lepaskan aku kim–jongin! "

"no! No! No! – aku mencintaimu kyungsoo... Aku... "

"jangan ucapkan kata cinta! – bagaimana mungkin kamu memisahkanku dengan keluargaku, teman-teman ku, mengubah seluruh tatanan hidupku hanya dengan alasan kamu mencintaiku?" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak jongin! – aku tidak bisa memahaminya! "

"tapi semua itu benar kyungsoo... Aku... "

" please stop! –apa lagi yang kamu harapkan dariku jongin?!... Bukankah kamu sudah mendapatkan semua yang aku miliki... Termasuk tubuhku! "

"no! – bukan seperti itu kyungsoo...! "

"cukup jongin... Please... Biarkan aku pergi... Atau aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu sedikitpun! – ini terlalu sulit untukku jongin! " kyungsoo melemah, ia bahkan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah begitu jongin melepaskan tangannya.

"aku menganggapmu seorang teman yang begitu baik... Bahkan aku menyukaimu... Tapi...wae... " tangis kyungsoo semakin pecah. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Semua yang terjadi padanya– sungguh seperti sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk kyungsoo fahami.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Hatiku hancur. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Berkali-kali aku telah membayangkan kejadian seperti ini, namun kenyataannya ternyata lebih menyakitkan. Bukan karena kamu yang marah padaku, tapi karena aku menyadari air matamu jatuh begitu banyak hanya karena diriku. Rasanya sakit, seolah ditusuk pisau hingga ulu ati. Aku mengerti, jika kamu akan begitu marah padaku... Aku berhak menerimanya. Ku kira saat kamu tau kebohongan ini, kamu akan berlari tanpa mendengarkanku... Namun kenyataannya kamu justru meminta penjelasanku dan menangis dihadapanku karena sulitnya memahami alasanku.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri kyungsoo.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat padamu. Hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku terlalu pengecut. Karena memang aku hanya seperti sampah. Bagaimana caranya memberitahumu, bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pemuda miskin mencari makan sebagai pemuas nafsu, seorang yang bekerja dibawah mavia, bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahumu. Melihatku saat ini saja kamu sangat membenciku. Apalagi jika semua kenyataan tentang diriku terbongkar. Mungkin melirik saja kau sudah tak sudi.

Tolong jangan menangis kyungsoo.

Aku tahu aku tidak berhak atas maafmu. Jadi... Tolong jangan menangis, karena itu lebih menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku begitu ingin memelukmu saat ini.

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End**_

.

.

.

Jongin berlutut dihadapan kyungsoo, menatap lelaki yang wajahnya telah memerah dengan air mata terus mengalir. Tangannya ingin menggapai wajah itu, mengusap air matanya, tetapi semua hanya berhenti diangan-angan. Jangankan memeluk, menyentuh lelaki dihadapannya saja ia tak berani. Pria tan itu benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling lemah didunia. Dan kelemahannya adalah do kyungsoo.

"aku tau... Aku tidak berhak atas maafmu... Tapi tetap saja... Maafkan aku...! Aku juga tau... Aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk menahanmu... Jadi aku akan mengantarmu! – kamu ingin kembali ke korea bukan?! " jongin ahirnya memilih untuk membunuh egonya daripada melihat lelaki dihadapannya terus bercucuran air mata.

.

.

.

Pria tan benar-benar menepati ucapannya malam itu. Ia membawa kyungsoo ke bandara, mempersiapkan keberangkatan lelaki itu ke korea.

"ini tiket dan pasport kamu! " jongin mengulurkannya pada kyungsoo, kemudian si lelaki pendek menyahutnya tanpa menatap pria itu. Ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pria tan yang berdiri mematung didekat kursi tunggu.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan jongin. Hatinya masih begitu berantakan saat ini. Tapi ia berhenti, entah kenapa seolah ingin melihat lelaki yang seharusnya dibencinya. Dan mungkin ia sudah sama gilanya, karena ahirnya ia menoleh pada lelaki itu.

Sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin kyungsoo tidak duga. Sebuah pengelihatan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat. Pria tan itu duduk dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Ia menangis.

Deg!

Sebuah perasaan lain muncul pada hati yang sakit. Kyungsoo membencinya tapi sebersit harapan membuatnya berat untuk meninggalkannya. Apa itu? – entahlah. Ia hanya berusaha serealistis mungkin. Menatap pria yang telah bersamanya hampir 6 bulan untuk 5 detik berikutnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam, mencoba melepaskan semua kenangannya. Semua telah berahir.

Ia kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, dalam sekejap mata istana palsu seorang kim jongin hancur. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Seluruh semangat hidupnya seolah menghilang seketika. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dan ingin ia lakukan selanjutnya. Separuh hasrat hidupnya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Ia menangis hingga air matanya hampir kering. Baru kali ia merasa jadi pria yang begitu lemah.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara memperhatikannya. Melihatnya penuh tanya, tetapi ia tak sedikitpun peduli. Ia hanya menumpahkan seluruh penyesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kebohongan manis telah bertemu realita nyata dan kini yang tertinggal hanya sebuah sesal.

.

.

.

 _ **London...**_

.

.

.

"BERTUNANGAN?! APA MAKSUD AYAH? " chanyeol melotot pada ayahnya begitu ia mendengar ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk bertunangan dengan byun baekhyun.

"kamu tau benar, posisi kita saat ini seperti apa chan! – kita harus sangat berhati-hati, klien kita kali ini adalah orang yang penting, dan kita membutuhkan bantuan tuan byun untuk misi kita saat ini!– tetapi... Dia memintamu bertunangan dengan anaknya! "

"ayah! – aku tidak bisa! "

"kenapa? Bukankah baekhyun kekasihmu?"

"ya– tapi aku lebih mencintai kyungsoo!"

"tapi kamu mencintai baekhyun juga bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"kyungsoo menghilang chan! Kamu tidak bisa terus berharap besar padanya! – kita bahkan tidak bisa menjamin, apakah dia masih hidup atau... "

"ayah?! – tega sekali ayah berbicara seperti itu! "

"tapi itu kenyataannya! – hampir 6 bulan! Dan dia tidak ada kabar! – jangan terlalu memperbesar masalah ini lagi chan! Lupakan dia!"

"tidak ayah– aku tidak bisa! "

Chanyeol bergegas pergi begitu saja dari hadapan ayahnya.

–

Pria itu segera menuju sebuah klub malam dimana menjadi tempat dirinya dan yang lain berkumpul. Benar saja luhan, sehun serta baekhyun ada disana. Mereka tampak sedikit terkejut melihat chanyeol datang dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. Bahkan aura pria itu saja mampu merusak suasana, menjadikan mood tidak baik.

"aku ingin bicara dengan baekhyun empat mata! "

Sehun dan luhan segera beranjak begitu mendengar kalimat dari temannya itu. Sementara baekhyun masih disana menikmati segelas martini sambil menatap pria yang dicintainya.

"batalkan! " chanyeol berucap dingin. Dan baekhyun segera tau kemana arah pembicaran mereka.

"aku tidak bisa! Itu kemauan ayahku!"

"mwo?! JANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL BAEK! " chanyeol mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"kenapa memangnya? Aku memang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang selalu merengek meminta padamu. Bahkan dengan semua kepalsuanmu aku bisa berpura-pura tidak tau layaknya anak kecil, karena itu... Ayahku mungkin hanya kasihan padaku yang bodoh ini" baekhyun mencoba tenang dalam menjawab.

"kamu fikir aku peduli? – apapun alasannya, batalkan baek! "

"bilang saja pada ayahku! "

"KAMU GILA? " pria yang lebih tinggi mulai naik pitam.

"ya aku gila!– aku gila karena aku jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek seperti dirimu!" jawab pria satunya membeberkan kenyataan.

"aku mencintai kyungsoo!" kali ini pria park berucap penuh penekanan mencoba menyangkal.

"kyungsoo?!– pernahkah sekali saja kamu berfikir – benarkah dia masih mencintaimu setelah tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu? "

Chanyeol terdiam.

"mungkin saja dia akan meninggalkamu!" ucapan baekhyun seolah merendahkan.

"jangan samakan kyungsoo denganmu! "

"kenapa? – bukankah aku dan dia sama-sama bodoh! – aku bodoh karena mencintaimu dan dia bodoh karena percaya semua ucapanmu! "

"BAEKHYUN! – sejak kapan kamu berani bicara begitu padaku! "

"aku lelah chan! – aku lelah mendengarmu membandingkanku dengannya setiap hari! – aku hanya ingin sedikit pengakuan! "

"jadi– kamu tidak akan mundur! " chanyeol bertanya.

"jika memang ini kesempatanku... Why not!" ada sebersit rasa ingin menantang dalam kalimatnya.

"jangan membuatku membencimu baek! "

"tidak akan chan... Karena kamu mencintaiku! – bahkan jika kita harus berahir– kamu akan ingat seperti apa aku berjuang karena mencintai bajingan seperti dirimu! " baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya. Segera berdiri pergi meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi tubuhnya mematung saat ia berdiri tegak didepan pintu gerbang tempat tinggalnya. 'police line's menghiasi gerbang itu, begitu juga dipintu utama rumahnya serta sekelilingnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... " gumamnya masih sedikit shock.

Lelaki itu kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah chanyeol. Mengingat dirinya tidak punya apapun untuk digunakan menghubungi kawan-kawannya yang lain. Jongin telah membuang semua barang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ketika ia kembali, bahkan pria itu hanya memberikannya pasport dan identitas diri. Beruntung kyungsoo menyimpan beberapa dolar yang ia hasilkan saat bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue.

–

Rumah chanyeol cukup sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan kyungsoo harus menekan bel berkali-kali sampai ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana. Itu yixing, pria cina yang sudah bekerja sangat lama dirumah chanyeol.

"tu–tuan muda kyungsoo? " yixing sedikit menegang begitu melihat kyungsoo. Bahkan pria itu terpaku sejenak sebelum ahirnya membuka gerbang untuk kyungsoo.

"yixing-ah! Chanyeol ada? "

–

Sweet lies

–

"silahkan diminum dulu tuan muda!" yixing meletakkan segelas jus orange dihadapan kekasih majikannya. Sementara kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruang tamu tempat mereka berada saat ini. Tampak sepi.

"dimana chanyeol!?" tanya kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"cepat katakan! – ceritakan semua yang kamu ketahui! "

"mereka semua pergi tuan muda! "

"kemana? "

"ke luar negri! "

"mwo? – paman dan bibi park juga! Sejak kapan? Kenapa mereka ke luar negeri? " kyungsoo membombardir yixing dengan pertanyaannya. Ia sungguh ingin segera tahu.

"maaf tuan muda, tapi saya kurang tau, saya hanya diminta menjaga rumah ini– mereka sudah pergi hampir 6 bulan yang lalu tuan! "

"6 bulan?! "

 _'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika mereka sudah pergi hampir 6 bulan, berarti mereka pergi sebelum atau sesudah aku kecelakaan! – tidak, mereka jelas pergi setelah aku kecelakaan, karena chanyeol juga mengalami kecelakaan malam itu... Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa rumahku disegel, kemana juga orang tuaku?'_ batin kyungsoo dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"yixing-ah! Boleh pinjam ponselmu, aku ingin menghubungi chanyeol!"

"um... Maaf tuan muda, tapi tuan chanyeol dan keluarganya mengganti seluruh nomor mereka! "

"mwo?! "

"iya– bahkan saya tidak diberitahu! "

"baiklah, kalau begitu pinjam ponselmu sebentar! "

Dengan segera yixing memberikan sebuah benda hitam persegi panjang pada kyungsoo.

Jika chanyeol mengganti nomornya, setidaknya ia tetap harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena itu ia mencoba mebghubungi baekhyun, luhan, sehun, jongdae bahkan minseok. Tetapi anehnya semua nomor mereka juga tidak aktif.

"paman dan bibi park, atau mungkin chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberitahumu kemana mereka pergi? " kyungsoo bertanya lagi sambil mengembalikan ponsel pada pria cina itu.

Yixing menggeleng.

"benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi supaya aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka? "

Yixing menggeleng penuh penyesalan. "maaf tuan muda!"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasarnya. Ia sebenarnya cukup kecewa. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"yixing-ah! Boleh aku tidur disini? "

"huh? "

"rumahku... Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi... Ada garis polisi disana, jadi aku tidak bisa masuk! "

"baiklah tuan muda! Silahkan menginap disini! "

"gomawo! – tapi aku akan pergi dulu sebentar! "

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang cerdas. Ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja dengan segala ketidak tahuannya. Karena itu, lelaki mungil itu melangkah menuju klub, tempat biasanya kekasihnya park chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul.

Klub itu masih sepi, karena biasanya memang baru buka saat malam. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, menatap sekitar yang masih bengitu sengang. Sungguh berbeda nuansa disiang hari dengan dimalam hari. Hanya beberapa office boy yang sedang bertugas membersihksn seluruh ruangan klub.

"waah... Kai ya! " seseorang tiba-tiba berseru dari belakang kyungsoo. Membuat lelaki mungil itu seketika menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria mungil seperti dirinya juga.

Hee chan melotot kaget menatap kyungsoo. Tak disangkanya pria yang memakai jaket milik sahabatnya itu rupanya orang lain.

"um... Ada yang bisa dibantu? " hee chan bertanya, sedikit kikuk setelah salah menebak siapa yang datang. tentu ia tau siapa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan manager klub ini! "

"oh– aku sendiri! "

"kebetulan kalau begitu, kamu tentu tau park chanyeol bukan, pemilik klub ini? "

"iya– tentu saja! "

"aku do kyungsoo, kekasihnya! – "

"oh, iya, saya cukup sering mendengar tentang anda! "

"kamu... tau dimana chanyeol sekarang?"

"um... Saya dengar dia pergi keluar negeri, tapi... Saya kurang tau kemana, "

"kamu tidak bisa menghubunginya,?"

"maaf biasanya dia duluan yang menghubungi saya, itupun dengan nomor pribadi! "

"oh– begitu, baiklah jika dia menghubungimu, tolong beritahu aku! " kyungsoo meraih selembar kertas, menuliskan sebuah nomor disana. Memberikannya pada hee chan.

"baiklah aku permisi dulu! " pamit kyungsoo dan hee chan hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada kyungsoo.

Setelah kyungsoo pergi, hee chan terduduk seolah tak percaya. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan kyungsoo.

 _'bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo ada disini, bukankah seharusnya dia bersama kai. Dan juga... Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja! – apa mungkin ingatannya sudah kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan kai?'_ batin hee chan bingung sendiri. Ia segera meraih ponsel dari saku celananya. Menekan kontak nomor kai. Berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat.

"brengsek! – kemana bajingan itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengangkat telponku setelah aku menjaga semua rahasianya! " oceh hee chan kesal tapi sebenarnya ia lebih hawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun hee chan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau seluruh kehidupan kai.

.

.

.

 _ **London...**_

Luhan sedang berjalan memasuki rumah chanyeol. Lelaki itu bersama kekasihnya sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Tepat sebelum ia menapaki anak tangga, chanyeol terlihat berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"mau kemana? " sehun bertanya

"ada urusan penting sebentar! " chanyeol menjawab cepat dan segera bergegas.

"ada urusan apalagi? Bukankah harusnya dia mempersiapkan pertunangannya dengan baekhyun! " luhan berucap.

"mungkin masalah lain! " sehun menanggapi.

"tuan muda! "

Henry, salah satu pelayan chanyeol dirumah itu menghampiri sehun dan luhan.

"ada apa henry? "

"tuan muda chanyeol sudah pergi?"

"ya, baru saja – ada apa? "

"ada telpon dari yixing di korea! "

"yixing? "

"iya... Katanya tuan kyungsoo sudah kembali... "

"WHAT?! " sehun dan luhan berucap bersamaan. Keduanya menatap henry tajam antara percaya dan tidak.

Detik berikutnya dengan cepat luhan meraih telpon yang digenggam henry.

"henry, rahasiakan telpon ini dari siapapun juga!– jangan ada yang tau kecuali kita bertiga! Oke?! "

"baik tuan muda! " henry menurut. Dan segera pergi.

"maksud kamu apa? " sehun menatap luhan bingung.

"wait! " ucap luhan kemudian menjauh dari sehun untuk mengangkat telpon.

–

Tak lama pria manis dari cina itu kembali menghampiri kekasihnya. Menyeretnya untuk mengikuti dia menuju ruang kerja chanyeol. Luhan mengunci pintu rapat, sementara sehun masih menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"ada apa lu? "

"kita harus merahasiakan ini! "

"maksud kamu? "

"chanyeol tidak boleh tau kalau kyungsoo sudah kembali !"

"apa maksud kamu?! " sehun menatap kekasihnya tak setuju.

"chanyeol akan segera bertunangan dengan baekhyun, jika dia tau kyungsoo kembali, semua akan jadi berantakan!– bisa saja semuanya batal! "

"lalu?! "

"aku tidak mau itu terjadi sehun, aku ingin baekhyun bahagia? "

"jadi maksud kamu, kita harus menyembunyikan kabar ini! "

"ya! " luhan berucap tegas.

"kamu sudah gila?! " sehun justru tidak percaya dengan ide kekasihnya.

"please sehun, baekhyun sahabatku!– dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini karena mencintai chanyeol, tidakkah kamu mengerti? – biarkan sekali saja baekhyun bahagia! " luhan memohon.

"tapi chanyeol sahabatku lu, dan aku tau dia sangat mencintai kyungsoo!" sehun masih kontra.

"benarkah! Tapi dia juga mencintai baekhyun! "

"please lu... Kenapa kamu seperti ini! "

"aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu baekhyun! "

"tapi tidak seperti ini caranya lu... Kyungsoo it...! "

"turuti saja semua rencanaku atau kita putus! " ancam luhan kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

"lu! "

.

.

.

Sweet lies

.

.

.

Hee chan ahirnya menginjakkan kakinya di hongkong. Meski ia bukan pria baik, tapi setidaknya ia masih sangat peduli dengan sahabatnya. Daripada dirinya terus berfikir macam-macam tentang keadaan kai yang tak menentu, karna tak ada kabar, ahirnya ia memilih untuk terbang ke negri orang demi si pria tan. Hee chan tak perlu bertanya dimana alamat kai di hongkong, karena apartemen yang ditempati kai saat ini sebenarnya adalah miliknya.

Hee chan menekan bel masuk berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian pria itu coba menekan kunci pasword dengan digit pasword yang diingatnya dulu. Beruntung! – sandi kuncinya tidak diganti.

"dasar pria bodoh! Sandi juga tidak diganti!"

"kai-ya!..." hee chan dengan ragu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mulutnya menganga dan kakinya sempat berhenti melangkah. Apartemen itu bukan mirip lagi, tapi persis seperti kapal pecah. Bukan berantakan, tapi sungguh tidak karuan. Semua perabotan terguling disana sini, bahkan tak sedikit yang pecah.

"ini rumah manusia, atau kandang ayam! " gerutu hee chan.

"kai...! Kamu dirumah!" ia coba memanggil lagi.

Hee chan mulai melangkah lagi. Perlahan dengan hati-hati menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa melukai kakinya. Ia menyusuri seluruh sudut apartemen, mencari sosok sahabatnya yang sampai saat ini belum bersuara. Ruang tamu, dapur, hingga kamar, pria bernama kai itu belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Tinggal sebuah kamar lagi, dan hee chan tanpa ragu segera membukanya.

Aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat seketika menyapa penciuman hee chan saat pintu kamat terbuka. Sama seperti ruangan lainnya, berantakan.

"kai... Kamu didalam! " hee chan mulai melangkah masuk. pandangannya terus mencari sosok sahabatnya di ruangan itu. Baju-baju berserakan, meja dan kursi yang terbalik, bahkan lemari yang hampir jatuh, membuktikan jika kamar itu sengaja dibuat berantakan entah karena apa alasannya.

Kemudian pencariannya telah berujung saat matanya menemukan sebuah tubuh meringkuk didekat ranjang. Mengenaskan.

"kai!"

.

.

.

TBC

Note: hi... Finally up lagi!

Oke deh... Semoga kalian suka chap ini.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~

see you next week!


	10. CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

Rambut berantakan, lingkar mata menghitam dan sembab, pandangan kosong seolah kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Mungkin itu kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan kai saat ini. Hee chan masih menatap pria yang baru saja di bantunya untuk duduk diranjang. belum pernah selama sejarah persahabatannya dengan jongin, ia melihat pria yang dikenal sebagai cassanova itu terlihat sangat berantakan seperti saat ini.

"aku beryukur kau masih hidup– meski keadaanmu seperti ini! – sungguh aku tidak percaya ini dirimu, sahabatku kim jongin– kai seorang cassanova! Bisa terlihat seburuk hari ini! " hee chan mengoceh sambil berkacak pinggang didepan pria itu.

" semua sudah berahir– semuanya hancur... "

"aku tau! Tanpa penjelasanmu pun aku tau– bukan hanya semua kebohonganmu yang hancur, tapi dirimu juga ikut hancur! ".

Jongin tidak menyangkal – heechan sepenuhnya benar.

"sejak awal aku sudah melarangmu! – tapi kau pria keras kepala! Dasar bodoh! " hee chan kembali berucap lagi. Mengingat dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau, bahkan membantu jongin saat pria itu membawa pergi kyungsoo.

"aku mencintainya– sangat... Sangat mencintainya!– aku bahkan tidak tau, bagaimana cara menjalani hidupku saat ini! ".

Hee chan menghela nafasnya.

"ayo kembali ke korea! – kembali ke kehidupan awalmu! – anggap dia cuma mimpi dan sekarang kamu telah terbangun– sadarlah jongin, dia terlalu tinggi untukmu! Jadi jangan terlalu berharap– dia mimpimu! Dan sekarang saatnya kau harus realistis! "

Hee chan menjeda.

"akan ku kembalikan 100 jutamu, tapi sekarang kau harus ikut denganku ke korea– bisnisku sepi tanpamu cassanova! "

"bagaimana caraku melupakannya– dia terlalu nyata... "

"dia memang nyata! Tapi dia bukan untukmu! Sadarlah kim jongin!" hee chan serius.

Pria itu sangat jarang memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama aslinya dan jika ia sudah menyebutnya, maka hee chan benar-benar serius.

"semuanya sudah berahir– drama kebohonganmu yang begitu manis, sudah berahir! Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali pada hidupmu yang dulu! "

"bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? "

"bukan itu yang seharusnya kamu fikirkan! – jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya, maka itu sebuah keberuntungan! – masalahnya apa dia mau menemuimu! "

"lalu... Untuk apa hidupku? "

"seharusnya pertanyaan itu sudah kau tanyakan sejak dulu! Bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan kyungsoo?– untuk apa hidupmu? "

Jongin terdiam.

"aku benci mengatakan ini– tapi... Saat ini kau hanya seorang pria yang sedang patah hati! – tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkanmu selain waktu! – dan juga... Ada banyak cara untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa harus memiliki... Ingat itu! "

Jongin terkekeh.

"sejak kapan kau bicara hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu! "

"kau membuatku mengatakannya bodoh! Aissshh... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas berserakan, komputer menyala, mata penuh konsentrasi membaca, pria bermata owl itu fokus pada apa yang tengah dicarinya. Ia tau pasti ada hal yang disembunnyikan oleh yixing tentang kepergian kekasihnya dan seluruh teman-temannya. Maka dari itu, kyungsoo mencari tau sendiri. Ia mengobrak abrik ruang kerja milik kekasihnya, mencari tau sesuatu yang mungkin janggal dan bisa dicurigai.

"ex'act? "

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Rasanya nama itu terlalu asing. Ia sangat tau semua nama perusahaan kekasihnya juga keluarganya, tapi tidak satupun bernama itu. Jemarinya bergerak lagi. Ia membuka semua folder yang berkaitan dengan nama itu. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan file ada didalamnya. Seketika kyungsoo membuka satu persatu file itu. Mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi.

–

Hampir tiga jam ia berkutat dengan file pencariannya. Hingga ahinya ia menarik nafas dalam, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecut untuk dirinya sendiri.

"another liar? Or i'm stupid? " monolognya sendiri.

Kini kyungsoo tau, apa itu ex'act. Mereka organisasi mavia besar, bahkan terbesar di korea. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, organisasi itu diketuai orang tuanya sendiri. Lalu kekasihnya dan semua teman-temannya adalah bagian dari mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir, kemana saja dirinya selama ini. Atau ia terlalu percaya pada orang-orang disekitanya. Bisa juga dirinya yang memang terlalu naif dan tidak ingin tau. Yang jelas ini lebih dari sekedar mengejutkan. Bahkan otaknya seperti tak mau berproses untuk mencari langkah apa yang seharusnya diambil.

Ia melangkah menuju jendela kaca besar. Berdiri disana menatap langit yang masih cerah. Gedung-gedung menjulang, jalanan ramai. Inilah realita. Sebuah kehidupan nyata. Tidak seperti kisah dalam hidupnya yang penuh kebohongan. Lebih tepatnya dibohongi. Mereka semua, teman-temannya, kekasihnya bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak satupun yang jujur. Dan orang yang baru dikenalnya pun ternyata juga seorang pembohong. Kim jongin.

Kyungsoo sadar, ia tidak bisa egois menyalahkan mereka semua. Karena dirinya sendiri selama ini juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka. Karena itulah, ia dengan mudahnya dibohongi. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **London 08.17 pm.**_

"senyumlah... Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan... " chanyeol berbisik pada baekhyun yang sedang bercermin.

"aku ingin membatalkannya, pertunangan ini, jika aku bisa! – tapi aku tau itu akan mempermalukan semua orang! " baekhyun menjawab, menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi dari pantulan cermin.

"kamu mabuk?! " chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Pria bermata sipit itu menggeleng.

"so... Why? Bukankah kemarin kamu yang memaksaku melakukan pertunangan ini? "

"hm– tapi aku sedikit menyesal, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak bisa tersenyum bahkan dihari pertunangannya sendiri, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh! " baekhyun berbalik, menatap wajah park chanyeol secara langsung.

Pria itu terdiam.

"apa tidak bisa, sehari saja... Kamu mencintaiku seperti kamu mencintai kyungsoo, atau... Lebih buruknya, anggap saja aku dia, –!" baekhyun berucap seolah memohon dalam keputusasaan.

"kamu menyesal mencintaiku? "

"ya– aku menyesal mencintaimu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu!"

"that's you byun baekhyun, dan itu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja! " chanyeol menarik dagu baekhyun perlahan. Kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat.

"aku tau kamu tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain aku". Park berkata penuh percaya diri.

"do you love me? " baekhyun bertanya.

"ya, i love you! "

"do you love kyungsoo? "

"ya, i love him... More! "

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sementara baekhyun menatapnya putus asa.

"kajja! – semua orang sudah menunggu kita! " . Chanyeol kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar baekhyun duluan.

Selang beberapa menit, luhan datang. Ia mendekati baekhyun yang masih membenarkan jasnya. Segera ia membisikkan sesuatu.

Tangan baekhyun sedikit gemetar. Ia menatap luhan kaget. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membuang nafas pelan seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"jangan hawatir, yang tau hanya yixing, aku, sehun dan henry– tidak ada orang lain yang tau lagi jika kyungsoo telah kembali– aku akan merahasiakannya!"

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"dikorea, di rumah chanyeol bersama yixing– semuanya ku serahkan padamu baek, aku tidak ingin kamu menderita!"

"luhan... "

"jangan hawatir, kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia sendiri! – fikirkanlah perasaanmu terlebih dahulu! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! "

"thanks... "

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap meriahnya jamuan pesta di lantai satu. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang. Pria yang paling dicintainya, pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya malam ini.

"lu... Aku akan tetap bertunangan– ini satu-satunya kesempatanku agar bisa bersamanya, aku sudah sejauh ini, dan aku juga telah banyak berkorban, bukankahkah aku pantas mendapatkannya?" baekhyun berucap.

Sahabatnya merangkul dari belakang.

"hm, kau berhak mendapatkannya! "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul...**_

Dua hari berlalu sejak kyungsoo tau semua kebenarannya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah chanyeol. Memilih menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan uang tabungannya. Kemarin, ia nekat pergi kerumahnya, melompati garis segel polisi dan mengambil semua yang dibutuhkannya. Dari dulu orangtuanya memang tidak pernah mencampuri semua keperluan kyungsoo, bahkan keuangannya. Dan sekarang ia tau alasan dibalik semua itu. Ya– orang tuanya sengaja, karena tidak ingin dirinya terlibat dalam kelompok mereka.

–

Kyungsoo masih mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaan orang tuanya saat ini. Ia bahkan malas untuk pergi ke kampus. Hidupnya serasa kacau. Ia tidak tau kemana harus pergi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tetapi... Bagaimanapun kyungsoo tidak boleh menyerah. Setelah berdiam diri beberapa hari, ahirnya ia mulai kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia bertekad, entah ada atau tidak ada teman dan keluarganya, hidupnya tidak boleh berantakan. Ia kembali ke kampus, mengurus semua keterlambatannya selama ini, hingga kembali melanjutkan studinya. Kyungsoo juga berfikir untuk mulai menemukan pekerjaan, karena kini tak ada lagi orang tua yang bisa diandalkannya.

–

Malam itu, sepulang dari kampus kyungsoo berhenti didepan klub. Memorinya terputar kembali pada malam kejadian kecelakaan itu. Bukan hal lain, satu-satunya yang diingat pertama kali justru kim jongin. Pria yang sedang ditelpon Bersamanya saat sedang kecelakaan. Samar, ada sedikit ingatan saat ia melihat pria bertopeng berdiri dibalkon lantai dua gedung klub malam itu. Ia tidak yakin.

Ia merindukan pria itu tiba-tiba. Kim jongin

"ah... Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukan pembohong sepertinya! " kyungsoo berucap kemudian kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Tetapi otak dan hatinya mulai berperang. Mereka tidak selaras. Hatinya berbisik ingin bertemu pria iru, namun otaknya masih menuruti logika bahwa pria itu telah membohonginya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo tau, pria itu telah mengatakan jika dia mencintainya. Namun, kyungsoo tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Alasan itu cukup gila hingga membuat jongin membohonginya dan merusak seluruh tatanan hidupnya. Meski begitu, hati kyungsoo tidak bisa mengesampingkan begitu saja perasaannya pada pria itu. Ya– semua kenangan indahnya dengan jongin masih tertinggal. Masih tetap indah dan tidak bisa begitu saja dibuang atau terlupakan.

Jongin begitu baik padanya, merawatnya bahkan ia bisa merasakan ketulusan hatinya. Meski pria itu sedikit protektif, tetapi kyungsoo tau, ia melakukannya untuk melindungi dirinya.

–

Berdiri di halte, kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada genangan air yang tersisa akibat hujan tadi sore. Ia terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sampai kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah jaket yang dipakainya adalah milik pria itu. Milik jongin yang dipakainya saat mereka terahir kali bertemu. Kyungsoo amat menyukai bau pria itu, meski kini sudah memudar dan tak tercium lagi dari jaket itu. Atau lebih tepatnya digantikan bau parfum miliknya sendiri. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar jika jaket itu jadi pakaian favoritnya yang sering ia kenakan ahir-ahir ini.

Kemudian, sebuah ingatan melintas di otaknya membuatnya sedikit terperanjat. Seseorang pernah memanggilnya 'kai' saat ia mengenakan jaket itu dan pergi ke klub untuk mencari tau tentang chanyeol tempo hari. Ia tidak tau, tapi kepalanya menoleh kembali. Otaknya seolah menyuruh kakinya bergerak untuk kembali ke klub itu. Dan benar saja– kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan penasaran membuatnya susah tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak asing lagi bagaimana suasana klub malam. Meski ia bukan penikmat, tapi tempat ini adalah tempat favorit kekasihnya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Mau tidak mau, ia juga tergolong sering datang kesana meski hanya sebentar, atau terkadang tidak masuk dan hanya menunggu diluar.

–

Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut tempat yang sudah penuh dengan orang. Tak jarang yang menatapnya, entah itu karena dirinya terlihat menarik atau karena beberapa orang mengenalnya sebagai kekasih seorang park chanyeol. Orang yang paling di segani di klub itu.

Tapi yang kyungsoo cari bukanlah kekasihnya saat ini. Ia mencari seorang pria pendek sama sepertinya yang pernah ia temui saat itu. Dan beruntung, pria itu tak sulit ditemukan. Ia berada disana, dibalik meja bar bersama seorang bartender sedang berbincang.

"permisi...! " sapa kyungsoo.

Hee chan menoleh, cukup terkejut.

"anda masih ingat saya? " kyungsoo berucap lagi.

"oh... I-iya, do kyungsoo... " hee chan sedikit gugup.

"aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu? "

"mm... Apa ini tentang park chanyeol? – kalau tentang dia, ... Maaf, aku belum punya kabar apapun! "

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"bukan tentang dia– tapi tentang... 'kai'! "

Hee chan sungguh terkejut kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menyemvunyikam raut terkejutnya begitu nama 'kai ' disebut.

"kai? " si manager mengulang ragu.

"ya! – hari itu, anda sempat memanggilku dengan kai, siapa dia? Dan kenapa anda mengira aku adalah kai? ".

Bibir hee chan sedikit bergetar. Ia benar-benar gugup sementara otaknya bekerja keras mencari alasan yang tepat. Ia harus tetap menjaga perihal kai. Dan lelaki yang berdiri didepannya tidak boleh tau, jika kai adalah seorang kim jongin.

–

" Um, mungkin aku hanya salah orang, ya– dia seorang pelanggan disini! – begitulah!" hee chan menjawab dengan gugup.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia terlihat begitu ragu dengan jawaban pria di hadapannya.

"maaf– saya permisi dulu, ada pekerjaan!" hee chan berdalih agar segera menghindari kyungsoo.

–

Sementara kyungsoo madih disana, otaknya justru lebih penasaran tentang siapa kai. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi merasa harus mencari info tentang orang itu. Pandangan matanya menyusuri tempat itu lagi. Barangkali ada orang yang dikenalnya, untuk bisa bertanya tentang siapa kai.

Dan sepertinya kyungsoo sungguh beruntung malam itu. Dia– seorang pria datang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya lalu memesan whiskey. Kyungsoo sedikit memicing, meyakinkan matanya tidak salah. Dan ia benar-benar yakin, otaknya masih sangat jelas mengingat.

"permisi? " kyungsoo menyapa mendekati pria itu berani.

"iya? "

"anda... Ken?"

"oh– ya benar, bagaimana kau tau namaku?" pria itu terlihat sedikit bimgung.

"aku... Seseorang yang tidak sengaja hampir kamu tabrak waktu itu, di hongkong, anda memberikanku kartu nama! "

"oh! – ya! Ya! Aku ingat! " pria itu antusias.

"wah– kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, sepertinya dunia ini begitu sempit!" lanjutnya.

"aku do kyungsoo! " kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri.

"ne– senang bertemu denganmu, kamu baik-baik saja kan? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, diiringi senyum ringan.

"kamu sering datang kesini,? " ken bertanya.

"lumayan– sebenarnya, aku tidak menyukai tempat ini, tapi kekasihku sering datang kesini, kamu sendiri? "

"aku bekerja disini! "

"ah jinjja? "

Ken mengangguk. "mungkin pekerjaanku tidak patut dibanggakan– aku bekerja di lantai dua! – jika mau mencoba denganku, mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu diskon, _cause you're cute_!" ken mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"oh– mian! Aku lupa kamu sudah punya kekasih, " buru-buru ken menambahi takut jika terlalu lancang menggoda.

Kyungsoo jelas tau apa pekerjaan pria dihadapannya. Ya– dia tau jika dilantai dua klub itu ada kamar-kamar yang memang di sediakan untuk mereka yang ingin menuntaskan hasrat. Dan ken adalah seorang penjaja jasa disana.

"um... Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? " kyungsoo sedikit ragu sebenarnya takut jika ia juga terlalu lancang atau dianggap sok akrab dengan pria yang baru ditemuinya.

Ken mengangguk. Memperlihatkan wajah ramahnya. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo lega.

"apa... Kamu kebetulan tau tentang seorang pelanggan bernama kai? "

"kai? Pelanggan? " ken ragu.

"kurasa aku tidak memiliki pelanggan bernama kai, kalau seorang yang bekerja disini, mungkin aku tau! "

"bekerja disini? "

"hm! Dia sama sepertiku, tapi... " ken mendekat, berbisik pada kyungsoo.

"dia sangat berkelas, seorang cassanova – dan harganya sangat mahal! ".

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap ken yang saat ini kembali pada posisinya dan meminum alkohol yang dipesannya.

Kyungsoo lebih mendekat pada ken.

"jadi... Dia sama sepertimu? "

"hm– tapi... Tidak banyak orang tau tentang wajahnya, dia selalu memakai topeng!"

Kalimat terahir kai sukses membuat kyungsoo tertegun. Ingatannya kembali pada pria yang dilihatnya dibalkon saat kecelakaan dulu. Memang samar, tapi kyungsoo begitu yakin dengan wajah pria yang melepas topengnya. Wajah yang dikenalnya, kim jongin.

"kamu pernah melihat wajahnya bukan? "

"tentu saja! Dia rekan kerjaku– tapi ahir-ahir ini dia menghilang, entah kemana! "

"kamu punya fotonya? Aku ingin tau! " kyungsoo antusias.

"um... Kurasa tidak bisa, ini melebihi batas privasi, – manager pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan!"

"ku mohon, aku akan membayarmu sama seperti hargamu! "

Ken menatap kyungsoo serius. Seolah tidak percaya lelaki dihadapannya rela melakukan itu, hanya demi sebuah foto.

Namun ken menggeleng.

"sorry, aku tidak bisa! Itu terlalu... "

"dua kali lipat! Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat! " potong kyungsoo.

Dan ken benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kali ini.

"ikut aku! "

.

.

.

.

.

Ken dan kyungsoo berada disebuah bilik toilet. Bertatap muka dengan serius. Ken mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, mengutak atik sebentar. Lalu memberikannya pada kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum kyungsoo meraihnya, ken urung.

"aku tidak ingin uang itu! "

"maksud kamu?" kyungsoo bingung.

"kamu berhutang padaku! – anggap saja seperti itu! Aku ingin kita berteman! "

"kenapa? "

"aku merasa kamu orang baik! – ya... Tidak ada alasan lain, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "gomawo... Ken! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang harus ia terima dalam hidupnya?. Kalimat tanya itu seketika muncul dalam otaknya saat ia berbaring di kasur empuk apartemennya. Ingatan tentang foto seorang kim kai dan penjelasan ken masih begitu hangat. Kim kai, seorang cassanova dunia malam yang tak lain adalah kim jongin, seorang teman yang juga telah membohonginya.

Ini lebih dari mengejutkan. Kenyataan tentang pria yang berhasil mencuri sedikit tempat dihatinya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia bahkan tidak tau kalimat apalagi yang harus digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan pria itu. Kim jongin.

–

Berantakan. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hidupnya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia lari ketempat baru, lingkungan baru, meninggalkan masalah yang memuakkan ini. Tapi kyungsoo tak ingin jadi pengecut. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal, menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan ketika kyungsoo sampai di halte pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sambil menunggu tranportasi datang. Ada alasan kenapa kali ini kyungsoo lebih memilih halte daripada stasiun. Jawabannya adalah, ia ingin menghindari ingatannya sendiri tentang pria itu. Kim jongin. Meski sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau dimana pria itu saat ini.

Sejenak ia membungkuk, memperbaiki tali sneakernya yang sudah renggang. Tepat saat ia selesai, matanya menangkap sepasang pantofel mengkilap dihadapannya.

Ia ragu, namun perlahan mendongak sambil kembali berdiri. Seorang pria, dengan kacamata hitam, berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan celana senada. Pria itu tidak terlalu tinggi, hampir sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum setelah melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkan dalam saku vest jasnya.

"hai... Kyungsoo! " sapanya penuh percaya diri.

Kyungsoo ragu. "kau tau namaku?".

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "aku suho– mungkin kamu belum mengenalku, tetapi... Orang tuamu ingin aku melindungimu! ".

"orang tuaku? " kyungsoo memicing. Mengabaikan uluran tangan pria itu. "kamu bagian dari exact? "

"kamu tau tentang exact? ".kali ini suho sedikit terkejut. Lalu dengan sedikit kikuk menurunkan uluran tangannya.

"kenapa?! Apa seharusnya aku tidak tau?"

"bukan begitu... Hanya saja, ini tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan! "

"aku tidak tau maksudmu apa! – tapi... Jika benar kau suruhan orang tuaku, katakan dimana mereka sekarang? " kyungsoo tegas tidak ingin bertele-tele.

Suho mengangguk, tapi kemudian tidak langsung menjawab.

"aku akan memberitahumu semuanya! Tapi tidak disini! Ayo kita cari tempat makan! "lanjutnya.

"kamu fikir aku bisa mempercayai orang begitu saja, maaf suho-ssi, aku sudah terlalu banyak dibohongi– aku tidak bisa menuruti perkataanmu begitu saja!, siapapun dirimu! ".

Bis berhenti, tepat disamping keduanya. Tanpa pamit kyungsoo segera berlari kecil menuju pintu bis dan masuk. Ia sama sekali tidak menengok kebelakang. Meminggalkan suho yang masih berdiri disana, dengan pakaian mewahnya yang sedikit terkena percikan hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Sudah beberapa hari yang lalu aku berada di korea lagi. Kembali pada kehidupanku dulu, pada dunia malam yang menjijikkan. Apa aku baik-baik saja?. Jawabannya tidak. Hanya satu hal yang membuat segalanya berantakan. Rasa rindu padanya, pada lelaki yang sangat aku cintai– kyungsoo.

Aku telah mencoba berkali-kali, menegaskan pada fikiranku sendiri bahwa dia telah membenciku dan aku tak berhak atas dirinya lagi. Berbagai cara aku lakukan untuk meredam rasa rindu yang seolah mencekikku sendiri. Tapi semua gagal. Fikiran dan hatiku tidak mau berkompromi. Logikaku terlalu lemah. Aku merindukannya.

–

Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya aku sangat menyukai berpergian dengan kereta. Tapi kali ini, aku mengalah. Aku sengaja melewati stasiun untuk menuju halte. Memilih bis sebagai alternatif transport. Menghindari kemungkinan untuk melihatnya. Karena aku masih tak sanggup menerima kenyataan tentang yang belum lama terjadi.

Tapi sepertinya tuhan memberiku cerita lain. Sore itu ketika hujan, duduk dibangku paling belakang dengan hoodie, aku menoleh keluar saat bis yang kutumpangi berhenti disalah satu halte. Dia sedikit berlari kecil, menuju pintu– melangkahkan dua kaki mungilnya masuk kedalam kendaraan yang sama denganku. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. Tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Itu kyungsoo.

Dia sesuatu yang mampu menghipnotisku. Membuat seluruh atensiku hanya terfokus padanya. Logika seolah lumpuh sesaat, meski ahirnya aku menyadari– ini bukan saatnya aku hilang kendali. Aku memalingkan wajah, sedikit menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahku sendiri saat ia berjalan menuju kursi kosong. Hanya dua kursi dihadapanku. Jarak yang membuatku semakin tak sanggup. Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya tidak sanggup menahan gejolak rindu yang mendidih untuknya. Tubuhku serasa ingin melompat padanya detik ini juga.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya dari jarak yang dekat.

Menggenggam tangannya.

Memeluknya erat.

–

Haruskah aku melakukannya?

Atau aku harus duduk diam disini, melihat pungungnya sambil menahan hasrat merindu.

TBC–

Heyyyyyyyyy long time no see... I'M SO SO SO SORRY for being late...

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan cerita lain, tapi updatenya di wattpad dan IG.

SO, buat yang mau baca bisa di igku or my WP 'cloudsclear', judulnya YOU AREN'T HIM...

AND NOW I COME BACK FOR THIS STORY...

Aku usahaian rutin update tiap minggu lagi ya...

Love you all...

GIVE ME REVIEW PLEASE...

HOPE YOU LIKE IT...


	11. CHAPTER 10

Chapter 10

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

 _Langit menangis menghasilkan hujan. Terkadang ia menyusahkan tetapi juga menyenangkan. Tetapi hujan di hati, lebih menyakitkan. Apa kalian ingin tau? Jangan! – itu menyakitkan. Apapun sebabnya, percayalah! Jangan buat hatimu menangis._

.

.

.

Lima pemberhentian bus telah terlewati. Seharusnya si pria bernama kim telah turun. Tapi nyatanya, tubuhnya masih belum beranjak dari kursi belakang bus. Bahkan pandangannya tak sedikirpun beralih dari lelaki yang duduk hanya berjarak 3 bangku didepannya.

–

Pemberhentian berikutnya, lelaki itu berdiri. Kakinya mulai melangkah kedepan menuju pintu keluar hingga ahirnya turun dari bis. Hujan masih turun, tapi tidak lagi deras. Hanya gerimis tipis.

 _Earphone_ masih bersarang dikedua telinganya, mengalunkan musik yang hanya bisa didengar si pemakai. Kyungsoo memasang hoodie dikepalanya, mengeratkan jaket abu-abu oversizenya, sebelum melangkah.

Tentu saja, lelaki itu sebisa mungkin menghindari hujan. Memilih untuk melewati teras pertokoan yang sedikit menangkal air langit untuk jatuh menyerang tubuhnya. Beruntung tujuannya tidak jauh, dan ia segera sampai pada bangunan apartemennya.

Kamar kyungsoo berada di lantai 12. Lelaki itu samasekali tidak menoleh ke belakang hingga sampai pada rumahnya. Ia menekan pasword pintu dan masuk begitu saja. Tentu ia tidak menyadari jika pria bermarga kim telah berjalan di belakangnya sejak tadi, melihatnya dari jauh. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu selamat hingga rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika gelap menyapa, perasaan sepi kembali hadir menemani kyungsoo. Terkadang ia masih tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang dihadapinya saat ini. Tinggal sendiri, tanpa orang tua, kekasih bahkan teman-temannya telah pergi entah kemana.

Suap terahir mie dari mangkuk ramyunnya menandakan jika dinnernya telah selesai. Tangan kirinya masih mengutak atik smartphone barunya. Mencoba mencari kontak yang mungkin bisa dihubungi untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Hanya dia, pria yang belum lama dikenalnya mungkin jadi satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia temui saat ini. Itu ken. Dan beruntung pria itu membalas cepat pesannya. Memberitahukan jika dirinya sedang senggang.

–

Tak butuh waktu lama kyungsoo sudah berada di bar. Menemui pria bernama ken yang duduk dikursi depan bartender. Senyum menyambut saat kyungsoo mendekat.

"kamu tidak sibuk? "

"aku sedang _free,_ ini hari liburku – mau minum?" ken menjawab kemudian menawarkan sebotol minuman beralkohol miliknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "trims, aku kurang terbiasa dengan alkohol! ".

"kelihatannya sedang penat? – mau cerita?" tebak ken.

Selain ramah, ken adalah sosok yang dapat dengan mudah memahami situasi dan juga membaca seseorang. Itulah kenapa, kyungsoo tidak merasa kesulitan membangun hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

"hm– bisakah kita bicara diluar? – tempat ini terlalu bising! " kyungsoo meminta.

"oke...! "

.

.

.

Kedai toppoki pinggir jalan, adalah pilihan keduanya setelah keluar dari bar. Tempat itu tidak begitu ramai, dan kyungsoo menyukai menunya. Sementara ken hanya menesan beberapa soju.

"jadi... Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan!" ken berucap, sambil menuang soju pada gelas kecilnya.

"trims... Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak, tiba-tiba ingin curhat padamu, kita belum lama kenal! "

"eyyy... It's okay, aku sudah bilang kita teman, jadi jangan hawatir! " senyum ramah mengiringi ucapan ken.

"baiklah... Aku ingin bercerita tentang kisah asmaraku, gwenchana? " lelaki bermata bulat bertanya sedikit ragu.

Ken mengangguk.

–

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak yakin, mengapa malam ini ia ingin membagi kisahnya dengan seseorang. Ia hanya tak bisa membohongi bahwa dirinya butuh seorang teman untuk bercerita, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya atau mungkin memberinya saran. Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan detail semua masalahnya, ia hanya membagi kisah cintanya yang sedikit rumit antara kekasih dan sahabatnya, juga perasaan barunya terhadap seorang teman yang memiliki banyak kebohongan padanya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit lega karena ken dengan antusias mendengarkan.

–

"aku rasa kamu terlalu naif! " komentar dari mulut ken langsung saat cerita kyungsoo selesai.

"maksud kamu? " kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"kamu diduakan oleh kekasihmu, secara langsung, bahkan dengan sahabatmu sendiri, pernahkah kamu berfikir... Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu? Atau kamu sendiri benar-benar mencintainya?"

"aku mencintai kekasihku, begitu juga dia..., hanya saja, aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku yang juga mencintainya! " jelas kyungsoo.

"bodoh– cinta tidak seperti itu kyung! – " ken dengan nyaman berucap layaknya mereka telah berteman lama.

"apa kamu tidak merasa sakit hati, melihat kekasihmu dengan orang lain? – lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ingin memiliki orang yang kau cintai, atau mungkin, apa selama ini kau bahagia dengannya? ".

Pertanyaan ken sebenarnya tidak lebih sulit dari soal matematika, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kyungsoo ragu untuk menjawabnya. Maka ia terdiam sejenak, mengaduk malas toppoki yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"aku... Bahagia dengannya, dia selalu melindungiku, tapi... Aku merasa dia tidak berlaku adil padaku dan sahabatku!, mereka seperti orang pacaran, tapi denganku tidak! Mereka sering melakukan skinship, tapi denganku tidak– kekasihku bilang, dia tidak ingin merusakku!, tapi jika dia harus memilih, dia pasti memilihku!" kyungsoo lebih detail menjelaskan tanpa sungkan.

"wah... Kekasihmu benar-benar pria bajingan!, tapi apapun itu, kurasa dia hanya memanfaatkanmu dan sahabatmu! – nyatanya, sekarang dia menghilang bukan– jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu harusnya dia mencarimu!"

"mungkin saja dia mencariku? " lelaki bermata owl ragu.

"mungkin? Tapi kenyataannya, dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi, bukan?! ".

Kyungsoo diam.

"dan... Tentang pria yang baru saja jadi temanmu, siapapun itu... Pertanyaan tetap sama. Apa kamu merasa bahagia dengannya? " ken masih berbicara.

"tidak ada yang salah tentang cinta! – jika pria baru itu membuatmu yakin, dan hidupmu lebih bahagia, why not? Try! – percayalah tidak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, mungkin ada alasan kenapa kekasihmu dan temanmu berbohong!, tapi... Itu semua tidak penting! Hiduplah bahagia itu yang penting! " lanjut ken memaparkan saran dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit gelap diatas sana jadi tujuan pandangan kosong kyungsoo. Berdiri didekat jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar, menikmati dingin angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Setiap kalimat saran dari ken masih sangat jelas masuk diotaknya. Pertanyaan apakah dirinya bahagia saat ini, terus ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu, perhatian chanyeol padanya memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan, ia merasa hidupnya sempurna saat itu. Bahkan pria itu tidak berubah meski saat baekhyun datang. Ya, chanyeol sangat mencintainya, begitu juga dia.

Tetapi... Perasaannya pada seorang kim jongin berbeda dengan perasaannya pada park chanyeol. Ada ketertarikan yang membuatnya selalu jatuh pada pesona pria itu. Tatapan matanya, sikapnya, perhatiannya, semuanya lebih menarik dari yang chanyeol lakukan padanya. Sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Andai saja jongin bukan seorang pembohong, tidak ada alasan untuk kyungsoo mengelak bahwa dia akan lebih memilih pria itu.

Kenyataannya keadaan tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Chanyeol adalah pembohong besar dan jongin tidak ada bedanya. Ken bilang, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Mungkin ia bermaksud mengatakan tentang 'kesempatan kedua'. Pilihan hidup yang harus diambil, adalah saat dirimu merasa bahagia dengan kehidupan yang kamu jalani. Jika hidupnya sama-sama penuh kebohongan, maka kyungsoo akan lebih memilih hidup sederhana bersama kim jongin. Dengan identitas baru, lingkungan baru dan semua cerita baru. Seperti yang pernah ia jalani saat di hongkong. Baginya jika semua bisa terulang, itu adalah cerita yang indah dalam hidupnya. Anggap saja ia pengecut karena melarikan diri. Itu tidak penting. Asalkan hidupnya bahagia.

Bukannya kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan keluarga, kekasih ataupun sahabatnya. Hanya saja, otaknya seolah tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa semua orang yang disayanginya justru membohonginya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak dianggap. Kekecewaannya terlalu besar.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

Hidup kim jongin sepertinya benar-benar kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia seorang do kyungsoo. Hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Jangankan menyapa, mendekat saja jongin tak punya keberanian.

Terkadang akal sehatnya menggila. kala malam saat ia hampir terlelap, rindu meledak tak karuan. Ingin rasanya tubuhnya bergerak, kakinya berlari menghampiri lelaki itu, memeluknya erat. Tetapi pada ahirnya ia memilih untuk menahan diri. Bahkan air mata mengalir begitu saja, menahan sakitnya rindu yang belum tersampaikan.

Mungkin jongin harus sedikit berterimakasih pada rekan kerjanya, ken. Sebab pria itu membuat jongin lebih mudah melihat lelaki bermata owl. Meski hatinya harus memanas dengan tangan terkepal karena iri dengan yang dilakukan ken, tapi jongin tetap harus berpuas hati.

Lelaki itu datang hampir setiap malam ke klub. Menemui ken hanya untuk sekedar berbincang sebentar sambil minum. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tentu saja jongin ingin tau. Meski hal yang tidak penting, tetap saja pria dengan rahang tegas itu penasaran.

–

.

.

.

Malam itu kyungsoo datang lagi. Duduk di meja pojok, sendirian. Mungkin ken sedang ada banyak pekerjaan jadi belum bisa menemuinya. Ia hanya menatap malas sekitar. Kemudian kembali menatap minuman yang belum tersentuh dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak, merasakan sesuatu lembut menyentuh kakinya. Ia melongok kebawah, menemukan makhluk berwajah imut menatapnya. Kyungsoo menscan makhluk itu sedikit lama. Kemudian pada ahirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengenalnya.

"leon...? "

Makhluk itu mengeong, merespon panggilan kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tidak memberontak samasekali saat lelaki itu meraihnya mendekap dalam pelukannnya.

"i miss you... Little boy... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK TAU, AKU MEMBAWANYA KESINI, DAN DIA KELUAR DARI KANDANG TIDAK PAMIT! " hee chan balas berteriak setelah jongin menyemburnya habis-habisan dengan kemarahan.

Malam itu hee chan baru saja membawa pulang leon, dari pet shop untuk 'grooming'. Dia sedikit terburu-buru untuk pergi ke klub. Dan terpaksa ia membawa kucing itu ke klub, meletakkannya di kandang dan mungkin lupa untuk menguncinya sehingga hewan itu kabur. Dan beginilah ahirnya, kemarahan si cassanova pemilik kucing itu tak terelakkan.

"kalaupun dia pamit, kau yang tidak akan memahaminya! – dia kucing! bodoh! "

"nah– itu kau sadar! Dia hanya seekor kucing! Biarkan saja hilang, aku bisa membelikanmu lagi! – lagipula aku sudah melarangmu untuk membawanya, memangnya tidak ada kucing seperti itu di korea?".

"no! Kucing itu penting untukku! – bahkan lebih penting dari dirimu! "

"what! " hee chan tak terima.

"cari dia sampai ketemu! ". Perintah kai seolah mutlak sebelum bergegas pergi.

"meow...! " hee chan menyahut dengan kesal.

Kai seketika berhenti melangkah. Kembali menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu dengan serius.

"temukan dia atau kau kubuat mengeong setiap hari!" setiap kata penuh penekanan keluar dari mulut kai.

Hee chan mengatupkan rapat mulutnya. Memalingkan wajah, karena begitu takut kai kembali meluapkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, kyungsoo merasa kurang enak badan. Ia hanya pergi kuliah dan memilih istirahat setelah pulang dari kampus. Lagipula, ada leon dirumahnya yang sukses membuat hiburan tersendiri baginya. Ia tau, keberadaan kucing itu di korea tentu saja karena 'dia' yang membawanya. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu tidak jauh dari tempat kucing itu ditemukan. Tentu saja, mengingat pekerjaan sebenarnya pria itu.

–

Pintu kulkas ia tutup sedikit keras. Desah kecewa keluar dari mulutnya, begitu tahu lemari pendingin itu tak berisi apapun yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya. Tangannya menyambar jaket dan kunci pintu apartemen sembari kaki melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Niatnya ingin pergi ke minimarket untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa laparnya.

Tetapi, begitu pintu terbuka langkahnya terhenti. Bola matanya fokus menatap sesuatu, sebelum ahirnya memutar malas. Seorang pria tampan berdiri didepan pintunya. Tersenyum begitu melihat kyungsoo. Berbalik dengan kyungsoo yang seketika berubah _moody_.

Tangan lelaki bermata owl berniat segera menutup kembali pintunya, tapi pria itu lebih dulu menahannya.

"aku tidak punya urusan denganmu! – tolong jangan ganggu aku! " kyungsoo ketus.

"kamu benar-benar tidak ingin tahu tentang orang tuamu? " suho memberikan pertanyaan menarik.

Tentu saja kyungsoo bohong jika tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan pria asing itu. Ia menghela nafas kesal, tapi ahirnya membuka pintu untuk pria itu. Memperbolehkannya melangkah masuk.

"sebaiknya jangan bertele-tele tuan asing. Aku sedang lapar!" kyungsoo masih tetap ketus sambil melempar tubuhnya nya di kursi. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak habis fikir bagaimana pria asing itu bisa menemukan tempat tinggalnya.

Suho Lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi bersebrangan dengan kyungsoo. Pria itu menarik nafas sejenak, menatap kyungsoo serius sebelum bibirnya mulai bergerak. Berbicara memaparkan cerita yang memang seharusnya kyungsoo tahu.

Suho adalah putra dari sahabat kedua orang tua kyungsoo. Sejak dulu keluarga mereka berhubungan baik meski tidak memiliki jalan pemikiran yang sama. Keluarga suho adalah konglomerat dunia bisnis sementara orang tua kyungsoo merupakan ketua kelompok mavia bernama exact. Tetapi... Sebenarnya yunho dan yoona tidak ingin kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari mereka. Orangtuanya ingin kyungsoo memiliki jalan hidup tersendiri. Karena itu, dulu kedua orang tua kyungsoo sengaja meminta suho untuk menjaga kyungsoo jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

Dan nyatanya, inilah kesempatan itu. Yunho dan yoona telah berhasil ditangkap polisi. Meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri. Mungkin banyak orang yang tahu bahwa suho adalah bagian dari exact, tetapi pada kenyataannnya ia adalah bukan. Selama ini ia hanya mengawasi kyungsoo dari jauh. Dan baru berani mendekat saat kedua orangtua kyungsoo memintanya.

–

Kyungsoo memicing, menatap suho dalam diam setelah pria itu selesai bercerita. Tentu saja kyungsoo masih menyimpan begitu banyak keraguan pada pria itu. Terlebih setelah apa yang diketahuinya sendiri tentang keluarganya yang adalah komplotan mavia dan saat ini mendekam di penjara.

"kau bilang orang tuaku dipenjara saat ini?! – well, aku cukup percaya setelah apa yang ku ketahui tentang mereka dan juga exact! Tapi... Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu yang bukan bagian dari mereka! "

"kenapa? "

"bagaimana mungkin orang asing tahu banyak tentang sesuatu jika bukan dari bagian kelompok itu– _imposible_! "

"aku tidak hanya tau banyak tentang exact, kyung! – tapi juga kehidupanmu selama ini, bahkan teman-temanmu! " jelas suho

"jadi kau seorang penguntit? " tuduh lelaki bermata owl bertambah kesal.

"anggap saja begitu– aku mengakuinya! – ini kemauan orang tuamu, untuk kebaikanmu kyung, percayalah! "

"kebaikanku? Dengan menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dariku? Hemh– kalau begitu pertemukan dengan orang tuaku! "

"untuk apa? "

"tentu saja aku ingin bertanya banyak hal pada mereka! ". Nada bicara kyungsoo semakin meninggi.

"tanyakan saja padaku? Apa yang ingin kamu tahu lagi! – jika aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka akan kuantar kau pada orang tuamu? "

Kyungsoo diam lagi. Tetapi, tatapan kesalnya pada suho tidak berkurang.

"bilang saja tidak mau! Atau jangan-jangan kau mengarang jika orang tuaku dipenjara!" kini kyungsoo mulai ragu pada suho.

"kyung, bukan aku tidak mau! Tapi orang tuamu yang tidak ingin menemuimu saat ini! "

Kyungsoo berdiri, menatap suho tajam. "lalu sekarang apa? – hidupku sudah terlanjur berantakan!".

"ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini, enam bulan kamu menghilang setelah kecelakaan!" suho masih berusaha tenang.

"kau bilang banyak tau tentangku, dan kau selalu mengawasiku selama ini, kenapa masih bertanya? bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau?! "

"aku sedikit terlambat... Maaf! "

"untuk apa minta maaf, aku juga tidak berharap bantuanmu! "

"kyung... Dengar, kamu sudah dewasa, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil! – maksudku menemuimu adalah karena aku ingin menolongmu! – orang tuamu memintaku melakukan itu? – aku tidak ingin hidupmu berantakan!"

"kau meremehkanku? – lagipula? Siapa dirimu tuan asing?" kyungsoo mulai hilang kesabaran.

"aku bersabar mendengarkanmu berbicara! Tapi jika kau berusaha mengatur hidupku... " kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ku mohon... Pintunya dibelakangmu!, keluar dari rumahku! "

"kyungsoo... "

"jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku! ". Lelaki bermata owl berucap tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Suho mendesah pelan, pasrah. Tapi, kemudian ia berdiri, meletakkan sebuah name card diatas meja dihadapannya. Matanya menatap kyungsoo lembut.

"aku tau... Kamu butuh waktu untuk memahami situasimu sendiri, hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu, aku selalu siap untukmu! " ucap pria tampan itu, sebelum perlahan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Air mengalir membasahi kedua tangan kai di cekungan wastafel. Keran diputar setelahnya sambil tangan meraih tisu gulung dihadapannya. Matanya mengarah pada cermin besar dihadapannya. Menampilkan bayangan dua pria, yang salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Sedikit ragu untuk menyapa, tapi ahirnya mulut terbuka bersamaan dengan tangan yang melempar tisu dalam tempat sampah.

"beberapa hari ini temanmu jarang datang?"

Ken seketika menoleh, menatap kai. Karena ia merasa pria itu tengah bicara padanya.

"kau bicara padaku? "

"ada orang lain disini selain kita berdua?" jawab kai.

"teman yang mana? "

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. "lelaki ...bermata bulat! Yang biasanya minum denganmu"

"ah... Teman yang itu?– dia sedang sakit! "

"sakit? " kai mengulang, tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget dan hawatirnya sekaligus.

"hm–" ken menatap kai selidik.

"kau mengenalnya juga? " lanjutnya.

Kai terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ahirnya menggeleng.

"dia seorang lelaki yang baik, teman yang sangat berharga – hanya saja, dia sedang ada sedikit masalah! "

Telinga si pria berkulit coklat rasanya terasa sedikit panas. Bibirnya gatal ingin terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Pria dihadapannya pasti tau banyak tentangnya. tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya saat ini, karena tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang hubungannya dengan kyungsoo.

Ken melangkah lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar toilet. Tetapi sebelum menarik kenop pintunya, ia kembali menoleh pada jongin yang masih berdiri.

"aku tidak tau, apa alasanmu tiba-tiba betanya padaku, but... Trims sudah memperhatikanku selama ini, meski mungkin bukan aku yang kau perhatikan! "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **London...**_

Luhan meletakkan gelas diatas meja sedikit keras. Ia menatap sehun kesal. Entah berapa kali keduanya berdebat masalah hal yang sama. Luhan sering memarahi kekasihnya itu lantaran kerap gugup jika berada di hadapan chanyeol dan membahas tentang kyungsoo. Sementara sehun terus membujuk kekasihnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kyungsoo.

"lu... Fikirkanlah sekali lagi, aku benar-benar lelah bertengkar denganmu! – bagaimana nasib kyungsoo? Dia tidak punya siapapun lu... Orang tuanya dipenjara, kita semua disini... "

"berapa kalipun kamu mencoba membujukku, aku tidak akan berubah fikiran oh sehun! – aku tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan baekhyun! " luhan keras kepala.

"aku tidak bisa janji akan terus menyembunyikannya dari chanyeol! "

"WHAT?! "

"apa yang kalian sembunyikan? ". Suara lain menginterupsi, mengejutkan. Itu park chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Jangan lupa review...**

 **See you next chap...**

 **Love you all lovely readers...**


	12. CHAPTER 11

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

Sehun dan luhan seketika menoleh secepat kilat menatap seorang park chanyeol yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tatapannya mendominasi, menunggu keduanya untuk segera menjawab. Tangan luhan berkeringat dingin tiba-tiba, dia terlalu gugup untuk menatap seorang park chanyeol dengan rahasia yang disembunyikannya saat ini. Berbeda dengan luhan, sehun justru mencoba bersikap tenang. Pelan ia mendekati pria tinggi lainnnya.

"tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan darimu! " sehun berucap sesantai mungkin.

Tetapi chanyeol terlihat tidak puas sama sekali. Ia masih ragu menatap sehun.

"sebenarnya, luhan sedang meminta izin padaku untuk ke korea! " lanjut sehun.

"korea? " chanyeol mengulang, sedikit memicing.

"hmm... , exact memiliki beberapa gudang senjata yang masih belum dikosongkan, jadi luhan berinisiatif untuk mengurus itu, dia meminta izin padaku karena belum berani bicara padamu, !" sehun melanjutkan dengan fasih kebohongannya.

"ya sudah urus saja! – dan sebaiknya sehun saja yang pergi, bukan kau luhan!" ucap chanyeol memberikan keputusan.

Rupanya pria itu tidak tampak sedikitpun meragukan ucapan sehun. Bahkan ia melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan seketika bernafas lega. Tapi kemudian matanya menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"kamu benar-benar akan ke korea?"

"hm! "

"untuk apa?– menemui kyungsoo? " nada bicaranya mulai naik.

"pelankan suaramu lu... Aku tidak bilang begitu! "

"lalu untuk apa? Jelas-jelas tidak ada gudang senjata itu! Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, lu... ! "

"kenapa kamu harus memberikan alasan seperti itu?" luhan masih tidak terima.

"aku tidak bisa berfikir lu... Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkanku!" sehun balik membela diri.

"kamu membentakku? Demi kyungsoo!" si lelaki yang lebih pendek tak percaya.

"cukup lu... Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu! ". Sehun berusaha mengalah, menenangkan keadaan.

"bulshit!" luhan tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya kemudian beranjak pergi dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun lagi di malam kota seoul. Telapak tangan terulur menyentuh tetesan air hujan dari luar jendela. Mata bulat menerawang jauh tanpa tujuan. Hanya lampu-lampu basah dari gedung tinggi yang mungkin jadi fokus visinya. Tetapi fikirannya tak ada disitu, melayang jauh pada memori kota hongkong yang memberinya kenangan indah. Kehidupan yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah ia fikirkan, tetapi kini semua telah berlalu. Pria itu adalah komponen penting dari bagian memori yang tak bisa terlupa begitu saja. Menyakitkan karena penuh kebohongan, tetapi jadi indah karena sebuah ketulusan.

–

Leon adalah salah satu bentuk nyata yang tertinggal. Bagian dari kenangan kehidupan itu. Kyungsoo menatap sekilas makhluk berbulu yang sedang makan dihadapannya. Kemudian seperti sungai yang otomatis mengalir, semua memori itu kembali. Teringat lagi. Begitu sulit untuk melupakan, karena kyungsoo tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan pada pria itu.

Lutut terasa lemah untuk berdiri, hingga ia bersimpuh dihadapan sikaki empat yang menatapnya manja sebelum kembali melahap santapannya. Dada terasa sesak karena rindu yang tiba-tiba menyerang, tak tertahan begitu menyakitkan. Hingga airmata perlahan jatuh tak terasa.

Barangkali ia yang salah dan kini ada sesal. Mungkin perasaan jongin benar-benar tulus padanya. Mungkin ia yang terlalu marah saat itu. Mungkinkah... Bisakah ia memperbaiki keadaan.

"jongin... ". Mulut tanpa sadar melafalkan nama yang dirindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbalut Setelan piyama biru, sandal rumah tipis dan rambut yang sedikit basah karena air hujan. Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri memasuki klub malam. Rindu yang menggebu sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia ingin bertemu jongin saat itu juga, dan tentu ia tahu kemana harus pergi. Sangat yakin ia melangkah menuju lantai dua. Tepat di pertengahan tangga, ken berdiri menyambutnya.

"kyung! – kau sudah sembuh? ". ucap pria itu antusias.

"aku ingin bertemu kai!"

"kai?! " ken mengulang sedikit tak percaya.

"ya! – bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya!" kyungsoo yakin.

Ken sedikit mendekat, bermaksud berbisik pada kyungsoo.

"kau harus mengantri, dan bayarannya tidak murah!". Bisiknya.

"aku tidak peduli! "

"kenapa tidak mencoba denganku saja!" ken menawarkan.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia menyingkirkan tubuh ken perlahan, kemudian kembali melangkah menuju lantai dua.

–

"ada yang bisa dibantu?" hee chan berucap fasih seperti biasanya tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Tetapi begitu kepalanya mendongak memandang sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya, raut wajahnya seketika gugup.

"kai– aku ingin bertemu dengannya! "

Hee chan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "kai? – maaf dia penuh malam ini!" hee chan tidak yakin dalam menjawab.

"aku bisa membayar dua kali lipat!"

"maaf... "

"tiga kali lipat! "

"tidak... "

"berapa yang kau mau? " kyungsoo menatap tajam.

Kali ini hee chan terdiam. Keduanya intens bertukar pandang. Hee chan berfikir keras, mempertimbangkan keputusan. Sampai ahirnya si manager itu mengangguk. Tawaran kyungsoo terlalu menarik untuk ditolak. Ia mungkin harus berlutut untuk memohon pada si cassanova, dan ia tak peduli.

" baiklah... tunggu di kamar 13!"

Dan kyungsoo hanya menurut, segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan yang disebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kai...! " hee chan menyapa kai yang tengah bersiap didepan cermin.

"jangan bicara padaku kecuali kau sudah menemukan kucing itu! " kai berucap dingin.

Hee chan menghela nafas, berdiri bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangan.

"aku belum menemukan kucingnya, tapi aku menemukan majikannya!".

Kai berdecih pelan. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

"kyungsoo mencarimu! – dia disini! "

Tangan kai berhenti menyisir rambutnya. Matanya berkedip selaras dengan otaknya yang mencerna sesuatu yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengarannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak heran jika kyungsoo berada di klub ini, toh dia biasa bertemu dengan ken. Tetapi ucapan hee chan yang menyebutkan 'mencarimu' berhasil memyentuh atensi kai untuk menoleh pada si manager klub. Melempar tatapan tajam sekaligus penuh tanya.

"dia datang padaku! – dan bilang ingin bertemu dengan kai! " hee chan melanjutkan seolah tau pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pria dihadapannya.

Kai terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap cermin. Melanjutkan aktifitasnya menyisir rambut.

"kau bilang jadwalku sudah penuh malam ini, jadi katakan saja padanya tidak bisa! "

Hee chan mengerutkan keningnya. "kau yakin? "

"dia ingin kai– dan aku tidak ingin dia tahu jika kai adalah jongin si pembohong"

"kau yakin dia belum tau? ".

Kai menoleh lagi– " apa maksudmu? "

"dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kai, bahkan dia mau membayar mahal!".

Si cassanova mulai ragu, bukan – dia sebenarnya mulai takut. Takut jika lelaki itu tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bencinya kyungsoo padanya jika tahu identitas asli sebenarnya. Seorang pembohong besar yang ternyata memiliki pekerjaan yang menjijikkan.

"temui saja dia! – bukankah kau merindukannya?" hee chan memberi saran dan itu tidak salah.

Jongin tidak memungkiri jika dirinya teramat sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Tapi jujur, ia tak sedikitpun memiliki rasa kepercayaan diri untuk bertatap muka secara langsung didepan lelaki itu.

"mungkin ini lebih baik daripada terus melihatnya dari jauh– siapa tahu dia mau memaafkanmu!" lanjut hee chan.

Jongin hanya diam. Bola matanya bergerak tak menentu menandakan bahwa dia sedang gusar. Tapi ahirnya kepalanya menggeleng.

"aku tidak ingin dia lebih nembenciku! – aku tidak akan menemuinya!".

Hee chan mencerna keputusan yang terucap dari si cassanova. Tapi kemudian dia mengutarakan lagi apa yang ada difikirannya.

"dia ingin bertemu dengan kai, bukan jongin!" hee chan memulai lagi.

"apa maksudmu? "

"kesampingkan urusan perasaanmu! – jika dia belum tau kai adalah jongin– so, untuk apa dia berani membayar mahal, apa yang dia cari? " hee chan melontarkan pertanyaam sendiri. Barangkali dapat memancing si cassanova untuk berfikir ulang, mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

hee chan tidak tau, jika jongin bisa menebak kemana pemikiran si manager. Pria itu tidak suka, ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"tentu saja dia mencari kepuasan dari seorang cassanova, bukan begitu! – dia tidak akan tau wajahmu karena kau memakai topeng bukan? – tidak ada yang perlu dihawatirkan! – kau juga diuntungkan karena bisa menidurinya, anggap saja itu cara mengobati rind..."

'BUGH!'

Kalimat hee chan terputus seiring pukulan keras yang menghantam wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya tersungkur pada keramik dingin.

"jangan sekali-kali mencampurkan perasaanku dengan bisnis laknat ini! – aku memang pendosa, tapi aku punya perasaan yang tulus! " setiap ucapan kai penuh penekanan.

Ia melangkah perlahan menuju pintu. "suruh dia pulang, aku tidak akan menemuinya!".

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan diluar belum reda. Kini si lelaki bermata bulat tengah duduk ditepian sebuah ranjang dalam salah satu kamar klub. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar. Lampunya bercahaya kuning hingga menimbulkan kesan remang-remang. Aroma terapi menguar, mungkin sengaja untuk meningkatkan suasana yang mampu membangunkan hasrat. Tidak banyak perabotan disana, hanya ada meja kecil dekat ranjang dimana dua botol beer bertengger diatasnya. Cermin yang menggantung di dinding dekat pintu dan dua kursi didekatnya.

Pintu kamar Lagi-lagi terbuka, ini kedua kalinya. Dan yang datang masih orang yang sama, tetapi bukan yang ditunggunya. Seorang pelayan, jika yang tadi ia meminta tagihan, maka sekarang pria itu menginformasikan bahwa kai benar-benar tidak bisa dipesan malam itu. Dan meminta kyungsoo untuk kembali lain hari.

Bukannya menuruti, kyungsoo justru tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang ia duduki. Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna biru kemudian berucap.

"katakan pada kai... Aku akan menunggunya, aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan disini sampai dia datang menemuiku!"

"maaf tuan, tapi... "

"katakan saja, ... Lagipula aku sudah membayar, mereka tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja, " lanjut kyungsoo lagi.

"baiklah tuan, saya akan sampaikan pada manager! "

Setelah itu, kyungsoo hanya menunggu. Berharap jika jongin atau pria bernama kai akan datang menemuinya. Kyungsoo tidak berniat marah, justru ia sangat merindukan si pembohong itu. Ia tahu mungkin dia bukan orang yang baik, atau mungkin ini salah. Tapi lelaki bermata bulat tidak peduli. Yang ia lakukan hanya menuruti kata hatinya.

Sementara itu, jongin sedang dilema besar. Ia bahkan kehilangan seluruh mood untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. dan kemudian meminta hee chan membatalkan semuanya. Meski sang manager seketika melontarkan sumpah serapah beriring amarah pada si cassanova, tapi ahirnya ia juga menuruti permintaannya. Membatalkan seluruh order untuk cassanova malam itu, kecuali dia.

"temui dia kim jongin! " hee chan berteriak habis kesabaran.

Ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana menghadapi dua orang keras kepala sekaligus. Si cassanova yang tak percaya diri untuk datang, dan lelaki bemata owl yang memaksa menunggu tak mau pergi. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan keadaan belum berubah.

" aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu dan dia, tapi jangan berulah pada bisnisku! Jika kau tidak bisa bekerja malam ini, pulanglah– tapi suruh dia pulang juga! Karena aku bisa menyewakan kamarnya untuk orang lain!" lanjut hee chan dengan berkacak pinggang.

Jongin tidak bergeming, pria itu justru berdiri meraih topengnya kemudian mengenakannya. Ia melangkah pasti menuju pintu tanpa sedikirpun melirik sang manager.

Pria berkulit coklat itu membisu, tapi hee chan bisa menangkap sebuah jawaban. Pria itu telah memutuskan dan tidak perlu bertanya kemana dia melangkah.

"good luck! " ucap hee chan, entah didengar atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memegang gagang pintu, tapi belum membukanya. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya sendiri. Ia bukan tidak mau untuk segera mememui lelaki itu, justru sebaliknya. Keinginannya untuk bertemu terlalu tinggi hingga ia takut jika tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Andai kyungsoo akan marah, atau berteriak padanya bahkan memukulinya, tidak masalah. Bagi jongin asal bisa menatap lelaki itu, sekalipun ia harus kesakitan tidak apa-apa baginya. Karena percayalah , rindu yang tak tersampaikan itu lebih menyakitkan.

'Klek!'

Pintu terbuka, pelan kakinya melangkah sambil tangannya kembali menutup pintu. Mata dibalik topengnya menatap tajam pada satu objek yang laggsung merebut seluruh fokus matanya. Seorang lelaki dengan piyama yang meringkuk diatas ranjang.

Dua kaki jenjang melangkah lagi untuk mendekat. Jantung berpacu tak wajar, seiring nafas sulit untuk dikendalikan. Pria itu semakin dekat hingga ahirnya berdiri disamping lelaki yang ternyata tertidur.

Jongin masih berdiri tegak menatap lelaki itu, tapi hatinya telah jatuh. Ia ingin menangis, seolah tak percaya bisa melihat wajah itu dari dekat lagi. Jika saja bisa, pria itu ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya erat saat ini juga. Tapi sebaliknya, ia justru membeku, Lagi-lagi hilang rasa kepercayaan diri. Merasa kecil karena ia seorang pembohong yang mungkin tidak pantas hanya sekedar mengenalnya.

Tapi keinginan rupanya lebih sulit untuk dikendalikan. Matanya menulusuri sosok yang tidur. Setiap detail wajahnya masih sama, dia indah dan memikat. Tangan perlahan terulur dengan sedikit bergetar, ia ingin menyentuhnya.

Namun urung seketika, kala kelopak mulai terlihat bergerak dan ahirnya terbuka perlahan. Lelaki yang berdiri mengepalkan tangannya, menahan desiran darahnya yang tiba-tiba semakin cepat seiring jantung yang tak karuan berdetak. Mata bulat itu menatapnya, berkedip perlahan.

–

Kyungsoo masih diam, belum bergerak dari posisinya. Matanya fokus pada wajah lelaki yang berdiri, sayang tidak tampak sepenuhnya karena topeng yang dia kenakan. Meski begitu, kyungsoo tidak perlu ragu untuk mengenali siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Garis rahangnya, bibir tebal dan kulit kecoklatan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya yakin. Dia adalah pria itu, si pembohong yang telah berhasil merebut tempat dihatinya.

Perlahan kyungsoo bangun kemudian duduk bersila. Tangannya menepuk tempat didepannya meminta pria yang berdiri untuk duduk. Sungguh, kyungsoo ingin memeluk pria itu saat ini juga. Namun ia menahan diri. Karena ia juga tak yakin jika jongin memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannya.

"hai... Kai! Sapa kyungsoo, kemudian mengukir senyum manis.

–

 _ **Jongin pov.**_

 _Andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, maka akan ku hentikan. Karena senyummu begitu indah, dan aku ingin selalu melihatnya._

 _sedikit ragu, tapi ahirnya aku memilih menuruti maumu, duduk dihadapanmu. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa melihat lebih jelas detail visualmu._

"kau... Kai? " dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

 _mungkin dia tidak tahu, betapa rindunya aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Mulut seketika ingin menjawab, tapi aku ingat– aku adalah kai saat ini. Dan aku tak ingin dia tahu jika seorang kai yang duduk dihadapannya adalah jongin._

 _Dan ahirnya Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan_.

"mereka bilang... Kau yang terbaik disini?"

 _Bukankah sebuah kebanggaan dikatakan yang terbaik, tapi tidak dalam hal ini– karena sangat memalukan._

 _Kali ini aku coba menyunggingkan smirk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

"apa kau selalu diam seperti ini?"

 _Aku mengangguk lagi._

 _Dan kali ini ia terlihat tidak puas. Ia mendecih perlahan_.

"baiklah– aku tidak akan memaksamu bicara, "

 _Kalimatnya terdengar pasrah._

"aku banyak mendengar tentangmu– katanya kau cassanova disini, dan tidak ada yang pernah kecewa padamu! – aku jadi penasaran, karena itu... Aku ingin mencoba! "

 _Ucapnya lagi, kali ini sorot matanya berbeda. Seolah menantang penuh keyakinan diri. Tidak– bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku memang terbiasa memuaskan nafsu orang lain, tapi aku takut kali ini. Ku mohon– jangan memintaku melakukannya, karena sungguh aku tak bisa._

"aku ingin bercinta denganmu! – kau pasti sudah tau bukan?! Karena ini pekerjaanmu!"

 _Sungguh, hatiku tak karuan saat ini. Aku tak mampu menghadapinya._

"tapi... Sepertinya itu hanya sekedar keinginanku, nyatanya... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya denganmu! ... Maaf! ".

 _Ia berucap sambil menunduk._

 _Aku lega, tapi sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'mengapa'. Namun itu tidak penting, berada disini bersamamu sudah cukup bagiku saat ini._

 _Ia menatapku lagi, kali ini cukup intens. Jangankan menebak apa yang ada difikirannya, balas menatapnya saja sangat sulit bagiku. Sungguh tanganku berkeringat dingin saat ini, aku tidak dia tahu aku adalah jongin._

 _Selanjutnya, ia bergerak perlahan. Turun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah menuju dekat jendela. Tangannya membuka tirai kemudian menatap keluar sana._

"karena kita tidak akan melakukannya, jadi... Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku! ". _Ia berucap dengan nada stabil._

"dulu... Aku pernah berfikir bahwa aku punya segalanya, hidupku sempurna, ". _Dia memulai._

"tapi kemudian... Dalam sekejap aku seolah kehilangan semuanya– tapi aku sadar, itu bukan semata karena mereka yang pergi meninggalkanku, – mungkin karena aku terlalu naif, sehingga aku tidak tau alasan sebenarnya mereka pergi!".

 _Seperti disayat, bahkan hanya mendengar ceritamu, aku merasa sakit._

"tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu..."

"aku ingin menceritakan sedikit kisah cintaku".

 _Aku penasaran, tapi aku juga bersyukur bisa mendengar lebih lama suaramu. Bicaralah sebanyak kau mau kyungsoo, aku akan mendengarkan. Aku tau keadaanmu tidak baik saat ini, dan aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu._

"aku punya dua pria yang kuanggap penting dalam hidupku– sayang... keduanya pembohong! "

 _Mataku terpejam sejenak mendengar kata terahirnya. Menyakitkan mendengarnya, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya jika memang pria yang kau ceritakan itu aku. Disisi lain, ada sebersit rasa suka ketika kau sebut aku penting dalam hidupmu. Benarkah?._

" tapi... Aku menyukai keduanya!– ya! Aku menyukai keduanya, dan hanya mencintai salah satunya! ".

 _Aku berharap. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karena aku lebih dari tau siapa diriku sendiri. Aku tidak cukup pantas untuk bersamamu._

"kufikir kekasihku adalah orang yang yang sempurna, tapi... Nyatanya tidak ada orang sempurna, dan aku baru menyadari itu– aku telah bersamanya sekian lama, tapi baru sadar jika perasaanku untuknya, hanya sebatas suka dan kagum sebagai seorang pria yang selalu melindungiku– mungkin ada rasa cinta, tapi tidak sebesar saat aku bertemu pria kedua! ",

 _Kumohon kyungsoo... Bolehkah aku benar-benar berharap saat ini?. Tapi aku takut, – aku tidak ingin kau kecewa padaku. Aku bukan orang yang pantas._

"namanya kim jongin!"

 _Ia berucap begitu jelas. Dan aku teramat menyukai cara dia melafalkan namaku. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku bahkan tidak percaya apa yang sedang kudengar._

"awalnya ku kira dia teman yang baik– tapi nyatanya dia menyimpan perasaan lebih padaku, dan berubah jadi seorang pembohong memanfaatkan keadaan! – sulit bagiku memahami pada awalnya, saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku sebagai alasannya– tapi saat jauh darinya... Aku baru tau, bahwa merindukan itu sangat menyakitkan! – aku baru sadar, bahwa dia juga punya tempat di hatiku, dan aku juga baru bisa merasakan ... bahwa perasaannya tulus padaku, meski mungkin dia menyampaikannya dengan cara yang salah! " _nada bicaranya terdengar lemah dan putus asa._

 _Kemudian ia perlahan menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya menatapku._

 _Tidak._

 _Apa yang kulihat saat ini berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Ia menangis. Mata memerah dan butiran bening yang mengalir menuruni pipi._

 _Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Menahan sakit dan benci pada diriku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku berdiri, menghampirinya– menghapus air matanya, memeluknya erat. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mampu, tidak berani. Aku hanya seorang pengecut._

 _Aku terluka karena kau pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku lebih terluka karena melihatmu menangis karenaku._

"kai... Aku merindukan jongin!".

 _Tidak kyungsoo. Kumohon hentikan. Jangan berucap seperti itu. Aku tidak pantas, jangan menangis untukku. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk pria brengsek sepertiku._

"apa aku salah? ".

 _Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yang salah._

"apa aku tidak berhak mencintainya?".

 _Kau lebih dari berhak kyungsoo, tapi kau berhak dapat yang lebih baik. Aku tidak ingi. Merusakmu._

–

Hening.

–

 _Ia menarik nafas dalam. Tangan kecilnya mengusap air matanya sendiri. Kemudian ia memaksa senyum padaku._

"gomawo kai... Telah jadi pendengar ceritaku! – semoga malammu menyenangkan! – mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi,!".

Ucapnya dan aku tau ia berniat pergi. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku mencintaimu kyungsoo.

 _ **Kim jongin pov end.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **London**_

Sehun memasang _seatbelt_ nya malas. Ia sedikit mendesah mengingat luhan yang masih marah hingga tak mau bicara dengannya. Rencananya malam ini ia akan segera berangkat ke seoul. Meski ini mendadak tapi sehun tidak bisa menghindar. Ia terlanjur menggunakan alasan itu pada seorang park chanyeol. Toh rencananya nanti ia memang akan mencari kyungsoo disana.

Sehun membenarkan kaca spion dihadapannya dan ketika itu matanya membesar kaget karena mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di bangku belakang.

"oh my god!" ia memekik sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"kau mengejutkanku! "

Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming. Ia justru menatap sehun tajam.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " sehun bertanya lagi sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri oh sehun! " chanyeol serius.

"y-ya hyung, aku tau! Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara serius?" sehun sedikit takut merasakan aura chanyeol yang terlihat serius seperti ini.

"aku lebih dari tau tentang dirimu– bahkan saat kau sedang berbohong! ".

Sehun terdiam. Jari-jarinya bergerak abstrak mulai bimbang.

"jadi... Sebelum terlanjur jauh, lebih baik jujur diawal bukan?! – karena aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk memaafkan! " kalimat chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"hyung... "

"aku lebih tau segalanya tentang exact! – dan tidak ada gudang senjata yang kau bicarakan, so... Untuk apa kau ke korea?".

Sehun masih membisu. Menatap chanyeol sedikit takut.

"tidak menjawab ya sudah! – toh aku akan ikut denganmu ke korea! ".

Si pria albino menunduk memejamkan matanya. Seolah ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia tersudut dan tidak mungkin mengarang alasan karena chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.

"kyungsoo... Dia ada dikorea! "

.

.

.

TBC–

Oh wow... Finally, sehun ngomong juga!

And... Kaisoo ahirnya ketemu... But...

Hihihi...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

Hope you like it!

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK!

LOVE YOU ALL!


	13. CHAPTER 12

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M

 _Typos_

Hati masih berteriak untuk tetap tinggal, tapi nyatanya yang diperjuangkan bahkan tak menghalangi pergi. Seolah tak peduli. Lalu apa yang bisa diharapkan?...

–

Dilema besar tercipta, hati dan fikiran berperang. Rindu menggebu meluluhlantakkan pertahanan. Menyeruak seolah menggerakkan tubuh. Mulut ingin berteriak, tangan ingin memeluk. Tapi ego masih tertinggal memberi keraguan.

Mata melirik dua kaki kecil beralas sandal yang mulai melangkah menjauh. Tangan mengepal erat. Mengumpulkan keberanian beriring kepercayaan diri.

–

"kyungsoo!".

suara khas sedikit menggema memecah keheningan sesaat yang baru saja tercipta.

Kaki berhenti melangkah. Senyum kecil terukir menyalakan kembali harapan. Kepala sedikit menoleh walau badan tak bergerak.

"kau tau namaku?– kita bahkan belum berkenalan, " ucap lelaki Bermata bulat, percaya diri seolah membeberkan kesalahan.

Pria yang duduk masih diam. Belum bergeming atau bahkan bergerak lagi.

"atau... Mereka selalu memberitahukan nama setiap pelanggannya! " lanjut lelaki yang berdiri dengan nada sarkatis.

"Kenapa diam?– kukira kau memanggilku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tuan kai! ". Sengaja kyungsoo memberi penekanan saat menyebut nama.

Hening lagi.

Semakin menyakitkan. Harapan palsu. Benarkah berahir seperti ini. Mata bulat kembali memanas. Senyum manis berubah kecut. Kepala kembali menatap ke depan, pada pintu kayu yang menuju keluar.

"baiklah... Selamat malam tuan kai... " nadanya terdengar semakin putus asa.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa mata elang dibalik topeng itu sudah basah. Banjir dengar air mata yang kian deras mengalir tanpa diperintah.

Kaki kyungsoo kembali bergerak menuju pintu perlahan. Tangan menggapai kenop. Mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya. Mungkin malam ini cukup seperti ini mereka bertemu. Atau mungkin memang harus berahir seperti ini. Biarlah– asal tau ia baik-baik saja sudah cukup. Kenop diputar, menandakan jika pintu terbuka.

–

'BRAKK! '

Mendadak pintu kembali dipaksa untuk menutup. Tubuh dibalik hingga punggung membentur kayu pintu. Dua tangan menangkup erat wajah lelaki yang lebih pendek. Seiring daging bibir yang seketika dilumat dengan ganas. Ironi sekali.

Entah secepat apa si cassanova memutuskan, kemudian bergerak. Melangkah lebar dengan kaki jenjangnya untuk mengejar. Yang pasti, ia berhasil menghalangi si lelaki yang dirindunya untuk pergi. Pada ahirnya, tubuh juga bergerak menuruti keinginan hati, karena rindu yang tak dapat lagi terbendung.

Air mata jatuh lagi menggambarkan luapan emosi. Mata terpejam seiring bibir yang sengaja dibuka, mengizinkan lawan untuk sepenuhnya menikmati miliknya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya pasrah. Lumatan pria yang lebih tinggi semakin beringas, rahang bahkan dicengkram erat hingga wajah benar-benar menyatu.

Nafas terengah-engah kala tautan terlepas. Saliva tertinggal disudut bibir entah milik siapa. Mata belum berani terbuka. Otak masih perlahan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"ka.. "

Ucapan bahkan tak sempat keluar sempurna karena bibir hati yang kembali dibungkam bibir lainnya. Seolah ingin meluapkan segala perasaan, ciuman lembut yang terus berubah menjadi intens dan memabukkan.

Pria yang lebih tinggi melingkarlan dua tangannya pada pinggul lelaki dihadapannya. Kemudian dengan yakin mengangkat hingga melingkarkan dua kaki kyungsoo dipinggangnya. Yang digendong juga dengan sigap melingkarkan dua tangan pada leher si cassanova.

Tautan bibir bahkan tidak terlepas. Hingga ahirnya punggung menyentuh empuknya ranjang. Barulah dengan perlahan si cassanova menghentikan ciuman panasnya.

Kali ini kyungsoo berani membuka mata. Menatap mata elang dibalik topeng yang masih bertengger pada wajah dihadapannya.

"tidak bisakah aku melihat wajahmu... " kyungsoo seketika berucap tidak menyiakan kesempatan.

"jongin... "

Seketika pria yang diatas menegang. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengelak. Apapun yang keputusan kyungsoo, ia sudah siap. Ia tidak akan menyesal, bahkan jika setelah ini kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya. Ia tidak akan menyesal telah menghalangi pria itu untuk pergi.

Tangan kyungsoo perlahan menarik simpul dibalik kepala pria yang menindihnya. Kemudian perlahan benda yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria itu ahirnya disingkirkan. Paras itu kini terlihat seluruhnya.

Mata saling menatap. Hanya sorot lembut yang ada, mengesampingkan seluruh masalah yang terjadi. Jongin tidak menghindar, ia sudah tidak peduli. Toh, ketakutannya perlahan memudar. Kyungsoo tidak lari darinya. Lelaki itu justru sama-sama merindu seperti dirinya.

"bagaimana kau tau? " jongin kini tanpa ragu bertanya.

"aku merindukanmu– karena itu aku mencari tau! ".

Jongin menggeleng, mengusap air mata lelaki dibawahnya dengan jemarinya.

"jangan menangis– air matamu terlalu berharga hanya untuk pria sepertiku, !"

"ak.. "

Jari telunjuk jongin seketika menempel pada bibir kyungsoo, menghentikan upayanya untuk berbicara.

"jangan katakan apapun lagi. . . " ucap jongin sebelum kembali meraih bibir lelaki di bawahnya dengan bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus yang memabukkan. Menyalurkan hasrat yang mewakili rasa rindu.

Tapi kali ini tidak lama, karena jongin lebih dulu menyadari sesuatu. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya perlahan. Kemudian menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening lelaki dibawahnya.

"kau demam? " nada jongin seketika berubah hawatir.

"aku kurang enak badan beberapa hari ini, gwenchana~ "

jongin segera bangkit agak terburu. "ayo ke dokter!" lanjutnya kemudian bergerak turun.

Tapi sebelum pria itu berhasil turun dari ranjang, kyungsoo lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"aku tidak butuh dokter, aku butuh kamu, sekarang!" kyungsoo berucap lirih, namun sorot matanya seolah memohon.

Jongin tanpa kata. Bukan karena ia benci kyungsoo. Tapi hatinya semakin merasa jatuh pada pria dihadapannya. Jika seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin pria itu tidak berharap lebih.

Faktanya saat ini ia belum sepenuhnya yakin jika kyungsoo menerimanya. Tapi apapun keputusan pria itu, perasaannya patut untuk diperjuangkan.

"let's sleep!" ucapnya kemudian, berbaring disamping kyungsoo, membawa lelaki itu dalam dekapannya.

Jongin memeluk erat, menghujani kyungsoo dengan ciuman sayang diseluruh wajahnya. Dan yang menjadi objek dengan sukarela menerima, bahkan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang pria yang mendekapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo, ... bangun!" jongin menepuk pipi lembut.

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan, menemukan wajah hawatir seorang kim jongin.

"ayo ke dokter, demammu belum turun!" ucapnya lagi.

"aku baik-baik saja,"

"jangan membantah! Setidaknya kamu harus minum obat! " jongin berucap protektif, meski hubungan mereka belum jelas.

Pria itu kemudian membantu kyungsoo bangun. Segera memakaikan jaket yang kyungsoo yakin milik si pria berkulit coklat. Merapikan rambut hitam yang masih berantakan.

"mau ku gendong? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "aku masih bisa jalan !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

Tatapan hee chan meremehkan saat melihat dua orang keras kepala ahirnya keluar dari kamar. Jongin meminta kyungsoo menunggu sementara dia menghampiri si manajer. Tanpa basa basi dia mengulurkan tangan.

"kembalikan uangnya! "

"what? "

"jangan membuatku mengulang perkataan!"

"dia tidur denganmu semalaman, bagaimana bisa dia tidak membayar! " protes si manager.

"itu pengecualian! "

"memang dia siapa? Kekasihmu? "

Jongin tidak yakin untuk menjawab. Ia memilih diam menatap lekat si manager.

"kembalikan sekarang juga! Atau aku tidak akan bekerja disini!"

kali ini hee chan yang diam. Kemudian tanpa basa basi mengembalikan kartu milik kyungsoo. Yang segera direbut kilat oleh si peminta.

–

Jongin terpaksa membawa kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Bukan tanpa alasan, lelaki yang lebih pendek terus merengek tidak ingin ke dokter dan juga tidak mau pergi kerumahnya. Dan terpaksa tujuan ahirnya adalah kediaman milik seorang kim jongin.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana, ketika pintu terbuka keduanya segera melangkah masuk. Si lelaki bermata owl mematung sejenak mengobservasi tempat itu dengan matanya. Cukup luas hanya saja beberapa barang tidak pada tempatnya. Jongin segera menggiring kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Membereskan beberapa baju yang berserakan diatas ranjang, lalu sedikit merapikan spreinya dan bantal.

"kemarilah! – tidurlah disini! " pintanya dan kyungsoo segera berbaring.

"aku belum membersihkan rumah beberapa hari, jadi sedikit berantakan!" jelas jongin sembari mengambil selimut baru dari dalam lemari.

Pria itu kemudian menutupi tubuh kyungsoo dengan selimut. Lalu duduk ditepi ranjang.

"istirahatlah aku akan keluar sebentar membelikanmu obat!"

"jangan lama-lama! "

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "aku tidak akan lama– kamu ingin makan sesuatu? "

"apa saja, asal bukan bubur– aku tidak sakit, hanya demam karena kurang istirahat, jadi jangan hawatir! "

Jongin mengangguk. "aku mengerti– "

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya tiduran diatas ranjang sambil menatap jongin yang sibuk membereskan kamarnya. Pria itu menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian kotornya, merapikan gantungan baju bahkan menyapu hingga mengepel.

"tidurlah, soo! – biar obatnya bekerja! " ucapnya merasa kyungsoo terus mengamati geraknya.

"kamu tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? "

Pria yang sedang melipat pakaian menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menoleh pada lelaki yang berbaring. Ia tersenyum hangat lalu perlahan melangkah menghampiri kyungsoo.

Kini ia dengan berani meraih tangan lelaki yamg dicintainya. Menggenggamnya erat, sambil menatap lekat manik bulat kecoklatan.

"apa yang ingin kamu dengar dariku?"

"entahlah... "

"soo... Ini rasanya masih seperti mimpi bagiku, melihatmu disini, bersamaku saat ini, memegang tanganmu– aku tidak lebih dari pria brengsek yang telah menipumu, hanya karena perasaanku padamu! – kau tentu tau bagaimana menilaiku, kau bahkan sudah tau siapa sebenarnya diriku!– aku berharap lebih, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu– mendapatkan maafmu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku! ".

"sejak kapan kau menyukaiku! "

"sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu! – mungkin ini terdengar seperti rayuan, tapi aku berani bersumpah, inilah kenyataannya!"

"kapan? "

"kau pernah tak sengaja menabrakku malam itu diklub– itu pertama kali kita bertemu, mungkin saat itu kau belum melihat wajahku– tapi pertemuan kita berikutnya, sebenarnya bukan kebetulan– aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan mengikutimu sejak hari itu! ".

Kyungsoo diam. Sedikit kaget dengan pengakuan pria dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak berontak, bahkan tangannya masih ia biarkan untuk digenggam pria yang duduk.

"kau memaafkanku? " jongin bertanya.

"tidak semudah itu! "

Jongin mendesah sedikit kecewa namun berusaha memahami.

"tapi... Aku merindukanmu" lanjut kyungsoo.

Giliran Jongin menatap lelaki didepannya sedikit tak percaya. Lelaki itu seperti sedang mempermainkannya. Tarik ulur, menjadi sedikit menantang. Sisi lain seorang do kyungsoo yang jongin baru tahu.

"kenapa? – bukankah aku adalah orang yang telah menipumu! " jongin bertanya mencari kepastian.

"tapi kau punya tempat dihatiku!" Lagi-lagi kyungsoo menakhlukkan hati seorang kim jongin.

"sudah berapa kali kau berfikir untuk membuat keputusan? – jangan sampai menyesal! – karena aku bukan orang yang mudah melepaskan! " jongin mulai memberi peringatan.

"aku berada disini karena aku telah membuat keputusan! " jawaban kyungsoo sempurna.

Sekali lagi jongin ingin memastikan "kau yakin? ".

"kau yakin tidak akan mengecewakanku? " kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"apa yang bisa membuatmu kecewa? "

"aku tidak suka dibohongi– jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun padaku!– kau bisa berjanji? "

"apapun– aku bisa melakukannya untukmu!". Pria berkulit coklat semakin serius.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"jadi... Bolehkah aku berharap? ". Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"kau tau aku masih punya ikatan dengan orang lain! ". Kyungsoo memberi alasan sebagai pertimbangan.

"aku tidak peduli. . . Aku mencintaimu"

"bagaimana jika aku masih mencintai kekasihku? "

jongin bersmirk. "kau merindukanku, aku juga punya tempat dihatimu, dan saat ini kau berbaring di ranjangku– itu lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan yang membuatku percaya diri untuk merebutmu darinya!"

Kyungsoo dibuat terkekeh kali ini.

"boleh aku menciummu? " jongin melempar tatapan menggoda.

"apa kau meminta izin saat menciumku semalam? "

"kau menantangku?! "

"semalam adalah pertama kalinya aku dicium seperti itu, ... Hm, buas! "

"aku bisa lebih dari itu!" jongin seketika mendekatkan wajahnya.

"jangan coba-coba ... Aku sedang demam saat ini! – kau bisa tertular nanti! "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **London...**_

"apa kau bilang? – ke seoul?" baekhyun sedikit berteriak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kenyataan bahwa tunangan sekaligus sahabatnya pergi ke korea hanya untuk mencari sosok yang bernama do kyungsoo.

"hm– mianhae baekhyun-ah, ini semua salah sehun! Aku... " luhan berusaha menjelaskan, namun baekhyun memotong dengan cepat.

"kau bisa menghubungi yixing? "

"hm– kenapa? apa rencanamu? " luhan penuh tanya.

"aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang sudah kudapat selama ini! ". Baekhyun yakin. Menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dikamarnya.

"kyungsoo harus tau jika aku telah bertunangan dengan chanyeol! " lanjutnya.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

.

Apalagi setelah ini?. Batin kyungsoo menyuarakan kalimat tanya. Baru saja yixing menghubunginya memberitahu jika baekhyun mencarinya. Hanya sesaat ia merasa senang, berharap bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian, harapan seketika rusak saat sebuah nomor baru yang ia tahu milik baekhyun mengiriminya beberapa gambar yang cukup mengejutkan. Gambar itu terlihat indah, dua sosok bahagia, mengukir senyum dalam sebuah acara pertunangan. Bukan orang lain, mereka adalah kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri. Park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun.

Foto yang bagus tetapi menyakitkan. Berapa kali lagi ia harus dibohongi. Kyungsoo mungkin bisa merelakan perasaannya pada kekasihnya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini. Ia merasa dihianati. Lebih menyakitkan daripada secara terang-terangan merestui kekasih untuk mendua.

–

Jongin sedang keluar malam itu, saat kyungsoo menerima kiriman foto pertunangan. Ia hanya duduk diatas ranjang, sambil memperhatikan kembali beberapa foto yang diterimanya melalui _smartphone._ Tidak– dia tidak ingin menangis, karena tangis tidak membawa perubahan apapun.

Barusaja ponsel diletakkan di kasur, kini ia berdering lagi. Bukan sebuah pesan melainkan panggilan. Dari nomor yang sama, milik byun baekhyun.

"yeopseo...! " kyungsoo menjawab.

"kyungsoo? " suara sahabatnya menjawab memastikan.

"ne, "

"ini baekhyun–"

"arra"

Diam sejenak.

"kau sudah lihat fotonya! " kini nada bicara sahabatnya seolah menantang.

"hm– chukae! " jawab kyungsoo datar.

"gomawo– kau tau apa maksudnya bukan?!"

"hm– jangan hawatir, dia milikmu! ". kyungsoo berucap tanpa beban seolah tak peduli.

Jawaban kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"tentu saja– kau marah padaku? "

Si lelaki bermata owl mendecih sebelum melontar pertanyaan balik. "jika aku bertunangan dengan kekasihmu, Apa kau akan marah padaku? "

"tentu saja! " jawaban baekhyun terdengar yakin.

"kalau begitu jangan menanyakan pertanyaan kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya! "

Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab.

"aku tidak akan minta maaf kyung! – karena aku tidak merasa bersalah! " rupanya sahabatnya tidak ingin mengalah.

"terserah! ".

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada aktifitas kehidupan sehari-hari adalah jalan terbaik melupakan segala masalah. Kyungsoo melirik jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia berada di halte kali ini, setelah hampir seharian berkutat dengan matakuliah dikampus. Sekitar lima menit lagi bus datang jika sesuai jadwal. Tangannya membuka tutup botol, dan mulai meneguk air mineral didalamnya.

"kyungsoo?! "

Suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa pendengaran. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu. Park chanyeol– kekasihnya, atau mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi mantan kekasihnya.

Lelaki bermata owl mendongak, menemukan wajah pria jangkung yang sialnya masih tampan hingga kini. Bedanya, statusnya kini adalah tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

"aku merindukanmu! " tanpa aba-aba dengan lancang si pria tinggi berhambur memeluk erat.

Kyungsoo benci. Tapi masih ia tahan. Perlahan ia mendorong seorang park chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan disambut tatapan tanya oleh pria yang memeluk.

"kyung?! "

"hai– lama tidak bertemu, mau minum kopi? " kyungsoo menawarkan. Membuat chanyeol cukup mengeryit bingung dengan nada bicara kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terus berusaha memegang tangan kekasihnya, tapi seorang do kyungsoo terus-terusan mengelak. Bahkan ia belum berucap sepatah katapun sejak duduk di kafe kecuali memesan pada pelayan.

"kyung– kau kenapa? – aku benar-benar merindukanmu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? " chanyeol berucap dengan nada hawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Meremehkan.

"selamat... Atas pertunanganmu! " kyungsoo lantang, menatap lekat park chanyeol.

Mungkin dewa es, sedang ada didekat chanyeol karena kenyataannya pria itu seolah membeku seketika mendengar kalimat kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo... Dari–"

"baekhyun yang memberitahuku! Kemarin– kenapa kalian tidak mengundangku?" jawab kyungsoo memotong kalimat chanyeol sekaligus menyindirnya.

Park chanyeol mendadak panik seketika. "kyung– aku bisa jelaskan semua ini? ".

"menjelaskan? – tidak perlu! aku sudah tau semuanya, " kyungsoo santai, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"kyung... "

"aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kamu bohongi lagi, park chanyeol! " nada lelaki bermata owl serius.

"kyung kumohon... Dengarkan aku dulu! "

"dengarkan apa? Kau mau menjelaskan yang mana? – tentang exact! " kini kalimatnya menggambarkan kemarahan bercampur kekecewaan.

Untuk kedua kalinya chanyeol seketika membeku. Sungguh ini begitu mengejutkan, diluar ekspektasinya saat seorang do kyungsoo tau semua yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dengan rapi.

"tentang sebenarnya dirimu dan semua teman-temanmu? atau tentang pertunanganmu! – sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi chan!" lanjut kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, menatap kyungsoo selidik.

"kau berubah kyung!– kau bukan kyungsoo yang ku kenal! "

"ya– aku memang berubah! Kenapa? ".

Park chanyeol _spechless_. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"kemana kamu selama ini? " tanya si pria tinggi lagi.

"bukankah sahabat-sahabatmu agen informan terbaik, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menemukanku! " jawaban kyungsoo Lagi-lagi menyindir.

Kali ini park chanyeol mencoba mengalah. Ia tidak peduli sejauh mana kyungsoo tau. Menurutnya semua masih bisa diperbaiki. Yang terpenting adalah hubungannya saat ini dengan lelaki dihadapannya.

"aku mencintaimu kyung– hanya mencintaimu! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya– apapun! Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi! – dan aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan baekhyun! " chanyeol serius.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya mendecih.

"tidak perlu– aku tau baekhyun sangat mencintaimu! Dan aku juga tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang! "

"maksud kamu? "

"kita putus! "

Kyungsoo begitu lantang berucap. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Tidak ingin terjadi. Dan tidak mau menerima keputusan kekasihnya.

"hubungan kita mulai hari ini hanyalah teman! – tidak lebih! " kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"aku tidak mau kyung!" giliran chanyeol serius.

"terserah– tapi itu keputusanku! – semoga kau bahagia! ".

Kyungsoo tidak main-main, ia berdiri dan segera beranjak. Karena bersama park chanyeol lebih lama akan semakin memancing emosinya.

"kyungsoo!– hubungan kita tidak berahir– kau tetap kekasihku! Aku akan memutuskan baekhyun! " chanyeol berteriak tapi lelaki satunya sama sekali tidak peduli. Tidak tertarik dan terus melangkah pergi dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, saat mendapati kyungsoo duduk melamun di meja makan. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu sejenak dalam diam. Masih ada sebersit rasa tak percaya saat melihat lelaki itu kini dirumahnya.

"jongin! "

Panggilan kyungsoo menyadarkan konsentrasinya mengamati.

"aku tidak tau kau sudah disini– datang jam berapa? " jongin menjawab. Mengingat kemarin pria itu memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada lelaki yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang makan.

Alih-alih menjawab kyungsoo justru berucap keluar dari topik. "kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

Pria yang ditanya tersenyum. Melangkah perlahan menghampiri si penanya lalu dengan lembut memberikan pelukan. Mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"ada apa?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak sebelum ahirnya melepas pelukan. Dan jongin menempatkan dirinya duduk dikursi depan kyungsoo.

"aku putus dengan chanyeol! " kyungsoo datar memberitahu.

Jongin hanya diam menatap.

"jadi... Kamu menyesal? "

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"padahal aku sangat ingin bersaing langsung dengannya mendapatkanmu! – tapi ternyata dia sudah kalah duluan! – terimakasih telah memenangkanku! " kalimatnya diahiri dengan smirk bangga.

"kau fikir aku putus dengannya untukmu?" kyungsoo menggoda.

"jadi aku hanya pelarian? "

"aku tidak bilang begitu–"

"lalu? "

"dia bertunangan dengan baekhyun!"

"wow... Bajingan sekali! "

"andai dia terus terang padaku bahwa dia lebih memilih baekhyun– aku tidak akan marah padanya! – aku bisa merelakannya, hanya saja... Aku merasa dihianati dengan semua kebohongan mereka– karena itulah aku merasa kecewa! "

–

"jadi ini yang membuatmu murung saat ini? "

Lagi-lagi kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu justru menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak jongin. Membuat pria berkulit coklat tersenyum puas dengan sikap lelaki didepannya.

"aku sangat menyukai sifat manjamu, soo! – dulu... begitu iri rasanya melihatmu bersikap manja pada pria brengsek itu! – aku fikir kau benar-benar bodoh karena mau diduakan! ".

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar.

"jadi... Kau benar-benar pengagum rahasiaku? Mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangku bahkan selalu mengawasiku? " kyungsoo bertanya.

"aku mencintaimu? " jongin tegas.

"kau yakin mencintaiku? Bukan terobsesi?"

"mungkin keduanya! ".

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam. Menikmati momen yang sedang berjalan.

 _Kyungsoo... Bahkan jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku tetap mencintaimu..._

–

"aku lapar! " kyungsoo berucap ahirnya.

"baiklah! ayo makan diluar! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! – bukankah itu kyungsoo?" jaehyun– tangan kanan suho berucap antusias sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela mobil.

Tepat didepan kedai yang menjual jampong, orang yang dikenal melintas disana. Itu kyungsoo. Berjalan beriringan sambil menggandeng tangan bersama pria lain.

Suho yang duduk disebelah jaehyun menoleh, mengikuti arah jari jaehyun menunjuk.

"ya– kau benar itu kyungsoo! " suho menjawab.

"tapi... Dia bersama pria lain! – bukankah hyung... "

Suho tersenyum, "jangan hawatir– semua masih baik-baik saja! "

Jaehyun menatap hyungnya tak mengerti. Sementara yang ditatap justru mengeratkan seatbeltnya. Namun pandangannya masih mengarah pada dua pria yang berjalan mulai jauh.

"aku tidak menyagka dunia sesempit ini–" suho berucap lagi.

"maksud hyung apa? – aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya, apa yang hyung rencanakan! kenapa kita harus selalu mengawasinya?"

Suho memutar kuncinya, menyalakan mesin mobil.

"tentu ada alasan mengapa aku selalu mengawasinya selama ini! " suho kemudian berucap yakin.

Sementara jaehyun dengan serius mendengarkan.

–

"dia milikku!... bahkan sejak dia lahir".

.

.

.

TBC–

yeayy... Ahirnya kaisoo!

Meskipun sebenarnya kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya yakin.

And– SUHO?

–

DON'T BE SIDERS! TINGGALKAN JEJAK!

hope you like it!

Love you all!


	14. CHAPTER 13

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

Rated: M ( _WARNING_ )

 _Typos_

Kelopak mata terbuka, sendiri lagi. Selalu seperti ini, padahal niatnya berada dirumah kim jongin bukanlah untuk merasa sendirian. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak ada bedanya seperti ia berada dirumahnya sendiri. Pria itu selalu pergi dimalam hari dan hanya akan kembali saat subuh. Tidak perlu bertanya kemana dia pergi karena kyungsoo sudah tahu jawabnnya. Ia benci pekerjaan jongin namun tidak bisa begitu saja menghalangi, mengingat hubungan mereka yang juga belum jelas. Hanya dekat, lebih dari teman namun tanpa status.

Jam dinding hampir berada pada pukul 4 pagi. Kaki bergerak pelan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Mengambil remote kemudian menyalakan televisi. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, hanya saja lebih baik daripada senyap tanpa suara apapun. Tak lama terdengar pintu dibuka. Sudah dapat ditebak siapa yang datang.

"kenapa tidak tidur?" sapanya begitu melihat kyungsoo duduk memeluk lutut disofa menghadap televisi.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

Jongin lantas melepas jaketnya sambil berjalan menuju lemari es. Mengambil satu botol air mineral kemudian meneguknya.

"jongin... kita ini sebenarnya apa?" pertanyaan kyungsoo muncul bersamaan televisi yang sengaja dimatikan.

Yang disebut namanya menoleh, menatap si penanya yang masih memandang kosong kedepan.

"apa aku untukmu?" lanjut kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini melempar tatapan pada pria yang berdiri takjauh darinya.

Jongin bergerak pasti, memilih bergabung untuk duduk disebelah kyungsoo. Ia meraih tangan lelaki disebelahnya menggenggamnya erat bahkan memberi ciuman lembut pada punggung tangannya.

"aku mencintaimu... tidak peduli kita ini apa? Aku ingin memilikimu, meski terdengar serakah tapi aku sungguh berharap padamu" jongin menjeda.

"aku ingin memutuskan bahwa kita memiliki sebuah hubungan, tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk memutuskan, karena itu..."

"berapa banyak yang kau tiduri malam ini?" kyungsoo berucap sebuah pertanyaan menyeleweng dari topik tiba-tiba. Bahkan disaat jongin belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pria yang ditanya diam sejenak. _Speechless_ , tentu saja. Bahkan ia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"entahlah... sekitar tiga?!" jongin terdengar sedikit ragu.

"ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" lanjut jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"kau tau... aku ingin melarangmu melakukan itu lagi, aku benci pekerjaanmu!" kyungsoo berucap dengan begitu jelas, matanya edikit memicing sebelum ahirnya benar-benar menatap seorang kim.

"..."

"apa aku boleh melarangmu?"

Jongin masih diam, menatap kyungsoo memahami.

"kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal ini?"

"kau bilang ingin memilikiku bukan? Kalau begitu jangan melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi. Aku tidak suka!" jawab kyungsoo yakin, masih menatap jongin lekat.

"kamu cemburu?" jongin mencoba santai menimpali.

Kyungsoo diam, namun pandangannya pada seorang kim tidak teralihkan.

"percayalah soo... tidak ada orang yang lebih kuinginkan selain kamu, jangan pernah berfikir, aku menyukai pekerjaanku karena mereka yang kulayani, aku hanya ..."

"karena uang?" kyungsoo memotong cepat.

Kali ini jongin yang tidak menjawab.

"jongin... aku butuh kamu, aku hanya ingin dicintai, dan aku tidak mau berbagi! Jika kamu tidak bisa berhenti, maka jangan berharap padaku!" nada kyungsoo mulai meninggi.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa kyungsoo tiba-tiba marah.

"soo... ini hanya pekerjaan, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba semarah ini?"

"hanya pekerjaan katamu?, _fine_... kalau begitu aku juga ingin melakukannya!"

"soo... kamu ini kenapa?" jongin masih berusaha lembut, mencoba menyentuh bahu kyungsoo.

Tetapi jawaban yang didapat justru sedikit mengejutkan. "jangan sentuh aku!" kyungsoo hampir berteriak sambil menampik tangan jongin.

"soo..."

Kyungsoo berdiri. "jangan menyentuhku kecuali kamu sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu!". Setelah itu ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, lalu menutup pintu dengan keras hingga bunyinya cukup untuk menciptakan gema kecil dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu malas menyantap makan siangnya hari itu. Ia bahkan masih kesal sendiri mengingat sikap jongin subuh tadi yang tak melakukan apapun disaat tau dirinya sengaja marah. Tak lama kemudian, sosok laki-laki muncul dan berjalan pasti kearahnya. Tidak perlu bertanya karena kyungsoo mengenalnya. Namun, seperti biasa ia tidak tau pasti alasan mengapa pria itu selalu muncul dan mencampuri kehidupannya. Dan _Fix_ , ini akan kyungsoo jadikan alasan mengapa ia malas menyantap hidangan makan siang hari ini.

"hemh! – aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau selalu muncul dihadapanku? " sindir kyungsoo pada pria yang tiba-tiba duduk didepannya saat menikmati makan siang di kantin kampusnya. Itu suho.

"hebat bukan?! "

"cih! – apa hebatnya jadi penguntit!"

"hmm... Bukankah pacar barumu juga seorang penguntit! "

Jawaban santai dari suho seketika menghentikan kyungsoo mengunyah hamburger dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap lekat pria dihadapannya.

"apa aku salah?!" suho berucap lagi.

Susah payah kyungsoo menyelesaikan kunyahan dalam mulutnya sebelum menelannya. Kali ini ia siap membuka mulutnya untuk meladeni pria dihadapannya.

"apa aku sungguh sepenting bagimu? Atau hanya objek percobaan?– kenapa kau selalu ikut campur urusanku, tuan asing! "

"aku bukan tuan asing kyungsoo! – biar kuperjelas, orangtuamu sendiri yang memintaku menjagamu! " suho tak terima panggilan 'asing' yang kyungsoo sematkan padanya.

"aku tidak peduli, aku tidak suka kau mencampuri urusanku! " kyungsoo menjawab dengan tegas.

"terserah, tapi yang ku lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu, kyung!" suho masih berucap santai. " _by the way_ , aku senang kau putus dengan chanyeol, tapi sayang... kau kembali memilih lelaki yang salah! "

"kenapa susah sekali membuatmu terdiam tuan! – sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku! "

Kyungsoo berdiri kali ini, sudah muak meladeni pria dihadapannya. Ia berniat beranjak, terbukti dari tangannya yang sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Tetapi pria yang duduk kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar.

"kau boleh menghiraukanku sekarang! Tapi ingatlah, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa memperbaiki kesalahan orang tuamu! " suho berucap serius, kemudian berdiri dengan angkuh.

Pria bahkan beranjak lebih dulu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, karena mematung mendengar ucapannya. Sekali lagi pria asing itu meninggalkan pertanyaan besar baginya. Membuat kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya pria itu.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah jongin sepi saat kyungsoo kembali malam hari. Meski pagi tadi mereka sempat bercekcok tapi kyungsoo tetap memutuskan mendatangi rumah pria itu. Berharap jika pria itu dirumah, dan kyungsoo ingin menumpahkan segala masalahnya. Mungkin minta maaf, atau sekedar menjelaskan bagaimana buruknya situasi hatinya saat ini yang membuat emosinya jadi sedikit labil. Tapi yang diharapkannya justru omong kosong. Jongin belum pulang. Padahal pagi tadi jongin keluar lebih dulu pasca mereka bertengkar. Dan lagi... sepertinya pria itu berhasil kembali mengikis kepercayaan kyungsoo.

–

Tangan kyugsoo sedang meraih gagang kulkas saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Pria yang ditunngu baru saja ia pulang. ia meletakkan beberapa plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan diatas meja depan televisi. Kemudian pria itu berlanjut menuju kamar. Tak lama terdengar suara kran menyala, menandakan jika pria itu sedang mandi.

Kyungsoo beralih menikmati eskrim sambil menyalakan televisi. _Mood_ nya masih buruk, mengingat pertengkaran tadi pagi dan bertambah buruk mengingat jongin yang pulang terlambat juga pertemuannya dengan suho yang semakin membuat otaknya kacau. Ditambah lagi jongin yang samasekali tak menyapanya. Lengkap sudah, ia benar-benar ingin berteriak gila saat ini.

–

Begitu pria berkulit coklat keluar dari kamar, kyungsoo baru saja melempar _cup_ eskrim ke tempat sampah. Jongin tersenyum kearahnya, tapi kyungsoo justru enggan. Lelaki itu meraih jaket, memakainya dengan sedikit terburu. Selanjutnya tangannya bergerak memasukkan barang-barang nya kedalam tas, tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan pria lain ynag juga berdiri disana

"mau kemana? " jongin bertanya lembut sembari melangkah menghampiri.

Tapi kyungsoo masih enggan memberi jawaban. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

"soo... Aku sedang bertanya padamu! – mau kemana?" jongin mengulang, kali ini memegang tangan kyungsoo, mencoba menghentikannya.

Diluar dugaan kyungsoo justru menampik keras tangan jongin.

"jangan ganggu aku! – aku ingin sendiri! " nada kyungsoo sedikit meninggi.

Jongin diam sejenak. Tidak memungkiri jika ia sedikit kaget dengan reaksi kyungsoo.

Tapi detik berikutnya, pemilik mata bulat yang justru berbalik tersentak saking kagetnya, tas ditangannya sudah terlempar jauh ke lantai membentur dinding hingga buku-buku dan barang lainnya tumpah berserakan. Pria yang lebih tinggi, sebelumnya dengan kasar merebut tas kyungsoo sebelum melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"yak! – apa yang kau lakukan! " kyungsoo berteriak pada jongin.

Gerakan tangan begitu cepat, hingga kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah terlempar di sofa. Rahangnya dicengkram erat dan tubuhnya ditindih. Pria berkulit coklat menatapnya tajam.

"aku bukan orang yang sabar! – aku mencoba memahamimu dengan caraku, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa! – aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah, tapi... Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kyung! – kau bilang kau membutuhkanku, maka aku lebih membutuhkanmu! "

Jongin berucap pelan dan teratur. Nafas hangatnya bahkan menerpa wajah kyungsoo, karena jarak yang begitu dekat.

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk melepaskan! Aku pencemburu dan aku posesif! – aku sudah mengingatkanmu saat kau memutuskan kembali padaku!– dan kini kau. Milikku! " jongin melanjutkan memberi tekanan pada setiap kalimatnnya. Begitu mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo diam, tapi ia menatap jongin tak kalah tajam.

"aku memang tidak pandai menamai hubungan, terserah! Kita sepasang kekasih, atau yang lainnya, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku memilikimu! Dan. Kau. Milikku. Hanya milikku kyungsoo! "

Kali ini rasa takut mulai menyapa kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar berbeda. bahkan saat pertengkaran subuh tadi, pria itu tidak mendominasi seperti ini. Terahir kali kyungsoo menemui jongin seperti ini adalah saat di hongkong. Tepatnya ketika jongin menamparnya gara-gara seekor kucing.. Jujur sosok jongin yang seperti ini seketika membuat nyalinya menciut.

–

Wajah kim jongin mendekat, kyungsoo tau niat pria itu hendak mempersatukan bibir dengan bibir. Namun lelaki yang dibawah dengan cepat berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Sayang, jongin masih dengan mudah membuat ia kembali menatapnya.

Pria itu mengklaim bibir kyungsoo seolah mutlak miliknya. Percaya diri dan mendominasi. Melumat bibir kenyal dengan sangat menikmati. Perlahan, kemudian berubah semakin cepat seiring nafsu birahi yang kian membuncah. Namun jongin masih mampu mengontrolnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum kim jongin ahirnya melepas tautan bibir. Menatap wajah dibawahnya yang juga menatapnya. Melepas cengkraman pada dagu, dan beralih mengusap setitik bulir bening yang bertengger pada sudut mata bulat lelaki dibawahnya.

"aku mencintaimu... " ucapnya lirih namun terdengar begitu tulus.

"aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya begitu takut kau pergi lagi dariku! " lanjutnya dan kyungsoo tetap membisu.

Tatapan jongin begitu frustasi, seolah menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan sikap posesifnya baru saja.

"maafkan aku...! "

Jongin bangkit, beralih duduk disamping kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Pria itu mengusak rambut kepalanya frustasi.

Hening sejenak.

"aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaanku!– apapun bisa aku lakukan untukmu! – kau adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini, jadi ku mohon... Tinggallah! Jangan pergi! " jongin berucap putus asa. Nadanya seolah memohon.

"aku tau mungkin aku bukan pria yang pantas, tapi apa pun yang terjadi– aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mempertahankanmu disisiku! ".

Jongin memang brengsek namun kyungsoo akui pria itu jago sekali meluluh lantakkan pertahanannya. Membuat dirinya tersentuh bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Posesif mungkin juga Bagian dari pesonanya. Menarik.

Lelaki yang berbaring kukuh belum bersuara. ia masih berfikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Banyak hal berkeliaran diotaknya, tanpa satupun ia pilih untuk bisa fokus. Ini terlalu berat. Ia butuh tumpuan. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan ingatannya sejenak tentang berbagai masalah yang mendilema. Karena itu, kyungsoo perlahan bangkit. Membuat keputusan yang telah berulang kali ia fikirkan. Ia tidak peduli lagi, tentang benar salahnya.

–

Jongin merasakan hangat pada punggungnnya. Kemudian sepasang lengan melingkar erat disekitar pinggang atletisnya. Kyungsoo memberinya pelukan erat dari belakang. Itulah yang sedang terjadi.

"jongin... Ku mohon... Buat aku lupa akan semua masalahku! Ku mohon... "

Suara kyungsoo lemah, dan jongin merasa kemejanya lembab. Ia berbalik perlahan, menarik wajah lelaki yang dicintainya. Menatap manik bulat yang telah berair. Ini begitu menyakitkan.

Jongin bahkan tidak tau bagaimana mengatasi pandangan rapuh lelaki dihadapannya. Ia bingung, gagal menyimpulkan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan benar. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia sempat berfikir bahwa kyungsoo membencinya. Kenyataannya, itu hanyalah ketakutan perasaannya saja. Selanjutnya yang dilakukan jongin hanyalah mengikuti naluri hatinya. Ia begitu mencintai lelaki pemilik mata bulat dihadapannya ini.

Gerakan begitu lembut saat jongin membawa kyungsoo dalam dekapan. Mengusap air mata dengan ibu jari, menyematkan kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala. Jongin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana besarnya ia mencintai lelaki ini. Ketika jemarinya perlahan meyusuri setiap inchi wajah kyungsoo, sekali lagi ia merasa terhipnotis. Mengagumi karya tuhan yang begitu indah. Maka saat kulit jari menyentuh lembab kulit bibir, sebuah rangsangan bagai sengat listrik mengalir keseluruh tubuh bersama darah. Sesuatu yang disebut hasrat, menyala bagai api.

Lalu setiap gerakan mengalir bagai air. Bibir sexy jongin tanpa permisi meraup bibir merah milik lelaki dalam dekapannya. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. Keduanya justru memejamkan mata saling menikmati. Jongin meraih tengkuk, menekan hingga ciuman semakin dalam. Mempersatukan wajah. Lumatan lembut yang berubah jadi memanas, gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir yang menuntut untuk mengizinkan lidah mulai berperang. Menukar saliva hingga bercecer karena tak mampu lagi ditampung.

Punggung kyungsoo kembali menyapa empuknya sofa, sementara tautan bibir belum terlepas. Tangan jongin bergerak cepat membuang segala pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh lelaki dibawahnya. Ia melepas bibir sejenak, menatap tubuh yang terkulai dibawahnya dengan sirat nafsu. Tetapi ia ragu sejenak untuk melakukan lebih, kemudian lelaki dibawahnya justru menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan ragu! Jongin...! " kyungsoo memberi izin.

Pria berkulit coklat tersenyum. Tangannya dengan gerak teratur melepas kancing kemejanya sendiri.

"jangan pernah memintaku berhenti!– karena mungkin aku tidak bisa" jongin berkata sebelum kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Membawa dalam ciuman yang lebih intens. Menyusuri garis rahang turun ke leher. Menyesap disana, bahkan sesekali dengan lancang menggigit keras.

"eughh...! " desahan pertama kyungsoo terdengar. Dan jongin begitu menikmati.

Ia lebih turun, kali ini dengan beringas meraup dua tonjolan pink yang telah mengeras pada dada kyungsoo. Memainkannya hingga puas dengan mulut dan giginya.

"euggh... Akh! " tentu saja si pemiliknya kembali mendesah hebat. Bahkan dadanya ikut membusung, dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rambut jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi. Ia benar-benar menyerahkan diri pada pria diatasnya. Sepenuhnya ia percaya pada seorang kim. Berharap pria itu bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak akan segala masalah yang ada.

Jujur kyungsoo merasa sedikit ragu dan takut, ketika merasakan dua tangan membuka lebar pahanya. Pinggulnya ditarik sedikit keatas seiring suara rits celana yang terbuka.

Itu menyakitkan, bagaimana saat daging besar yang mengeras mencoba masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Bahkan jongin sama sekali tidak melakukan _foreplay_ sebelumnya. Ia merintih hingga setitik bulir bening kembali menghiasi sudut matanya yang terpejam. Tangan mencengkram erat kain sofa seiring jongin yang terus mendorong kedalam. Tanpa ampun.

Mungkin jongin telah berulang kali melakukan 'hubungan', tapi itu hanya karena profesionalitas kerjanya saja, tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Berbeda saat ia melakukannya dengan lelaki yang sedang ia gagahi sekarang. Hal ini selalu diinginkannya. Semuanya berbeda, perasaan ingin memiliki bercampur hasrat yang tak terbendung. Saat mereka menyatu, rasanya seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang telah menemukan pasangannya. Seolah memang keduanya diciptakan satu sama lain.

–

Peluh menetes, bibir terbuka mendesah hebat, dan tubuh tersentak-sentak seiring dorongan belingsat tak beraturan. Pantat bahkan tak lagi menyentuh kulit sofa. Pria berkulit coklat mengangkat pinggul lelaki dibawahnya sambil kesetanan. menghantam keras seolah ingin menghancurkan. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata, terus menghentak keras sembari menikmati bunyi pertemuan antara kulit dengan kulit. Kyungsoo merintih sesekali, menahan sakit. Tapi ini tak seberapa jika dibanding sakit hatinya saat mengingat kebohongan teman-teman nya selama ini.

Kemudian rintihan mulai mereda, berganti desah nikmat kala pria diatasnya mendorong semakin dalam, memukul keras titik kenikmatannya hingga menimbulkan rasa yang membuatnya seolah melayang. Jongin begitu puas, menatap wajah memerah kyungsoo dengan bibir terbuka. Ia mendekatkan wajah, membungkam bibir berbentuk hati dengan miliknya.

Kyungsoo serasa ingin memekik saat batang miliknya diremas begitu hebat, sayang mulutnya lebih dulu tersumpal dengan ciuman panas tak beraturan. Rasa ini tiada tara, sakit yang bercampur kenikmatan menghantarkannya pada klimaks luar biasa yang ahirnya tumpah pada tangan pria kim.

–

Lelaki diatas melepaskan ciumannya, ia berdiri bertumpu kedua lututnya diantara dua kaki kyungsoo yang masih mengangkang. Tautan tubuh bahkan belum terlepas. Jongin masih menikmati wajah lelah kyungsoo pasca klimaks. Hanya beberapa detik. Sebelum ia mengangkat kaki lelaki yang dibawah, memutar tubuhnya hingga menelungkup.

"akhh! "

Kyungsoo memekik, tentu saja. Rasanya begitu ngilu mengingat tubuh mereka masih menyatu. Jongin tak memberi waktu, ia menekan tengkuk kyungsoo sambil mulai menghentak ke dalam. Tak lama sampai jongin kembali menemukan titik yang membuat kyungsoo tak karuan. Namun kali ini bukan hanya kyungsoo, karena jongin kecil rupanya sudah membengkak dan siap meledak didalam sana. Karena itu, jongin mempercepat tempo begitu acak.

"ahh... Ahh... Jongin! – pelanh...! Komohon... Ini sakit...! "

Kyungsoo menguatkan diri berbicara mengingat keadaannya yang sedang dihajar jongin habis-habisan. Tak ada jawaban – mungkin jongin juga sedang mengejar kepuasannya tersendiri. Tubuh kyungsoo terus terlonjak-lonjak. Belum selesai pria dibelakangnya meraih puting, kemudian memilinnya tanpa ampun.

"akhh!... Ahh ahh! "

Kyungsoo berteriak keras kali ini. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa menahan untuk melepas puncak kedua yang berhasil mengotori sofa dibawahnya. Seketika kyungsoo ambruk. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Tubuh terasa begitu ringan dengan nafas yang memburu.

Tapi Ini belum selesai, pria yang diatas belum Meraih kepuasannya. Jongin kemudian memiringkan tubuh mangsa dibawahnya, memposisikan satu kaki kyungsoo keatas bahu kokohnya yang telah lembab oleh keringat. Masih menekan keras tengkuk kyungsoo Kemudian tanpa jeda Ia kembali menghentak, sangat dalam dengan tempo begitu cepat. Lelaki dibawahnya hanya pasrah, tenaganya sudah habis usai puncak keduanya. Ia tidak akan protes bagaimana jongin memperlakukan tubuhnya. Toh ini yang dimintanya. Kenikmatan duniawi yang mampu membuat otaknya lupa sejenak dengan berbagai masalah.

Sekarang kyungsoo tau mengapa jongin adalah sang cassanova. Tentu saja karena pria itu memainkan peran yang hebat diatas ranjang. Dan mungkin kini ia harus bersyukur, karena sang cassanova itu telah jatuh hati padanya.

"Akh! " kyungsoo memekik keras dengan sisa tenaganya. Sesuatu yang keras menghantam titik terdalamnya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kemudian sesuatu terasa hangat mengisi tubuhnya didalam sana bersamaan dengan geraman puas pria yang menggagahinya. Selesai sudah, atau masih belum...

–

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil terbangun setelah tidur beberapa saatnya. Ia Menatap langit kamar yang hanya bercahaya remang. Ini kamar jongin. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah Setelah permainan panasnya dengan si cassanova beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria itu benar-benar menghancurkannya tanpa ampun. Ia melirik sekitar ranjangnya. Sungguh ini kacau. Jika kalian fikir jonginselesai setelah di sofa, salah. Pria itu melanjutkan nafsunya di ranjang kamar. Membuat bentuk sprei dan bantal tak karuan akibat brutalnya ia bermain. Namun sekarang, pria itu tak ada dikasur yang berantakan.

Rupanya pria yang kyungsoo cari tengah berdiri didekat jendela. Ia sedang _topless_ dengan celana yang bahkan tak terkancing dengan rapi. Hampir melorot hingga menampakkan garis v pada pinggulnya. Ditangannya secangkir kopi masih panas terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul.

Kyungsoo menyusuri tubuh tinggi pria itu dengan matanya. Ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sementara yang diperhatikan belum sadar diri.

"aku baru tau jika kau punya tatto! "

Jongin belum menoleh, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"aku ingin punya sayap, dan terbang bebas kemanapun aku mau! " jongin menjawab.

"hidup bebas tanpa ikatan!" lanjut kyungsoo mengartikan.

pria berkulit coklat menoleh. "yah... Karena itu aku melukis sayap dipunggungku!"

Jongin perlahan melangkah menuju ranjang. Meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas nakas, sebelum duduk tepat disamping kyungsoo berbaring. Pria itu tersenyum mengusap pelan pipi kyungsoo sebelum menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit sejenak. Namun jongin ber _smirk_ sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya menginvasi titik didada kyungsoo yang bahkan sudah membengkak.

"akh! – jongin, don't! " reflek kyungsoo memekik, menjambak surai jongin saat miliknya digigit keras.

Jongin mendongak sejenak, menangkap tangan kyungsoo dan membentangkannya. "aku tidak akan melakukan lebih– tapi kamu harus terbiasa dengan sifat mesumku! " ucapnya kemudian kembali beraksi.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, bahkan kedua tangannya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sesekali ia hanya mendesis. Namun berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

"apa rencanamu setelah ini? " kyungsoo mencoba bertanya.

Jongin bertanya, menghentikan aksinya meninggalkan jejak saliva yang basah pada dada lelaki itu.

"menidurimu! " jawabnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"jongin... Aku serius! "

pria yang lebih tinggi bangkit kemudian duduk. Menatap kyungsoo lekat.

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin memilikimu, tidak ada obsesi lain! " jawabnya sungguh tak punya beban.

"aku bukan segalanya jongin... "

"kamu segalanya untukku! ".

Kyungsoo diam, tak berkomentar karena kalimat jongin sama sekali tak terdengar seperti candaan. Ia menarik lagi selimut, menutupi dada telanjangnya yang baru saja dilecehkan oleh pria yang kini tengah duduk.

–

"lalu apa rencanamu? " jongin balik bertanya.

"aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku, setelah itu, aku ingin mengurus perusahaan ayah! – aku ingat ada satu perusahaan ayah di pulau jeju yang diatasnamakan untukku– aku tidak bisa lagi bergantung pada orang tua jongin! ". Kyungsoo menjawab dengan yakin seolah semua sudah tersusun rapi.

" _well_ keputusan yang bagus, ... but why? "

"... Panjang ceritanya! Tapi itu buruk! Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya!

"it's okay... Aku tidak akan bertanya, Aku akan mendukungmu apapun itu... Dan yeah... Mungkin Aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain! " jongin menimpali sembari menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kali ini dengan berani menarik jongin untuk mendekat sebelum ahirnya menyatukan bibir. Awalnya jongin sedikit kaget dengan reaksi baru kyungsoo, namun ahirnya ia mengimbangi ciuman kaku lelaki itu, bahkan mendominasi.

– _entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi memilikimu adalah hal yang akan selalu kuperjuangkan, kau segalanya do kyungsoo... "–_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru tau jika kyungsoo bukan lelaki biasa. Dengan kata lain, ia cerdas dan selalu fokus dalam melakukan suatu hal. Ini poin baru yang membuat pria kim semakin terperangkap dalam labirin pesona seorang do kyungsoo.

Sejak malam panas itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk berdua mereka fikir bisa menghemat finansial. Lagipula keduanya sama-sama tidak keberatan. Dan hubungan mereka pun juga semakin erat. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya di siang hari, dan sepulang kuliah ia mengurus hal-hal berkaitan dengan perusahaan dijeju. Entahlah tapi meski sudah berkali-kali dijelaskan, pria kim masih saja tak memahaminya. Ya, mungkin itu memang bukan bidangnya. Kendati dapat dikatakan sebagai orang sibuk, kyungsoo samasekali tak melupakan jongin. Ia selalu menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan bersama dan masih meladeni sikap jongin yang terkadang memintanya diutamakan. Selalu dengan senyuman, kyungsoo tak pernah mengeluh dan menjalani semuanya dengan seimbang.

Tetapi... Disitulah letak permasalahannya. Jongin merasa seperti pria yang tak berguna. Sejak ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, ia belum mendapat pengganti dan otomatis tak sepeser won masuk ke kantongnya. Sedikit frustasi – meski saai ini ia masih beruntung karena ia dan kyungsoo masih memiliki cukup tabungan untuk sehari-hari.

Pernah suatu ketika, jongin memergoki kyungsoo tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja serta kertas-kertas berantakan dibawahnya. Jongin tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tugas kuliah atau yang disebut berkas-berkas urusan pekerjaan. Ia tidak peduli, yang jadi fokusnya hanya lelaki dengan raut wajah yang tampak lelah. Ingin jongin membantu andai ia bisa dan secerdas kyungsoo. Sayangnya, sekolah SMA saja ia bahkan tidak selesai.

Beberapa kali jongin meminta kyungsoo membagi masalahnya, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. Dan jongin tau, itu senyuman terpaksa karena kyungsoo terlihat tidak baik. Sampai ahirnya, desakan jongin yang bertubi-tubi membuat kyungsoo membuka mulutnya berbagi cerita pada kekasihnya.

"aku sedang kesulitan mencari dana! " kyungsoo memulai.

"untuk...? "

"perusahaan ayah yang di jeju sedang kekurangan modal, mereka bahkan memiliki beberapa hutang– aku sedang berusaha mencari investor, tapi sepertinya sulit... " tersirat keputusasaan dalam kalimatnya.

Jongin ingin bertanya berapa banyak, tapi ia sadar– itu mungkin menyakiti perasaan kyungsoo. Mengingat posisinya yang bahkan saat ini hanya pengangguran. Mustahil untuk membantu jika jawabannya adalah finansial.

Yang ia lakukan hanya diam memeluk kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggungnya perlahan, mencoba memberi semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sweet lies_

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke jeju, lelaki itu bilang ada hal penting yang harus diurus disana. Sementara ia melarang jongin untuk ikut. alasannya, ini bukan acara liburan dan mereka harus berhemat sampai keduanya memiliki pekerjaan yang stabil. Tentu itu bukan pilihan, dan jongin harus setuju. Toh, mereka berpisah hanya dua hari. Rindu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang keluar dari bibir sang cassanova.

–

Malam itu – setelah cukup lama tidak pergi ke bar, jongin ahirnya melangkah masuk. Ia sedang kesepian mengingat kyungsoo yang baru saja pagi tadi pergi ke jeju. Niatnya hanya ingin menemui hee chan, sahabat lamanya yang hampir tiap hari menyumpahinya karena tiba-tiba keluar dari pekerjaan. Tapi sepertinya niat bertemu sahabatnya harus urung karena ia lebih dulu bertemu seseorang.

Bagi jongin, dia adalah seorang hyung penolong. Orang yang ia kenal saat di hongkong. Suho.

"lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu... kai ? " suho tanpa canggung menyapa lebih dulu, bahkan pria itu melempar senyum.

"aku baik hyung... Bagaimana dengan hyung sendiri? "

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat– tentu saja keadaanku baik!".

Itu adalah percakapan awal, Karena kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk bersana. Suho mentraktir minum malam itu. Mereka berbicara tentang hal umum dan juga pekerjaan. Sampai tanpa sadar jongin berucap Bahwa keadaannya sedang pengangguran saat ini.

"aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu!"

"sesuatu? "

"pekerjaan, lebih tepatnya!"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "pekerjaan? – apa? "

"hmm... Menghabiskan uang para konglomerat! " jawaban suho tidak mengandung unsur keraguan sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya masih begitu abstrak.

"maksudnya? " jongin semakin tak mengerti.

"bekerjalah untuk mafia! – aku bisa menjamin uang yang kau dapatkan, bisa mencukupi semua yang kau inginkan!" tawaran pria berkulit berkulit putih terdengar menggiurkan.

Kim jongin ragu, namun tawaran itu tidak bisa diabaikan. "hyung... Aku... Kenapa hyung menawarkan pekerjaan ini padaku?"

"karena kau berpotensi kai... Atau aku harus memanggilmu kim jongin! " suho terkekeh.

Pria berkulit coklat tersentak seketika saat nama aslinya disebut. _Bagaimana mungkin pria ini tau nama aslinya._

"aku tau banyak tentangmu! – tapi jangan hawatir aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang apa yang aku tahu!" suho lebih dulu menjelaskan sebelum jongin menuntut.

"aku juga tidak akan memaksamu, ini hanya sebuah penawaran, lagipupa jika kau setuju, aku bisa langsung membawamu menjadi anggota elit! "

"maksud hyung? "

"komplotan mavia ini bukan milikku, tapi milik seseorang yang... mungkin aku sayangi! Jadi... Terserah bagaimana keputusanmu! "

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak namun tertarik. "apa aku benar-benar bisa mendapat uang yang banyak? "

"hm! – kenapa? Kelihatannya kau jadi antusias... "

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab lagi, fikirannya sedang bergerak cepat. Fokus pada satu hal penawaran yang disebut uang. Itu bukan semata untuk dirinya, tapi ia justru berfikir untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara yang cepat dan memungkinkan. Fikirannya buta, obsesi itu hanya tentang dirinya, menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk lelaki yang teramat dicintainya. Kemudian Ia mengambil putusan cepat tanpa berfikir akibat. Menatap pria bernama suho dengan lekat. Meyakinkan dirisendiri sebelum mulut berucap.

"aku akan terima tawarannya hyung! "

Suho tersenyum puas. Meletakkan gelas _whisky_ dimeja. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada jongin, dan pria dihadapannya dengan sedikit ragu menerima.

" _welcome to exact_! "

– _this is part is my plan jongin... Cause kyungsoo is mine... –_

.

.

.

.

.

"masalahnya para calon insvestor ragu karena...! " hanbin ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"karena orang tuaku adalah mavia! " kyungsoo lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapan hanbin, salah satu pegawai di kantor jeju.

Raut wajah si pegawai berubah sedikit kaget. "anda... Sudah tau? "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "ya... Aku sudah tau semuanya, jadi jangan sembunyikan kebenaran apapun lagi dariku, mengerti! "

Hanbin mengangguk.

"aku akan mengurus investor itu dengan menemui mereka sendiri, jadi jangan hawatir... Jika mereka tau aku yang memegang perusahaan saat ini, mereka pasti akan mempertimbangkan tawaranku... Lalu bagaimana dengan proyeknya? "

"masalah proyeknya... Mereka semua masih trauma! Orang-orang sekitar Tempat kita akan mendirikan gedung, dulu mereka sudah pernah mengalaminya"

"maksud kamu?" kyungsoo memicing.

" _exact_ pernah memberi kenangan buruk pada mereka, bahkan ada bangunan milik _exact_ yang masih berdiri disana! – jadi... Susah untuk merayu warga jika kita membuat proyek disana... "

" _exact_? " kyungsoo terkekeh kecil namun meremehkan. Ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya membenci nama itu. Mungkin orang tuanya terlibat, atau bahkan teman-teman yang ia sayangi. Tapi kali ini... Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

" Kalian juga jangan hawatir tentang _exact!_ , fokus saja pada proyeknya! " kyungsoo tegas. Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"karena aku sendiri... Yang akan menghancurkan _exact!"_

–

TBC

hello... Long time no see...

So so so sorry...

Lagi sibuk banget ini uda kaya pejabat haha... But jangan hawatir cerita ini bakalan terus lanjut sampai selesai kok...

Makasih yang udah VOMMENT... Kalian bikin aku jadi semangat buat selalu nulis...

LOVE YOU ALL...

TINGGALKAN JEJAK PLEASE...

cloudsclear...


	15. CHAPTER 14

Sweet lies

BoyxBoy

Main pair: kaisoo

 _Typos_

"ini pertama kalinya aku kecewa padamu hun! " suara chanyeol datar. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tak melirik anak buah sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah diajak bicara.

Beberapa hari ini, chanyeol memang menugaskan sehun yang ia petcayai sebagai informan terbaiknya untuk mencari tau tentang kehidupan kyungsoo belakangan ini. Bagaimanapun, pria itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika hubungan mereka berahir. Namun ternyata ekpektasi yang diharapkan seorang park nihil hasilnya. Sehun bahkan tak sedikitpun membawa kabar tentang lelaki itu. Kecewa. Tentu saja– karena park chanyeol tidak biasa dikecewakan.

" sorry, kau tau aku tidak bisa fokus hanya mencari tau tentang kyungsoo. Kita punya misi yang lebih penting dari ayahmu chan!" sehun menjawab.

"hemh! " chanyeol mendecih meremehkan. "kau harus tau! – hal yang paling ku benci adalah mendengar alasan dari orang yang gagal! "

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, diam tanpa berani berkomentar. Ia hanya berdiri menatap pria park yang bahkan memunggunginya seolah tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

–

"apa aku mengganggu? " suara seseorang menginterupsi perlahan. Keduanya seketika berpaling menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Suho.

Pria itu berdiri disana. Tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang pemuda lain. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk, diikuti sosok pemuda yang mengekor tepat dibelakangnya.

 _ **Kim jongin pov.**_

Aku sempat begitu terkejut saat suho hyung membawaku bertemu pria yang kubenci. Sungguh tidak terfikir sama sekali jika pria itu yang dimaksud. Ketua komplotan mafia dimana aku menyetujui untuk bergabung. Aku menyesal, andai aku tau lebih dulu, aku tidak akan sudi menerima tawaran ini. Sayang... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

Sebisa mungkin aku mengendalikan ekspresiku saat menatap dua pria itu. Menyembunyikan keterkejutanku sekaligus rasa benciku pada mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sangat tau tentang mereka. Tentu saja– park chanyeol adalah mantan dari kekasihku. Alasan utama mengapa aku sangat membencinya.

Ini terlalu beresiko. Ya– aku sadar itu. Dan mungkin memang sepadan dengan apa yang akan aku dapatkan. Yang terfikir saat ini hanyalah penyamaran sempurna yang harus kujalani. Sebagai seorang kai. Dan Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan jati diri sebagai kim jongin kekasih do kyungsoo. Karena jika semua terbongkar, selesai sudah. Bukannya aku takut melawan pria ini, justru aku tak ragu sedikitpun jika itu tentang kyungsoo. Namun hal itu bukan yang terpenting saat ini, karena aku memiliki tujuan lain.

–

"dia seorang yang aku kenal saat di hongkong! – aku juga pernah bekerja dengannya, dan kukira aku bisa merekomendasikan dia untukmu! " suho memperkenalkanku pada pria park yang masih duduk dan terlihat enggan berdiri.

Park chanyeol tidak begitu tertarik, dia hanya sekilas menatapku sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang berbaring di meja dihadapannya. Sombong sekali.

"bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? " tanyanya kemudian, dan aku tau itu ditujukan padaku.

"kai! " jawabku, meski sebenarnya aku ragu jika orang ini benar-benar tidak tau sedikitpun tentangku, yang notabenenya bekerja pada bisnis laknat mereka didunia malam.

"aku akan menerimanya tanpa bertanya apapun, karena hyung yang membawanya! " chanyeol berkata kali ini mengarahkan tatapannya pada suho. Dan pria satunya membalas dengan senyum.

Setelahnya, pria park berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa diminta suho hyung mengekori pria itu, meninggalkan aku dan si pria albino yang sedikit kikuk karena tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang tidak tau.

"besok jam 10 malam, datanglah kesini! – dan ingat! aku membenci orang yang terlambat!". Park berucap lagi bahkan tanpa menoleh sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bersama suho hyung.

Sekali lagi Aku sangat yakin jika perintah itu ditujukan untukku.

"kau tinggal sendiri? "

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari pemuda putih yang masih bersamaku. Aku kurang tau siapa namanya. Aku menggeleng pelan menatap dia untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kuharap kau sudah mengerti aturan sebagai seorang anggota mafia! – jangan pernah kau libatkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi jika kau tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kau mampu melindunginya! " ucapnya serius kontra dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku belum menjawab, karena kufikir dia belum selesai berbicara.

"ingat! – mulai hari ini musuhmu akan bertambah! – dan mereka tidak hanya akan mengincarmu! Tapi orang yang kau sayangi! Kuharap kau mengerti! " lanjutnya kemudian diahiri dengan senyum tipis lantas menepuk bahuku ringan sebelum pergi.

Sejak awal aku tau ini bukan rencana yang baik. Dan mungkin banyak resiko yang harus kuambil seperti yang dikatakan pria putih itu. Tetapi... Aku tidak bisa mundur, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

 _ **Kim jongin pov. End.**_

.

.

.

–Sweet lies–

.

.

.

"pekerjaan?!, sungguh! " kyungsoo antusias setelah jongin mengatakan ia mendapatkan Pekerjaan.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sambil melanjutkan menyantap ramyun yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh kyungsoo.

"waah... Chukae! , pekerjaan apa? " lanjut si pemuda bermata bulat, menatap penasaran pria dihadapannya.

"hmm... Ada teman yang mengajakku bekerja di proyek!" jongin menjawab. Dan sepertinya pria itu memang lihai berbohong. Sebenarnya jongin tidak ingin lagi mengatakan kebohongan sekecil apapun pada kyungsoo. Namun menurutnya keadaan saat ini berbeda. Ini bukan hal yang mungkin dengan mudah bisa kyungsoo terima. Lagipula, jongin tidak berniat selamanya menjalani pekerjaan sebagai mavia. Keputusannya, Mungkin berbohong akan jadi solusi terbaik untuk saat ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah sejenak, meletakkan sumpit ditangannya. Menatap pria dihadapannya dengan kening sefikit berkerut.

"proyek?, seperti kontruksi bangunan?" tanya kyungsoo ragu dan jongin hanya mengannguk ringan.

"bukankah... Itu pekerjaan berat? " suara lelaki bermata bulat terdengar hawatir.

"gwenchana... Hidupku sudah terbiasa berat! " jongin menyungging senyum seolah neminta kyungsoo untuk tidak hawatir. Kemudian, Perlahan meraih tangan lelaki dihadapannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"tapi... Dengan kamu disisiku, tidak satupun yang terasa berat! " lanjutnya, memainkan jemari kyungsoo dalam genggamannya.

"jangan terlalu banyak bicara seperti itu, kamu harus realistis jongin... " nada kyungsoo kurang setuju karena ia masih merasa hawatir dengan pekerjaan pria itu.

"aku tidak bisa realistis jika itu tentang kamu, karena bagiku... Memilikimu dulu hanya mimpi, dan sekarang rasanya masih seperti mimpi...!" pria berkulit coklat sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berucap manis.

"seperti itukah kamu terobsesi padaku? " kyungsoo sedikit memicing.

"aku mencintaimu! " jongin tegas dan serius, menatap dalam manik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab kali ini. Pipinya sedikit memanas. Ia menyerah –karena memang berkata-kata manis seperti itu sudah jadi kebiasaan jongin. sedikit malu, tapi sebenarnya kyungsoo suka mendengarnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi berinisiatif. Ia berdiri kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda yang tengah menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyunnya kembali.

–

Bagi jongin, bibir kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya melebihi makanan atau zat ekstasi apapun didunia ini. Menciumnya mungkin sudah jadi daftar hobi jongin yang paling sering ia lakukan. Lalu... wajah terkejut kyungsoo saat jongin secara tiba-tiba menciumnya adalah bagian yang paling pria tan itu suka. Wajah imutnya adalah pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat kedua lensa kim jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menolak. Alih-alih protes lelaki itu hanya pasrah dengan apa yang jongin lakukan pada bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi kyungsoo fikir ini hal yang wajar dilakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

" i love you... So much! " jongin berucap bahkan saat bibir mereka masih bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "love you too..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengatakan ia harus kembali ke jejudo untuk alasan pekerjaan. Dan jongin menyetujuinya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek bilang, ia hanya pergi selama dua hari. Sebenarnya, jongin sedikit lega karena dengan begitu ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa memikirkan alasan yang harus diberikan pada kekasihnya.

Setelah mengantar kyungsoo ke bandara, jongin bergegas pergi ke tempat park chanyeol sesuai dengan yang pria itu perintahkan kemarin. Sesampai disana, batang hidung si pria park tidak nampak. hanya ada dua pria lain yang telah menunggunya. Dia si pria albino, dan satu lagi pria putih cantik yang jongin juga tidak tau siapa namanya.

"masuklah– chanyeol sedang ada urusan!– aku akan menjelaskan detailnya padamu! "

Kai mengangguk kemudian masuk dan duduk dihadapan oh sehun. Sementara pria cantik disampingnya, masih diam sambil duduk menyilangkan kaki men _scanning_ kai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"oh ya! Kau bisa memanggilku oh sehun– "

"dan kau tidak perlu tau siapa namaku, cukup ingat saja jika aku adalah kekasih oh sehun! " luhan memotong dengan percaya diri memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kai mengangguk, bergantian menatap dua pria dihadapannya. Tak membuang waktu, si pria albino segera membuka laptop, mengarahkannya pada kai. Sementara si pria cantik kembali sibuk dengan _game_ di _smartphone_ nya.

"order kita kali ini berasal dari konglomerat china bernama tuan wu. Dia menginginkan kita untuk membereskan salah satu musuh yang juga menjadi kolega bisnisnya. Misinya mudah, kita hanya harus membuat sasaran merasa 'ketakutan'– dalam artian, istrinya akan kita culik sebagai sandra sementara si pria, kau bisa membuatnya lumpuh tapi jika keadaan mendesak dan diluar dugaan bunuh saja pria itu!" sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat sambil menunjukkan foto sasaran pada layar laptop.

Jongin masih memasang ekspresi datar, tapi sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan rangkaian penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya. Pria albino itu menjelaskan dengan begitu santai, bahkan kata 'membunuh' juga meluncur licin dari lidahnya. Kai tau, mungkin dalam dunia mafia memang banyak hal buruk yang harus dilakukan, tapi ia masih sulit berfikir jika sampai sejauh ini.

"suho hyung merekomendasikanmu! – jadi kurasa, aku bisa mengandalkanmu kan? – atau mungkin aku harus memberikanmu sedikit pelatihan? " tanya sehun yang mengamati wajah kai dengan sedikit keraguan.

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap sehun sejenak. "aku baik-baik saja! – jelaskan saja detail yang harus kulakukan besok!" jawaban kai terdengar meyakinkan.

"baiklah... "

Setelah itu, tanpa bertanya lagi sehun menjelaskan rencana pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan esok hari. Dan kai hanya mendengarkan seksama. Ia tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya, yang ia butuh hanyalah 'uang' saat ini.

–

Begitu kai meninggalkan ruangan, luhan berdiri memeluk oh sehun dari belakang sambil bergelanyut manja.

"ada apa? "

"aku tidak asing dengan pria yang tadi? – dan kau bilang... Suho yang merekomendasikannya? "

Sehun mengangguk, masih membereskan meja dihadapannya tanpa terganggu aksi luhan.

"namanya kai– karena suho hyung yang membawanya, chanyeol tidak memintaku mencari tau tentangnya, lalu... Apa alasanmu menyebutnya tidak asing? "

"entahlah... Sepertinya aku pernah tau tentangnya! – it's okay, nevermind, lagipula itu juga tidak penting, yang terpenting... Aku merindukanmu! "

Sehun perlahan berbalik, menatap kekasihnya sebelum ahirnya tersenyum manis.

"aku juga... Tapi bagaimana keadaan baekhyun?"

"ku kira ... Ini lebih dari sekedar perang, ... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka saat ini, tapi kuharap... Chanyeol bisa memahami baekhyun... "

.

.

.

–

.

.

.

'PLAKK! '

kepala seketika menoleh kekanan terpaksa. Bibir menyungging senyum miring mengasihani diri sendiri. Panas mulai menjalar dipipi, disusul rasa sakit. Mungkin bekas telapak Park chanyeol kini terlukis pada pipi mulus byun baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu tanpa belas kasih menampar seseorang yang bahkan berstatus tunangannya sendiri.

Ya– mereka langsung terlibat dalam pertengkaran bahkan saat semenit saja belum berlalu pasca dua wajah saling bertatap muka. Chanyeol memang tidak menggunakan nada tingginya untuk memaki atau menuduh baekhyun. Itu hanya membuang tenaga. Namun – dengan dinginnya, dan tanpa berucap apapun pria itu melepas cincin pertunangan kemudian memaksa baekhyun menggenggamnya.

Tentu saja, si pria byun lebih dari paham maksud perlakukan tunangannya. Itu sebuah pembatalan, pertanda jika pria yang tinggi ingin mengahiri ikatan mereka. Dan tentunya ada alasan yang melatarbelakangi keputusannya. Byun baekhyun tak perlu bertanya, karena ia tidak bodoh hanya untuk menebak sebuah alasan yang bahkan sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

Lalu– seperti reflek, mulut manis byun baekhyun berucap olok untuk kyungsoo. Pria yang berperan sebagai alasan utama kejadian ini. Ia tidak berfikir sama sekali, benar-benar sudah muak. Dan akibatnya, pipi mulusnya harus merasakan kasarnya telapak tangan park chanyeol melalui sebuah tamparan.

–

"do kyungsoo brengsek! "

Lagi –

sebuah kalimat sengaja diucapkan baekhyun. Begitu jelas dan penuh penekanan. Seolah ia menegaskan sebuah kalimat kebenaran. Padahal ia lebih dari tau, jika kalimat barusan yang membuat pria park murka hingga tega memukulnya.

Dan sepertinya umpan itu mampu kembali memancing amarah park chanyeol. Pria itu kembali mengangkat tangan besarnya bersiap untuk memukul si pembicara. Tapi dengan berani, byun baekhyun mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada chanyeol. Tanpa gentar sedikitpun, ia bahkan selangkah lebih dekat pada park si angkuh.

"tampar saja aku! Tuan park yang terhormat!" baekhyun memulai. Dan tangan chanyeol berhenti diudara.

"tampar pria bodoh dihadapanmu ini! – tampar saja seorang byun baekhyun yang sangat mencintaimu seperti orang gila!– lakukan sepuasmu, aku tidak peduli! " baekhyun berkata dengan nada tingginya.

Keduanya beradu pandang lekat. Tak ada yang mengalah. Dua lensa pria yang lebih pendek bahkan telah memerah tanpa airmata. Itu menggambarkan betapa besar luapan emosi yang kini tak mampu dibendung lagi.

Perlahan, tangan pria yang lebih tinggi kembali turun. Kemudian wajahnya berpaling dengan muak. Namun tubuhnya tetap terpaku disana.

"apa maumu? " ucapnya arogan dan dingin.

"kau! " jawab baekhyun tak kalah menantang.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada pria dihadapannya.

"jangan bercanda! – katakan saja apa dan berapa yang kau mau! – aku bisa memberikannya!"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kecut, "berapa kalipun kau menanyakannya, jawabanku tetap sama– aku tidak ingin apapun kecuali kau! Park chanyeol! "

"aku tidak mencintaimu byun baekhyun! – aku hanya mencintai kyungsoo! " chanyeol tegas dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

Hening.

Kemudian kikik tawa kecil terdengar. Menyakitkan.

"hemh! – ironi sekali, padahal hampir tiap menit saat bersamaku kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau katakan sebaliknya?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Namun matanya masih beradu pandang dengan manik baekhyun.

"jadi selama ini, semuanya palsu– kau hanya mempermainkanku! – oh, tentu saja! aku bahkan sudah tau tanpa kau beritahu... Aku memamg cuma mainanmu karena kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuk kau buat mainan, – karena kyungsoo tidak bisa kau tiduri dan kau buang begitu saja, dan karena aku yang begitu bodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu! ".

Benar– itu semua memang benar.

"tapi kau salah jika menganggap remeh perasaanku, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyesal meski perlakuanmu buruk padaku! – karena semakin hari, aku semakin jatuh padamu, dan meski aku tau bahwa aku bukan prioritas utamamu, aku tidak bisa menyerah! Dan tidak akan menyerah! "

Satu langkah lagi, baekhyun kembali mendekat hingga wajah mereka berjarak beberapa senti. Hangat nafas bahkan saling menerpa lapisan kulit.

"kenapa? Karena aku lebih pantas bersamamu! Sebab aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding dia– dan karena aku lebih banyak berkorban untukmu dibanding dia– dan juga akulah yanglebih sering kau permainkan dibanding dia! Brengsek!" .

Bulir bening tak tertahan kali ini. Mengalir menuruni pipi dengan begitu santai. Nafas sedikit terengah, tapi pria byun belum selesai bicara.

"bahkan jika kau mengabaikanku atau membuangku sekalipun, aku tidak akan menyerah! – karena yang kuinginkan hanya kau! Bukan yang lain! "

Pria yang lebih pendek menarik tangan park chanyeol, meletakkan kembali cincin pertunangan pada telapaknya. Tanpa berkata lagi, lalu melenggang pergi dengan mengusap air matanya.

.

.

.

–sweet lies–

.

.

.

"ada berkas yang harus kau ambil di kamar istrinya kai! Jangan lupa! " sehun mengulang perintahnya tepat sebelum mereka memasuki rumah sasaran.

Kai mengangguk yakin. Lalu meraih sebuah pistol yang disodorkan oleh oh sehun.

"hati-hati "

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pekerjaan sulit, hanya saja membutuhkan mental yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Kai sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras sejak kecil, dan perkelahian bukan lagi hal yang awam baginya. Tapi, Ini adalah pertama kalinya kai menghadapi sasaran yang bisa dikatakan cukup sulit. Bukan karena fisiknya, tetapi karena status mereka.

Sehun memintanya untuk menculik istri sasaran mereka, sekaligus mengambil sebuah dokumen yang dikatakan penting, meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tak tau dokumen apa itu.

Perjalanannya memasuki rumah sasaran bisa dikatakan mulus. Tim mereka termasuk kai dapat menaklukkan dengan mudah beberapa penjaga di luar pintu utama. Sesampai di dalam rumah mereka berpencar, menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing. Kai tanpa ragu menuju kamar si istri. Dan dengan segera membekap wanita yang tengah tidur dengan sebuah saputangan berlumur obat bius.

Wanita itu memang sempat terbangun dan memberontak. Namun kai samasekali tidak kesulitan untuk membuat wanita itu kembali tak sadar diri dengan obat biusnya. Selanjutnya, dengan cekatan ia mencari dokumen yang disebut oh sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukannya dan segera membawanya kedalam tas.

–

Gerakan kai cepat sambil membopong wanita tak sadarkan diri dibahunya, kaki jenjang kai melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya tidak mudah. Beberapa penjaga menghadangnya. Kai menghela nafas sejenak, menurunkan wanita yang dibawanya sebelum menghadapi para penjaga itu.

Ini tidak berjalan mudah, jumlah yang dihadapi kai cukup banyak hingga ia kewalahan. Beruntung, sehun dan beberapa orang dari timnya segera datang membantunya.

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu kai– banyak yang akan datang, sepertinya aku salah perkiraan, –jadi cepat bereskan dan pergi dari sini! " ucap sehun sambil mempersiapkan pistolnya.

"kau mau membunuh mereka? "

"hanya melumpuhkan!– terlalu lama jika kita harus berkelahi! "

Setelah itu, dengan gesit sehun bergerak. Bak penembak profesional, si pria albino tanpa ragu meluncurkan peluru-peluru dari mulut pistolnya dan tepat mengenai setiap sasaran yang diinginkannya.

"cepat kai! – kita harus segera pergi dari sini! " teriak sehun, ketika tau pria berkulit coklat justru mematung melihat beberapa orang mulai bergelimpangan akibat tembakan rekan satu timnya.

Jujur– meski sudah sering berkelahi, tapi baru kali ini kai dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun menggunakan pistol. Dan wajar jika tangannya gemetar.

Tetapi sepertinya keadaan memaksanya untuk bertindak. Melawan ketakutannya sendiri. Beberapa orang dengan belati tajam berlari kearahnya. Ia tak mungkin berteriak meminta tolong sementara yang lain tengah juga dalam posisi yang sama dengannya.

Pada ahirnya, tangannya bergerak. Fikiran mendoktrin dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah dalih, untuk mempertahankan diri. Ia dengan instingnya Mengarahkan senjata api ditangannya pada mereka yang datang. Kai tidak tau, apa tindakannya hanya sekedar melumpuhkan atau membunuh. Namun satu persatu peluru meluncur menghentikan mereka yang berniat menyerangnya. Bahkan yang terahir, sepercik darah mengenai ujung lengan jaketnya.

Lalu semua selesai, dan pria albino tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak tau bagaimana cara menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia bahkan tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Tetapi fikirannya masih kacau hingga saat ini. Bayangan ketika dirinya melesatkan peluru-peluru itu, lalu mereka yang berjatuhan dihadapannya masih terbingkai dalam frame yang teramat jelas. Ia seolah tak percaya dua tangannya melakukan itu. Namun percikan darah yang tertempel pada ujung jaketnya adalah bukti nyata jika itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Itu sebuah realita yang baru saja terjadi.

Kai menyandarkan keningnya pada pintu rumah. Berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam menenangkan fikirannya sendiri. Sesekali tangannya meraba sebuah pistol yang tersemat pada saku belakannya. Memastikan benda itu masih disana, dan ia harus menyembunyikannya.

–

Kaki jongin ahirnya melangkah memasuki rumah. Melepas sepatunya perlahan. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Barangkali bisa membuat fikirannya kacaunya lebih tenang.

"jongin! "

Atau sebaliknya...

Pria yang dipanggil mendongak. Terkejut menatap sosok yang saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"ky– kyungsoo! "

"surprise! – pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat! – jadi aku segera pulang! " kyungsoo berkata dengan mata berbinar dan senyum ceria yang merekah di bibirnya.

Berbeda dengan pria satunya yang justru mematung kaget. Kai sendiri tidak tau, mengapa ia begitu terkejut bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Seolah tiba-tiba Dirinya merasa tidak percaya diri, takut entah karena apa. Sedikit merasa bersalah tiba-tiba karena telah membohongi pria paling dicintainya tentang pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi, dengan segala kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Wajah kyungsoo begitu polos, ia benar-benar tampak _pure_ seperti bayi. Dan itu semakin membuat kai merasa tidak pantas dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

"kamu tidak senang aku pulang lebih cepat? "

Pertanyaan kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan kai. Ia mengedipkan matanya perlahan, menyadari raut kecewa yang tersirat pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Senyum terukir mendadak. "tentu aku senang, – aku hanya sedikit kaget, karena kukira kamu baru akan pulang besok! "

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. Ia mengamati kai sejenak.

"kelihatannya kamu lelah?! – apa pekerjaan hari ini sulit? " kyungsoo bertanya mendekat pada kekasihnya hendak menyentuh pria itu.

Namun yang terjadi, justru jongin yang mundur selangkah menghindar. Membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya sedikit heran.

"bajuku kotor, aku mandi dulu ya! " segera jongin berucap seolah menepis rasa heran kyungsoo.

Pria itu melangkah terburu segera menuju kamar. Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

–sweet lies–

.

.

.

"bukankah perjanjiannya lebih dari ini? " protes kai ketika menerima royalti pekerjaannya dari sehun.

"chanyeol menganggap kita gagal, so... Sorry jika ini hanya separuh dari perjanjian! – jangan hawatir, akan ada misi selanjutnya! " pria berkulit putih menjelaskan.

Kai merebahkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali mengambil amplop berisi uang diatas meja, memasukkan pada saku jumpernya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia protes, namun kai benar-benar sedang malas mencari masalah. Toh ia tidak berniat lama-lama menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"aku akan menghubungimu lagi," sehun berucap, bersamaan dengan kai yang mulai beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar.

Ia memakaikan _hoodie_ dikepalanya, dua tangannya dimasukkan pada saku samping celana. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju pintu utama untuk keluar dari markas exact. Mata elangnya menatap ke depan, menangkap dua sosok pria berdiri yang seolah sengaja menunggunya.

–

"ku kira kekasihmu adalah informan terbaik!" baekhyun berucap pada luhan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"ya! – itu dulu, sebelum dia mengajariku, hingga aku bisa melampaui kemampuannya saat ini! – sebenarnya yang terpenting adalah menyibukkan dirinya! "

"apapun itu, kamu tetap yang terbaik lu!"

"apa rencanamu? – pria itu datang kearah kita! "

Baekhyun menyungging senyum licik. "pergilah! – aku akan bicara dengannya sendiri! "

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri.

–

Kai berhenti melangkah, saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya berjalan mendekat menghampirinya. Kai cukup tau siapa sosok itu. Dia adalah kekasih park chanyeol. Pemuda bodoh yang mau-maunya diduakan secara terang-terangan oleh si pria brengsek park chanyeol.

"hai! – kai! " baekhyun lebih dulu menyapa, dengan manis yang dibuat-buat.

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melempar tatapan datarnya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"kelihatannya kau sombong sekali, belum tau ya siapa aku? " lanjut baekhyun saat kai tidak membalas sapaannya.

"aku cukup banyak tau tentangmu– tapi tidak dengan namamu! " kali ini kai membuka mulutnya, menjawab baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"tidak tau diri– " baekhyun menanggapi. "well... _I don't care_! Kita berdua tidak perlu saling tau terlalu banyak, karena... Hanya satu hal tentangmu yang membuatku tertarik! " baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna saat mengahiri kalimatnya.

–

"kau akan sering berhubungan denganku! Ingat itu!– jadi bersikaplah baik padaku! " lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"kenapa?" kali ini kai bertanya. Tentu saja karena ia penasaran.

Baekhyun bergerak perlahan mendekat. Sedikit berjinjit disamping telinga pria yang lebih tinggi. Lalu ia berucap pelan.

"karena do kyungsoo adalah kekasihmu! "

Senyum simpul tanda kepuasan menghiasi bibir mungil baekhyun. Sekilas ia menatap raut wajah kai yang seketika berubah terkejut setelah medengar kalimatnya. Ia sangat menyukainya. kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi, baekhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pria yang masih mematung saking kagetnya

.

Kai ahirnya menoleh menatap baekhyun yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Tanda tanya besar muncul, bagaimana mungkin pria cantik itu tau jika kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Lalu... Apakah semua orang juga tau?.

Belum selesai pertanyaan yang mengacaukan fikirannya, kai dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel disakunya. Masih dengan menatap baekhyun yang berjalan pergi, kai mengambil ponsel dalam saku _hoodie_ nya. Tangannya otomatis men _slide_ layar untuk membuka pesan yang diterima.

Itu 2 pesan. Pesan pertama adalah sebuah foto yang ketika pria itu membukanya, seketika tercengang. Do kyungsoo sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan. Lalu pesan kedua, sebuah teks yang seketika membuatnya berkata kasar.

 _'kukira kita bisa bekerja sama! – karena kau pasti sangat menyayangi kekasihmu yang begitu manis ini bukan... '_

"shit! "

Kai menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya hampir meremasnya. Apalagi ini. Siapa yang mengirim pesan itu padanya. Sejenak ia berfikir itu adalah ulah pria cantik yang baru saja ia temui, tapi disisi lain, masih ada kemungkinan besar bahwa orang lain yang mengirimnnya entah siapa itu.

TBC

SO... JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK MY LOVELY READERS...

SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER!

Cloudsclear


End file.
